


[Just Your Kohai] Yandere! Kageyama Tobio x Reader

by holyromanDISASTER



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Blood and Gore, F/M, Japan, Rape/Non-con Elements, Violence, Yandere
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-19
Updated: 2021-02-19
Packaged: 2021-03-15 09:49:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 61
Words: 67,631
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29557290
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/holyromanDISASTER/pseuds/holyromanDISASTER
Summary: [I do not own any media used nor do I own Haikyuu][800 followers milestone special, UPLOADED FROM WATTPAD]🚨Please read the warning at the beginning of Chapter One! Thank you!🚨Senpai Kageyama seems to have taken a particular liking towards Hinata (y/n)- his Kohai and his best friend's little sister.But she doesn't know it. He is incredibly rude and arrogant towards her.Started: July 10th, 2020Ended: July 21st, 2020Official End: August 11th, 2020
Relationships: Kageyama Tovio x Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 13





	1. [1] The Beginning

I do NOT own any media used or own Haikyuu.

Warning: this book will touch on the subjects of bullying, stalking, gore, murder, psychological damage, suicide, cannibalism, and rape (I will continue to update this list as the story progresses).

Please do not read this if it makes you feel uncomfortable.

800 followers milestone special!

UPDATE 10/3/20: I am sick and tired of EVERY SINGLE comment that has anything to do with Killing Stalking.  
This book WILL BE DELETED if I continue to see any comments that compare my story to KS.  
I've warned you all so many times.  
I've had it.  
Not to mention that this story is NOTHING like KS.  
Don't be the one that is the catalyst for me actually deleting this story since I really love to write it.  
\- A pissed-af author  
_________________________  
I am VERY NEW to Ao3 (originally from Wattpad), so please be kind to me <3

Reader POV

Shoyo and I walked to the gym. He was a third year while I was a second year.

Even though we were siblings, we went to different schools. I had the option to go to any school in the prefecture since my test scores were very good, but a private school in England offered me a scholarship since they were interested in my entrance paper about stem cell research.

However, I was bullied there so I went back home and today was my first day.

"Are you ready to meet someone really cool yet scary?" Shoyo skipped ahead of me. "He's really nice!"

I nodded and tried to fix my uniform. "Yeah."

"Kageyama!!!" Shoyo shouted. "Where are you!!"

"Hinata boke! Don't just disturb me while I'm trying to-" the tall male's voice trailed off. "Who is this?"

"This is my sister! She's a year younger than us."

Kageyama eyed me up and down. "I can see why she's related to you. You're both repulsive to look at."

My jaw dropped. This asshole is my brother's best friend?!

"So mean!" Shoyo cried. "Why are you so mean, Kageyama?"

I grabbed his collar and dragged him down to my height. "Look here, you walking blueberry bastard. I don't think you should say that to someone you literally just met."

"What the fuck are you going to do about it?" The male smirked. "And I didn't know you were this bold to touch my clothing. Whore."

Shoyo's jaw dropped as well. "Why are you being so mean?!"

"Why are you still bothering me, Hinata boke? Don't you have a date with Yachi? Your grades suck just like you being something significant in life."

I glared at Kageyama. "Listen here, Fuckeyama. I don't care what you call me. But never- and I mean never insult my brother."

Kageyama said nothing but sent me a smirk.

I let him go and turned around, Shoyo following me just to make sure that I made it to my class on time.

My classmates were nice enough, however, I was sent to the principal's office after morning announcements since he wanted to speak with me.

He explained that the tests I took proved that I could skip a grade. "Your scores are proving to me that you can skip. Not to mention that you're at the top of the district in terms of grades and extracurricular activities."

I nodded. "Okay. I will talk to my parents."

"No need, we discussed this with your family already."

"Oh. Sure."

"Perfect. Tomorrow, you're going to be placed in the third-year classes. Since you aren't exactly going to be in the 2nd year classes, we'll place you in the 3rd year classes. Here's your schedule."

I thanked him and found the third year classes and cursed internally.

Sitting in his smug glory was none other than Shittyama.

"Ah, there she is." The teacher, Tushigomori smiled. "Tsukishima Kei, raise your hand. You'll be sharing a desk with him. Class, this is Hinata (y/n). This is her first day so please take care of her."

I nodded to the blonde and he looked at me with curiosity. "Hinata has a sister?"

"Yeah. I was in England for a bit."

"Whatever." Tsukishima went back to doing some math problems when I glanced over at his paper.

"Tsukishima, that's not how you do intermediate value theorems." I picked up my pencil and began to mark certain spots, adjusting it while explaining it.

His jaw dropped. "Wow, you explained it better that the teacher. Thanks, I guess."

I smiled. "No problem."

Behind us, Kageyama was watching me intently.

"Such a whore," he spat. "You certainly are thirsty, Hinata (y/n). One could say you're trying to command everyone to be your puppets. Girls like you only care about getting into people's pants."

I was about to snap back at him, but Tsukishima placed a hand on my mouth.

"That's rich coming from you, you tyrant," Tsukishima smirked. "Don't mind him, Hinata (y/n)."

We turned around and I could feel his eyes glaring daggers at me.

I leaned over and whispered in Tsukishima's ear. "What the hell is problem?"

"Hell if I know. Hey, want to exchange numbers so we can study together? My grade in AP calc isn't exactly stunning."

I nodded. "Sure."

We exchanged numbers and I felt an eraser hit the back of my head.

I continued to ignore a pissy Kageyama.

Just ignore him. We have an ally now.

"Oi, stop throwing things at her," Tsukishima turned around and caught a pencil. "Or else I'll fucking deflate all of the volleyballs in the gym."

That seemed to make Kageyama more pissed.

"How exactly is he and my dumbass brother friends?!"

Tsukishima shrugged. "Hinata is a happy-go-lucky person, I guess. But you're different. I can tell you at least have a sense in logic. And by the way, you can call me Kei."

"Only if you call me (y/n)."

We shook on it.

Through the day, I found I had two classes with Kei (one in the beginning of the day and after lunch), but all classes with Kageyama.

I wasn't fond of it, but as long as he didn't talk to me, it was fine.

Shoyo and I walked home together since Kei had to do something after school.

"Usually Kageyama joins me when I walk home, but today he seemed off," Shoyo said. "The stuff he said before? Ignore him. I think he was just upset since we lost a big game a week ago."

"Uh, okay." I tried to believe my older brother, but I was uneasy.

Sure, everyone had their bad days, but don't take it out on other people.

"Hopefully by tomorrow, he'll have calmed down somewhat."

"Maybe."

_________

Who's excited for this one?


	2. [2] White Stains

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chapter Two

Reader POV

"(y/n)!! Shoyo!! Your friend is here!" Mom shouted to us.

I hugged Natsu goodbye and I went to put on my uniform and a jacket since it was cold outside.

"Oh hell no."

Standing outside our door was Kageyama.

"Let's just go," Shoyo said. He didn't want his younger sister and his best friend to fight this early in the morning.

Kageyama glared at me over my brother's flame-colored hair and I rolled my eyes in annoyance.

We ended up running into Kei and Yamaguchi since they lived somewhat nearby.

I waved to the two, and ran up to them- ditching Shoyo with Fuckeyama.

"Good morning!" Yamaguci gave me a kind smile, patting my head.

"You exist another day," Kei said with a light blush on his face.

"Uh, you also exist another day?" I wanted to laugh at Kei, but didn't want him to be embarrassed.

Shoyo POV

I watched with a sigh as my sister ran over to Tsukishima and Yamaguci.

"Humph! She promised that she wouldn't run off."

"Then let her." Kageyama was glaring daggers at the three.

I looked at him with a confused face. "What's wrong, Kageyama? You aren't usually this mean."

"Hinata boke! That's my business. Kindly fuck off."

My jaw dropped. "Sugamama would karate-chop your head! You're being so mean!"

But Kageyama just ignored me.

Reader POV

Through the week, Kageyama was incredibly rude to me- as usual.

I decided to question him about it. Kei was on a field trip today. "Hey, can I talk to you?"

Kageyama looked up from his work station. "What the fuck do you want?"

I narrowed my eyes. "My brother describes you as a somewhat nice person and motivates other. Why are you so mean to me? Did I do something to you that somehow offended you?"

He scoffed. "Fuck yeah. Your whole appearance literally makes me want to stab out my eyes and throw them at someone."

"Then fucking do it," I snapped as I slammed my hands on his desk. "No one is stopping you, Fuckeyama."

At lunch, I sat with Yamaguci, Yachi, and Mizuki (Tsukishima's younger sister). Kageyama was off somewhere- not that I gave a single crap.

"I think maybe you should just stop trying to find out why he is so rude," Yachi spoke. "People aren't always going to like you- unfortunately."

I sighed. "It's just so...stupid."

Yamaguci patted my head. "If it makes you feel better, I'll make him run extra laps during warm-up."

"You're the captain of the team, right?"

Yachi nodded and proudly patted the greenette's shoulder. "The one and only."

"Look," Mizuki nudged me. Kageyama was making his way to us with some food in his hands. "Maybe he's going to apologize."

"I doubt it."

Kageyama stared down at me. "You've got some nerve, approaching me like that in class."

"Ah, what's wrong?" I spat. "Can't handle a simple question?"

"Hey-"

Both of us glared at Yamaguci who slunk down.

Kageyama said nothing but picked up his carton of milk and poured it all over me.

"You look great in white," he smirked.

My jaw dropped. "You..."

He started walking towards the exit of the cafeteria, leaving me behind. "Maybe you should grow the fuck up and stop being so sensitive. It's not cute. It's fucking annoying."

I was at loss for words. Mizuki ran up to Kageyama and shoved him.

"What the hell is wrong with you?!"

Everything became a blur.

I pushed past everyone and bumped Kageyama as I ran out of the cafeteria, tears streaming down my face.

I then bumped into none other than Kei who just returned from his morning trip.

"What the fuck happened to you, Chibinata (Chibi x Hinata mix)?"

He looked behind me and saw Kageyama storming towards me.

Kei pushed me behind him and stood before Kageyama. Both of them were about the same height.

"Move aside," Kageyama snarled.

"Make me, you fucking asshole."

I gripped Kei's jacket, afraid of the outcome.

"Why the fuck are you being so nice to her?" The ravenette spat. "You're always salty to everyone, Tsukishima."

He crossed his arms. "Maybe it's because she's a nice person and we see eye-to-eye on certain things."

"Whatever. You're both idiots. Perfect for each other." Kageyama sent me the death glare. "See you in class."

When he left, Kei turned around and his gaze softened. "Let's get you to the bathroom. My sister has an extra set of clothes and I'm sure she'll be fine with you borrowing them- you're both about the same height."

Tsukishima Mizuki was more than happy to share.

"I know that Kageyama isn't a nice person," the blonde said. "But ignore his tyrannical ass."

I sighed as she helped me wash my hair in the bathrooms. "It just hurts, you know?"

She nodded. "But don't worry. Kei-Kei will protect you along with everyone else."

"Aren't you a second-year?" I asked her.

Mizuki nodded. "Yeah. And technically, you are as well- you just skipped a grade."

"Yeah."

Mizuki and I exchanged numbers and decided to become friends since she was really nice.

Kei was waiting outside with Yachi and Yamaguci.

"He won't get away with that," Yamaguci said. "I reported him for bullying and as a result, he's suspended from volleyball for two weeks. No practice, no games, nothing."

I hugged the captain of the team. "Thanks, Yams."

"No problem."

In class, Kageyama's death glares didn't stop. I chose to ignore him as usual and pretend what happened in the cafeteria didn't happen.

Shoyo was oblivious to what happened since we didn't have schedules that overlapped any classes or lunch periods.

"When we get home, I'm going to ask Mom to make ongiri," he said as we walked home.

Kageyama wasn't seen- not that I cared.


	3. [3] Lights

Reader POV: 2 weeks later

"Are you busy tonight?" Mizuki asked me. We were walking home from school since our brothers were having volleyball practice until 5 pm.

"Nah," I said. "Why?"

"Well, Yachi and I were thinking of maybe gathering a group to go to a karaoke bar before heading over to the festival."

We arrived at my house and I asked my mother.

"Sounds fine to me- if you drop Natsu off at her friend's house for a sleepover tonight."

"Deal!"

Mizuki and I did our homework before changing into some clothes. She borrowed mine and she smirked, taking out her makeup bag.

"Oh hell no-"

"Please?!!" She asked, her brown eyes making me melt.

I sighed. "Fine..."

"Yay!!"

...

I stepped onto the small stage in the karaoke bar. I smiled, as did Mizuki and Yachi.

The music began to play and the lyrics appeared on the screen.

"Oh my god, that's Caramelldansen," Yams' face flushed as we began to dance with the music playing.

Kei's face turned red as we danced, moving our hips.

"Så kom och  
Dansa med oss  
Klappa era händer  
Gör som vi gör  
Ta några steg åt vänster  
Lyssna och lär  
Missa inte chansen  
Nu är vi här med  
Caramelldansen!"

"You're such a weirdo," Kei blushed heavily as we danced and sang. People watching in the crowd cheered us on.

Internally, I was cringing, but didn't care so much since at least I was embarrassing myself with my close friends.

Once the song was done, we bowed and stepped off the stage so some people from Shiratorizawa; Goshiki and what looked to be Shirabu and Kawanishi and maybe a couple others, could take the stage.

"You! Were! Amazing!!" Yamaguci held Yachi's hands and the two blushed immensely.

"Go get a room!" Mizuki and I snickered at them.

We left the bar- and I noted how Kei gave me his jacket to wear since he had a sweater on underneath it.

Mizuki snickered at me. "It seems my beanpole brother likes you- he doesn't even give me clothes."

"Keep walking."

We arrived at the festival and Mizuki grabbed my hand and Yachi grabbed the others.

We played a series of games and won lots of things.

"I have to go the bathroom, I'll be right back."

"I'll come with you."

Kei and I walked towards the bathrooms and he moved closer to me.

Then we saw someone who we didn't want to.

"Going to the festival together?" He mocked as soon as he saw us.

"Oh fucking no." I curled my fists into a ball, contemplating murder.

"Such a slut," Kageyama frowned. "You really would give yourself to anyone."

"I'll have you know that I'm here with a group of friends and Kei is just accompanying me somewhere. Nothing else."

Kageyama didn't look satisfied. "I don't fucking care. But you don't look as repulsive as usual. Tell me, did you cake your face with powder? It's making you look more hideous."

My jaw dropped and Kei was quicker. He punched Kageyama right in the face.

Kageyama's nose started to bleed from the punch.

"We didn't come here to deal with your shit, you tyrant. (y/n), let's go." Kei grabbed my hand and dragged me away, both of us flipping him off.

"Argh! I hate him so much!" I seethed as Kei let go of my hand once we got to the bathrooms. I did my business and walked back to him, trying to ignore the tinge in my heart.

Am I really repulsive to look at?

[No you aren't, my child. Kageyama is just nasty af]

"Don't think about him," Kei said as we walked back to the group. "He's just stupid and can't see how beautiful you are."

My face flushed. "Kei?"

"Fuck...I said that out loud." He took a deep breath. "But I'm right. You're very pretty- inside and out. Don't listen to him."

I smiled and allowed him to link our elbows together. "What's wrong with you? It's almost as if you and Kageyama switched personalities- based on what Shoyo told me."

"Well unlike your brother," Kei said. "You're nice but not too much. Not to mention you at least have common sense."

Does Kei actually like me?

I smiled and we made our way back to the group.

"Let's go see those damn fireworks!" Yamaguchi said. "Last year, they were awesome!"

I sat between Kei and Shoyo- who was looking at Mizuki with affection in his eyes.

Does my older brother like Mizuki?? If so, then that means maybe she's be my sister-in-law if they get married!

Mizuki leaned her head on Shoyo's shoulder, a smile on her face.

I saw Kageyama in the corner of my eye, staring at the fireworks in awe.

How can someone so mean look so handsome?

In the bright lights, I could see the setter's toned body and his jaw.

I scoffed and looked back at the fireworks when Kei placed an arm around my shoulders, moving me so my head rested on his shoulder.

"Just lean on me," he said. "I can tell you're tired. Stupid. I'm not going to have you fall asleep and have an aching body from overexercise."

I nodded and we stayed like that.

Mizuki and Kei walked to our house since Mizuki was going to have a sleepover in my room.

"I'll be here to pick you up around 10," he said. "See you."

Kei and I hugged each other goodbye before he turned around and left.

Mizuki was bouncing with excitement as we turned on the tv in my room and we watched a series of rom-com movies.

"You like my brother~" I teased her.

"Shut up!!" Her face flushed. "I could say the same about you and Kei-Kei!"

"You're averting my statement," I smirked.

Mizuki sighed. "I've liked Shoyo since he helped me from bullies back in his second year and my first year."

"Wow." I blinked in surprise. "You know, he talks about you a lot."

She smiled. "Kei-Kei does the same with you. It's a shame Kageyama is so mean to you- he doesn't realize he's missing out on someone wonderful."

"Yeah. Sucks to be him."

______

Tsukishima Mizuki is my OC, in case if you didn't realize.


	4. [4] NaCl

Warning: some NSFW

Reader POV

I stared at the photos on my desk with shock.

Kageyama smirked at me and folded his hands. "Unless you want those photos getting leaked, you'll do as I say."

"Why-how did you get these?" I tried to snatch them from the tall male, but he refused to give them to me.

"It wasn't that difficult. I had to pull a few strings. How do you think everyone will feel when they realize that Hinata (y/n) was being bullied back at your old school in England? Not only that, but I even found this." Kageyama held up a picture of me with hickeys all over my neck.

"What the fuck?" I stared at the photo with confusion. "I've never gotten a hickey before."

"Photoshop. It looks legit enough." Kageyama tucked the photos away and stared at me. "So this is how it's going to work. Unless if you want everyone to know what a slut you are, you'll obey me. If I even get a whiff of you disobeying me, I'm going to leak these photos. Imagine your brother's face when he sees these."

I shoved Kageyama away from me, anger in my (e/c) eyes. "What the fuck is wrong with you?!"

Good thing no one else was in our AP Science class.

"Why are you so pent on making me miserable?!" I grabbed his collar and slapped him in the face. "What! Is! Your! Problem!?"

He grabbed my hand before I could slap him again. He shoved me onto the desk, internally grateful that the lab tables were sturdy.

I only blinked and then found myself pinned onto the lab table with the 6'2 male looming over me, his hands pinning my wrists above my head and him between my legs.

"Look at you," his hot breath hit my ear as I tried to move away from him. He was having none of that. The stupidly handsome male brushed my hair out of the way and gently kissed my lips. "I didn't think you would allow me to take you so early on."

I tried to get up, but he used his body weight to pin me down. "Get off me, asshole!"

"Mm...fine. But you're not getting away from me tonight." He then pushed my jacket down along with my uniform top and slid my bra strap down. "But I'm still going to give you a hickey. Don't worry- they'll stay out of view. For now, at least."

My breathing hitched as his mouth attached itself to my collarbone. I let out a small moan- despite that my mind was screaming 'WHAT THE FUCK'.

He lifted me up, his arms snaking around me and his right hand against the back of my neck, pushing me closer to him.

He broke apart with a pop, some blood trickling down. He licked his lips with anticipation.

"You should probably fix yourself. It looks like you just got fucked." Kageyama helped me down and set me down at my lab station, him walking away as if this never happened, just as Yamaguchi and the other students in our class started trickling in.

All through the lab, I felt his blue eyes piercing my form, eye-fucking me.

I bit my lip and looked away from his intense stare.

"Are you alright?" Yamaguchi asked with a concerned stare.

I nodded. "Yeah, I'll be fine."

He leaned over and whispered in my ear. "Are we on for later tonight?"

My mood instantly brightened. "Hell yeah. Natsu and my parents are going to be out for the weekend so Shoyo and I are going to have a few people over. Also, why are you whispering?"

"Because Kageyama is watching."

I rolled my eyes. "When is he not?"

"Fair point."

At the end of the day, Kageyama walked with me to my locker, neither of us saying anything.  
oh  
"Oi. Hinata boke. Give me your phone number."

I raised an eyebrow. "Why would I do that?"

"Then I guess you want me to leak those-"

"Give me your fucking phone." I put my name in his contacts and he did the same with mine.

"I don't like how you have so many guy's numbers," he said as he handed me back my phone, his contact named saved as 'Yours'.

My brother, Kei, Yamaguchi, Mizuki, and Yachi looked at Kageyama holding my hand with shock.

"What the fuck happened here?" Kei asked.

I bit my lip, giving him a certain look that said that I would explain everything later.

However, he didn't seem to understand.

"Ehh? Have the two best people in my life decided to date?!" Shoyo was unaware that his best friend was bullying me. "I'm so happy!!!"

Kageyama squeezed my hand. "Hinata boke. What does it look like? Of course, we're dating. Otherwise, I would be shoving her hand away."

Yamaguchi looked unsure. "I thought you hated her?"

"You know how I am," Kageyama said with a frown. "I talked it over with her and we both expressed our feelings. I'm surprised she actually reciprocated my thoughts on this particular subject."

THIS BASTARD-

I gritted my teeth. "Yes. This subject."

Kageyama placed his other hand on my head, patting it. "Yep. And yes, I know she turns 18 today."

"Awww!!!" Shoyo squealed. "Hey, Kageyama! You should come with us! We're all going back to our place to celebrate!"

"Are you alright with that?" Kageyama's voice was gentle and it made it so hard to believe that I was blackmailed into this.

"Y-Yeah."

Kei closed his eyes and I could tell he was holding back what looked to be tears. "Mizuki. Let's go."

His sister looked at her brother before her jaw dropped. Then she looked at me with a glare then followed her brother.

"What was that about?" Yachi asked.

"I think Tsuki is going to cry," Yams said with a sad face. "I'll go check upon him. We'll be at your house soon, okay?"

Yachi and Yams left, leaving the three of us.

"Huh. I've never seen Tsukishima like that," Shoyo happily skipped in front of us. "Who cares! My best friends are together now! I just knew this would happen!"


	5. [5] Ordering In

(n/n) - nickname

Warning: full lemon

**Reader POV**

Shoyo unlocked the door to our house and a smile formed on his lips. "(y/n)! Mom and Dad left some money for us to order food in!"

I smiled and took off my shoes before putting on slippers.

"Pardon the intrusion," Kageyama said as he followed me in.

"I guess Natsu and our parental units left already," Shoyo said as he shoved what was the equivalent to $80 in my face. "They must've known you wanted to order from that pasta place down the street since the food is expensive."

Kageyama crossed his arms. "What parent gives their kids permission to order such expensive food?"

"Well, we originally planned on ordering six meals, but I guess since I don't think Kei and Mizuki are going to come party, we'll have extra money," I said.

He nodded. "I guess that makes sense. More food for us, I guess."

"Yeah, they're not coming." Shoyo had a frown on his face.

I bit my lip as Kageyama smirked at me, my brother unaware since he didn't really have classes with me and no one told him.

"Maybe it's because they don't want to come."

"Well, did you see Tsukishima's face?" Shoyo frowned. "It looked as if he were going to cry. I wonder why. Maybe he had a crush on (n/n)?"

My heart skipped a beat and my face turned crimson. "I don't know."

Kageyama's grip on the table tightened. "Well, it doesn't matter. That means less people."

"I guess."

Around 5pm, we finished our homework and decided to watch some tv series.

"Really?" Shoyo pouted when Kageyama picked me up and dragged me onto the loveseat, leaving Shoyo on the smaller couch.

"Hey. Don't be so mopey, Hinata boke." Kageyama glared at my brother while putting a blanket over us, me on his lap.

Shoyo was about to protest when I sent him a look that shut him up. "Fine. But you're supposed to clean the gym tomorrow with Tsukishima and some of the first-years tomorrow after the practice game."

Kageyama's hands wrapped around my waist as he rested his head on my shoulder. "I don't care. Can you just start Netflix already?"

_Oh fuck no._

I felt his hands roaming my body underneath the blanket. It was dark out (winter time) and the only light came from the large tv.

I moved my hands and placed them on his, a silent warning for him to stop.

However, he simply kept moving one hand up underneath my shirt and one down near my skirt, his lips pressing against my neck.

Shoyo was completely oblivious to what was going on since his eyes were glued to the tv.

My breathing hitched when I felt his hand slip underneath my skirt and played with the hem of my underwear.

"Look at you," he mumbled as he started to suck on my neck. "Being such a _whore_ in front of your brother."

The noise of the tv made it so Shoyo couldn't hear us.

My breathing hitched when his left hand cupped my breast between the fabric of my bra and his right hand started to fondle my nether region.

_This fucking asshole._

I could feel his hardened length and a blush was very prominent on my face.

I tried not to let out a moan as he found the sweet spot on my neck and started abusing it while continuing his advances underneath the blanket.

I was so close to releasing when he suddenly stopped and took his hands away.

Shoyo stood up and stretched, yawning. "Kageyama, (n/n), I'll be right back. I'll go get the food. Be back in fifteen."

I nodded. "Okay."

My older brother took his coat and left the house, giving us strict rules not to start the next episode without him.

When Kageyama heard the door close, he smirked. "Wow. I knew your brother was fucking stupid, but how did he not notice you?"

I was turned around and he started to unbutton my shirt, his other hand yanking my skirt down and underwear. "W-what are you doing?"

"Isn't it obvious? I'm giving you your early birthday present." He pinned me down onto the carpet, taking off his clothing quickly. "Don't worry. This might feel weird, but it will feel good."

My eyes widened with fear as he stroked his hardened member, his blue eyes staring at me intently. "You're moving too fast, Kageyama!"

"It's Kageyama-senpai to you, my dear little kohai."

"But I-"

"Shut up." He shoved into me, not worrying at all since I was wet from his previous actions. "Don't ruin our first time, (y/n)."

I gripped his hair and threw my head back onto the carpet as I felt a tear in my lower region as he slid all the way in. "Kageyama it hurts!"

He growled and bit my collarbone painfully. "It's Kageyama-senpai. Get it wrong one more time and the first person I'll show the photos to will be your brother. I don't tolerate disobedience."

I whimpered as he began to move. My hands splayed his back as I let out small moans. Kageyama swung my legs onto his shoulders as he continued to fuck me.

"K-Kageyama-senpai! I feel something weird!"

He smirked against my skin. "That's your release, my dear little kohai. Show me who you belong to. Cum."

He pressed his lips against mine, driving his tongue into my wet cavern as I moaned into his mouth.

_It feels so wrong...but I can't deny the pleasure._

_Was this his intention all this time?_

His actions didn't stop until he came deep within my body and rode it out.

My breathing was labored as he was perfectly fine- never underestimate an athlete.

"As much as I'd love to go a couple more rounds, I think your brother will be home soon." Kageyama picked me up and carried me to my room, not worrying that he made a mess since he didn't. He dressed me in some pajamas and cursed.

"What's up?"

"I forgot clothing at home. I'll drop by my house and also get your other gift. I forgot to bring it with me this morning."

As he was saying this, Shoyo came back into the house.

"Kageyama! Your mom dropped off a backpack!!"

"Nevermind. I guess I won't have to leave." Kageyama carried me downstairs into the kitchen where Shoyo was putting the food out.

Shoyo gave us a confused stare. "What happened to you?"

"Intense tickling session," Kageyama said casually. "I now know all of (y/n)'s weak points."

While Shoyo was getting some soda from the fridge, Kageyama made a v with his index and middle fingers and darted his tongue through.

My face turned a brighter crimson.

_How can that asshole look so hot? Life isn't fair._


	6. [6] Not a Chance

**Don't know if you saw this or not, but I have yandere and non-yandere books for Tsukishima. Go check them out?**

**Warning: some NSFW**

**Reader POV**

Kageyama held me down as his hips rocked against mine.

Shoyo and I had gone to our separate rooms and he was sleeping since it was now 11:28 PM.

Kageyama walked from the guest room and came into my room, stripping off our clothes after closing my door.

He told me not to make one sound but his movements were ferocious. I knew I would have trouble walking later.

As much as this was fucked up, I couldn't help but succumb to the pleasure.

"Such a good little kohai," Kageyama left a hickey on my neck, smirking. "I wonder if maybe you'll get pregnant. Of course, that would complicate things since we're both young and we graduate in four months, but it just adds another layer of you not being able to leave me."

My hands ran up and down his muscular back as he raised my hips, getting in deeper.

**Mizuki POV (hours earlier)**

Kei looked absolutely destroyed.

We just saw Shoyo running out of the home that he lived in and going to the food place.

Kei and I walked to the front door and to our confusion, we saw (y/n) being pinned to the floor- with no clothes on. Kageyama came into view and began kissing her neck as she threw her head back.

"Mizuki. Let's go." Kei dragged me away from the Hinata household.

His voice was absolutely broken.

The last time I saw him like this was when he found out about our brother Akiteru and what happened.

My older brother and I walked home. I stopped when I heard a sniffle.

"Kei-Kei?" I looked up and sure enough, my brother was crying. It made my eyes widen since I knew he barely ever cried.

"It's not fucking fair! I fucking love her, Zuki. A-and I thought I would have a chance." He motioned back to Shoyo's house. "But I clearly don't."

I bit my lip. I could've sworn (y/n) liked him back, but it seemed I was wrong.

"Don't think about it too much," our mother heard us walking into the house. "There are plenty of other girls-or boys- out there."

Kei sighed and walked to his room, not giving our parents or Akiteru a snide remark.

All four of us bit our lips.

"Shit, he's heartbroken," Akiteru looked away with a frown on his face.

"Wasn't the girl he liked Hinata (y/n)? His kohai that skipped a grade?" Dad asked.

Akiteru, Mom, and I nodded.

"But what's weird is that the guy she's supposedly dating now is really mean to her..."

Dad shrugged. "Maybe that's just how he shows affection. Some people don't know what to do when it comes to having romantic feelings towards someone, you know?"

The night was spent doing homework since I promised Kei and (y/n) I would come to the practice match against Aobajohsai.

Around 11:30 PM, I decided to call (y/n).

She answered and her breathing was labored.

"What's up?" She asked.

"Nothing. I just want the inside scoop with you and Kageyama. I thought you liked my brother."

Kageyama's voice answered for her. "Listen, Tsukishima Mizuki. You shouldn't butt in on people's lives. (y/n) didn't care for Tsukishima Kei at all. Who would? If you didn't know, we're kind of busy right now."

I heard noise in the background and (y/n) let out a moan as Kageyama praised her, saying 'good job, my little kohai'.

It was obvious what they were doing.

My jaw dropped. I hung up the phone and sat in the darkness of my room, emotions coursing through me.

Anger, sadness, and confusion.

I then saw my brother's shadow outside my door. He was listening in. I opened my door and in he came.

"Kei-"

"Don't." He picked up a small present that he was going to give (y/n) today- along with a confession. "Here, you can keep the bracelet. It will look better on you."

"But Kei, you spent a large sum of money-"

He pushed it into my hands. "Listen, right now, you're the only special girl in my life, Zuki. Someday when you fall in love, I hope he or she treats you like the amazing person you are."

I hugged my brother. I indeed knew he was a weird guy. Once someone got past his many defenses, he was a total sweetheart and only I, (y/n) , and the rest of the family including Yamaguchi knew it.

"I'm sorry this didn't work out for you, Kei."

"I am too."

**Reader POV**

I bumped into Mizuki and Kei at the school.

They both ignored me, sending me glares.

It pierced through my heart and I tried to run after them when Kageyama stopped me.

"Don't. I don't want you talking to them- especially not Tsukishima Kei."

I had hidden the hickeys the ravenette had given me with a scarf.

"But-"

"(y/n), don't go against me."

I bit my lip and looked down, nodding.

Kageyama sighed and wrapped his arms around me, placing his head on mine. "Good girl."

Yamaguchi seemed awkward around Kageyama and I.

Aobajohsai came through the gym doors and I heard a familiar voice.

"Yahoo! Shoyo-chan!! I heard your dear little sister came back from England!!"

It was Oikawa Tooru, someone that came to the Hinata household a couple times since apparently he wanted to see Shoyo and I.

He and I were on friendly terms and somehow, I knew this was bad.

I indeed knew that Kageyama and Oikawa had some sort of rivalry going on and that wouldn't be good.

_Oh shit._

**_____**

**Can we get an F in the chat for Kei?** 😔🙌

**Holy fück I-** 🥵🥵🥵

**His eyes tho-**


	7. [7] Reveal

**(n/n) nickname**

**Kageyama POV**

My fists clenched when I saw Oikawa Tooru- a second year in college approaching (y/n).

"Hey- Kageyama?" Hinata tapped my shoulder. "Are you good?"

"Do I look fucking okay? Let's go crush these punks." I threw my jacket down as we all did warmups.

All during the practice match, I made sure that Hinata Boke would accurately hit my sets. My gaze drifted to (y/n) who was talking with Oikawa and Iwaizumi- smiles on their faces.

_Do they know each other? No. That can't happen. I can't let that fucking trashbag steal her from me._

**Reader POV**

"I still can't believe you actually came back from England!" Hajime shook his head. "It honestly feels like yesterday Shittykawa and I came to say goodbye to you at the airport."

"Yeah..." Tooru frowned. "Hey, your brother told me that you faced some issues at your old school. Do you want to talk about it?"

"I was bullied."

Their jaws dropped and Hajime started rolling up his sleeve- revealing his biceps.

"Names and addresses. I'll go have a little _chat_ with them."

Fangirls nearby squealed as Tooru did the same, glaring.

"No need," I said. "They're in England and I'm in Japan. I'd rather not waste your time."

The two nodded and slung their arms around me in a protective stance. "If you insist."

The two college students were like older brothers to me. I had met them long ago at a park and we hit it off.

I was the first to know that Tooru had a crush on Hajime and it was literally last year that he confessed.

I felt someone's eyes burning into my form.

"Hey, (n/n)?" Tooru pointed to Kageyama who was staring at me intently while slamming a volleyball onto the adjacent court. "Aren't you and my old student dating? Shoyo said something about it."

"Uh..." I was about to answer when Hajime moved my hair to the side.

"Wait, did he give you those hickeys?!"

My eyes widened. "Please don't tell Shoyo- but that's not the only thing you need to know."

Mizuki just so happened to be sitting behind me with Akiteru and I didn't notice since I was busy telling Hajime and Tooru the truth.

They both looked pissed and ready to beat the shit out of Kageyama.

"Wow. I knew he was fucked up, but not like that." Hajime looked deeply disturbed. "I'm so sorry to hear, (y/n)."

**Mizuki POV**

I was silent as the boys offered (y/n) words of comfort.

_So (y/n) liked Kei this whole time and Kageyama took her innocence without consent? And their whole relationship' is fake- it's blackmail._

I made a vow to find those photos that Kageyama had and tear them up. Then (y/n) would be free to expose his fucked up ass.

Akiteru also looked disturbed. But neither of us could comprehend what (y/n) probably felt.

I tapped (y/n)'s shoulder. "(n/n), I'm so sorry. I didn't know-"

"You heard!?"

Akiteru and I nodded.

She took a deep breath. "You can't tell anyone- not Kei. Oh god, especially not Kei."

"Why not??"

"Just trust me. Okay?"

"I'm not comfortable, but I will respect your wishes," the guys said.

Then I saw Kageyama sitting out, giving (y/n) an intense stare.

(y/n) seemed to notice and she tensed up. I placed a comforting hand on her head.

**Kageyama POV**

"Thanks for the game!"

Yamaguchi and the captain of Seijoh shook hands and they helped us clean up the gym.

Tsukishima completely ignored (y/n) and left the gym after everything was cleaned up.

(y/n) waited for Shoyo since they were going to their grandmother's home in Hyogo.

I approached her and hugged her- trying desperately to ignore the fact that those stupid assholes Oikawa and Iwaizumi touched what was _mine._

"Why did you let them touch you?" I growled into her ear. "Are you such a slut that you'll go after them as well?"

(y/n) tensed as I moved my arms around her tighter, making it difficult for her to breathe.

I forced my lips upon hers, my hands squeezing her bum and driving my wet muscle into her mouth.

Sugawara was visiting and covered Hinata's eyes. "It's certainly nice to see that you found someone to love," the alumni said with a fond smile.

I let (y/n) free- but held her hand. "Yeah. How's college life?"

Sugawara sighed and uncovered Hinata's eyes. "It's fine. I sometimes meet with Daichi. He's currently working for the police."

"I thought I saw him working around Shiratorizawa on that weird case regarding mustard tear gas."

We talked for a bit then Shoyo told (y/n) that their parents were at the school to pick them up for the trip.

"See you," I pressed my lips to hers. "And when you come back, you'll be receiving punishment for talking to them."

Around 11:32 PM, I pulled my hoodie over my head and put on glasses and eye contacts and a face mask.

Hinata had told me that Oikawa and Iwaizumi were staying at a hotel nearby since their colleges were both far away from Karasuno.

I held the knife close to me as I approached the nearby club, knowing fully well that Iwaizumi and Oikawa would be there.

I nodded to my acquaintance Hiro who let me into the club.

"Have a little fun once in a while, eh?" Hiro said as he hooked me up with a certain paper bracelet that he gave the adults over 21 to get something from the bar (btw, the legal drinking age in Japan is 16).

I located Iwaizumi and Oikawa grinding on each other on the overcrowded dance floor. I wove through the crowd and slashed their necks, their blood dripping onto the other patrons in the room.

They were all so drunk and high that they didn't notice the two bodies slumping down.

Their blood fell to the floor.

I brushed the knife against someone's hand and placed it in their bag filled with drugs and took off my latex glove and disposed of it in a dumpster three blocks away.

I opened my phone and through the camera, I saw (y/n) playing a game on her phone and she was also texting Mizuki about something regarding periods and how "Satan decided to visit early lmao".

_I guess that means no baby was made last night through those five sessions. Oh well, I'll try again sometime soon._

______

**Okay ngl, the way I hear someone say "Kageyama" really makes me go shenenjeenenjee**

**Like OKAY that's a great last name. I wouldn't mind being (my actual name) Kageyama.**

**OKAY DAMN IT SOUNDS AMAZING, NO??**


	8. [8] Hyogo

**WARNING: HEAVY ANGST AND HEAVY GORE!**

**Play 'Dying in La' by PATD for extra feels (since I haven't figured out how to add music to Ao3 chappys lmao)**

***slides YET ANOTHER tissue box over***

**Reader POV**

Shinsuke Kita and his grandmother showed up at my grandmother's house.

Our two grandmothers grew up together and their friendship passed onto their daughters who passed it onto Kita and I.

"(y/n) and Shoyo dears!" Grandma Shinsuke smiled at me and hugged Shoyo and I. "My, you two have grown."

"Yeah," Kita had a blush on his face as he hugged me tightly. "You've certainly grown."

"Hey, how's your studies going?"

Kita shrugged. "It's fine. I'm majoring in buisness for agriculture since I plan on working on the family's rice field."

"Are you still playing volleyball?" Shoyo asked with anticipation in his eyes.

"Nah. But I wouldn't be against a 1v1 match with you later."

My parents had dropped us kids off at our grandmother's house and we were staying there for the weekend.

Natsu ran up to Kita and he hugged our 11-year-old sister with a smile on his face. "Kitaaaaa!!!"

"Hey there, little miss sunshine! How are you?!"

"I'd be better if you and (y/n) were dating!"  
She pouted. "But no! She went up and dated Kageyama."

Kita's face dropped. "You're dating that genius setter?"

"I'll tell you about it later."

Kita bit his lip. "Ah, alright." His face formed a smile again- but not as bright. "C'mon, Natsu! Watch as I wreck your brother in a 1v1 tournament!"

"Okay!!"

Our grandmothers watched us from the porch as our grandfathers (who were also best friends) began cooking inside the kitchens, making ongiri with the help of Grandfather Miya since the Miya twins didn't live that far away.

I sat next to Miya Atsumu and Osamu. Both of them had different haircuts.

Atsumu had an undercut while Osamu's hair returned to its normal black.

"I still can't believe you're dating that setter," Osamu commented as he made a ball out of snow.

"Yeah. Kita made us swear not to tell you, but uh..." Atsumu's face was slightly red. "He kinda had a crush on you since you two met ten years ago."

My jaw dropped. I once had a crush on the handsome Shinsuke, but it faded. I couldn't lie and say that old feelings were lingering, but the one who owned my heart was Tsukishima Kei.

"Oh shit..."

"Yeah. So I can understand why he's not as friendly as before," Atsumu sighed.

Osamu was silent. "(y/n), are you happy you're dating Kageyama? When Shoyo told us, your eyes held sadness."

I shook my head and buried my face in my hands. "No, I'm not happy."

I then decided it was time to tell Shoyo and Kita the truth.

We went on a walk around the village nearby since our grandparents wanted this special sauce for chicken tempura.

At the bridge that had a frozen stream underneath it, I told them the truth.

Shoyo was absolutely horrified, as were the rest of them- especially Kita.

"I'm so sorry," Kita was hesitant to put an arm around me. "Is there anything we can do?"

I threw my hands up in despair. "I don't know what to do! I know if I told the police, he'd get rid of the evidence. Not to mention these damn hickeys. They could just write it up as two teenagers doing something stupid."

"(y/n)..." Kita looked distraught.

The other three wheels decided to leave Kita and I, telling us that they'll tell the adults we were having alone time.

Kita let out a puff of cold air and looked at me with worry in his beautiful hazel eyes. "(y/n), I'm really worried."

I looked down at the frozen body of water below as snow fell onto the world below gently. "I just...I don't know what to do, Kita. I'm scared."

Kita wrapped his arms around and rested his head on mine. "My grandmother told me long ago that if you hold someone you love in your arms long enough, all of your worries will go away."

I breathed in his scent and was calmed. He and I stayed like that until I heard _his_ voice.

"Shitsuke. Get your filthy hands off my girlfriend."

I trembled in Kita's arms. "Kita, let me go."

Kageyama smirked. "Yeah, Shinsuke. Let her go. She doesn't love you."

I squeezed Kita's hand and I got out of his grasp and into Kageyama's arms.

_I'm sorry._

Kageyama put his hand on his chin, half-covering it. "I ought to kill you for touching what is mine."

I shook my head. "No. Tobio, please don't. He isn't worth your time- time where we could..." I tugged at his shirt.

Kageyama's eyes widened. This was the first time you called him by his first name. "Aw, baby...of course." He wrapped an arm around me and walked away. "Oi, Shinsuke. Tell the boke's family that she ran into me and she'll be spending the night or so."

Kita looked absolutely destroyed as Kageyama paused and lifted my chin up and kissed me- his tongue slipping into my mouth, his hands roaming my body.

_This is to protect you, Kita. I can't have your blood spilled. I love you too much._

That night, Kageyama was rough. The hotel room bed rammed against the wall as he showed no mercy.

My neck was littered red with his marks.

When he was done, he cleaned me up and snuggled into my neck, gently kissing it.

"You know, I'm surprised that he had the audacity to touch you." Kageyama traced a lone finger along my curves.

"Yeah...I told him I was yours."

"So he didn't listen to you?" Kageyama's voice grew pissed-off.

"No-"

"Alright. I'll go talk to him about it later, baby. Now go sleep."

I didn't even want to know how he found me.

_Shoyo probably told him beforehand._

**Shinsuke POV**

I sat by the bench in my grandmother's garden where I had first kissed (y/n).

It was a merely innocent kiss on the cheek and she was five while I was eight, her brother six, and their little sister Natsu in their mother's womb.

I buried my head in my hands and I couldn't stop crying.

_It's not fair._

_I need to save (y/n) from that_ **_monster_ ** _._

I heard the gate open and I didn't look behind me. "If you're wondering why I'm still out, it's because I'm thinking. Don't worry, Grandma."

That's when I felt a knife against my throat.

At that moment, I had a feeling this was it.

"Don't touch what's mine, you fucking bastard. You should've just stayed away from her, lover-boy. But now it's too late," Kageyama spoke. "Any last words?"

"She'll never love you. Her heart is set on another and it isn't you."

_No. It's not me either. Tsukishima Kei owns her heart._

"Mmmhm. So when I had her moaning my name underneath me as I made love to her, she didn't feel anything?" Kageyama chuckled. "See you in hell, you bastard."

Then I felt the knife grazing along my skin- not enough to kill me.

Blood dripped onto the fresh snow as I was pushed from the bench.

My body tumbled down the hill into the swirling waters and it dragged me down.

The trail of blood made by the cut on my skin.

Kageyama walked after me and grabbed my hair and forced me underwater.

I didn't even try to fight.

I knew this was the end.

I was powerless against Kageyama Tobio.

_I'm sorry, (y/n). I failed._

An image of her smiling brightly at me flashed in my mind.

_I'll be watching you from heaven, my sunshine girl._

I felt Kageyama release his grip from my hair after dragging my body back up and stabbing my front multiple times.

He reached into the cut and slashed my organs before moving my guts around and then stabbing them as well.

My world went more dark when he stabbed the knife in my eyes and twisted it.

_Goodbye, Hinata (y/n). I'll watch over you forever._

Kageyama threw my body back into the water and it carried me away.

Then I was gone.

**_ Forever. _ **

_______

**I'm fucking sobbing, okay?**


	9. [9] Locker

**Warning: some NSFW**

**Reader POV**

Kageyama was gone when I woke up.

I slowly got out of bed but then I realized something. My arm was tied to the bedpost.

"THAT BASTARD!!" I leaned over and looked for my phone, but it was across the room.

_Oh god. Kita..._

The clock read 1:26 am. Snow fell gently onto the world below.

Half an hour later, Kageyama came back into the room wearing different clothes.

"Where were you?" I asked as I sat up.

His eyes scanned the room. "Why are you still up, baby? Shouldn't you be sleeping?"

"I missed feeling your arms around me," I lied.

His face softened as he took off his coat and removed his clothing except for a pair of boxers since he preferred to sleep like that. "Aw, I'm sorry. Don't worry, I'm here now."

"Tobio. Why is my arm cuffed to the bed?"

"Because I felt like it."

"Why?"

He snuggled into my body, his face in my neck. "Stop asking so many questions, honey. I'm really tired right now. I had to deal with an annoying pest."

_Oh god. Is that annoying pest Kita??_

My breathing became labored. "Tobio?" I asked with a shaking voice.

"What's wrong?" He started kissing my jawline, his intentions made clear when he rolled me over again.

"Did you go see Kita?"

He nodded as he started licking my neck before kissing it all over, his teeth grazing against my skin. "Yeah. When I left, I think he was by the water."

_Oh. I know Kita likes to walk by the water at night, so I suppose Kageyama probably just talked to him._

"Tobio, not now!" My hands touched his shoulders as he used his hands to lift up my legs.

"Why not?" He teasingly slide one finger in, causing me to pant. "Don't you love it like this?"

"I'm sore," I said. "I want to be able to walk tomorrow."

"But I can just carry you around." Kageyama removed his gray boxers to reveal his hardened length. "Besides. I don't like you hanging out with those Miya twins."

I went limp in his arms and allowed him to do as he pleased.

He hovered above me, watching my expressions as he slammed his hips against mine.

**Mizuki POV**

Kei was sitting alone when I walked past his classroom.

(y/n) hadn't arrived at school yet.

I popped in since there were 10 minutes before the first bell. "Kei!"

"Zuki. What are you doing here? Shouldn't you be getting ready for the mathletes competition?"

"Yeah, but (y/n) still hasn't come and she's the club leader."

"Right." Kei looked out the window with a sigh.

I couldn't hold it in anymore. "Kei. She's being forced into this relationship with him!"

Kei looked at me with shock behind his metal frames. "What??"

"S-she told me not to tell you! But he's blackmailing her into a relationship and he's been raping her," I told him in a lower tone since other students were trickling into the classroom.

Kei looked pissed off. "Thank you for telling me. Mizuki, I don't care what it takes. We're going to knock that king off his throne and rescue (y/n) from his dungeon."

I nodded and nearly bumped into said people.

I pretended to glare at (y/n) and she did the same. It was our silent signal to let us know that we were good.

Kageyama glanced at me with confusion as he dragged (y/n) into the room.

I got a look at her neck and it was covered in foundation and powder. He must've taken her again when she was in Hyogo with Natsu and Shoyo.

(y/n) had informed me through our secret message system involving letters and lockers that Shoyo, the Miya twins, and Shinsuke Kita knew the truth.

I searched up Shinsuke on instagram and then something popped up on his page.

It was an amber alert.

I clicked the report as did the other students who got the alert.

It gave a detailed description of what he was last seen in, a picture of him and his grandmother, and contact information for those who had any information.

He was last seen by his grandmother's house in his garden by a neighbor and when the neighbor looked outside again after using the bathroom, he was gone.

(y/n) had told me that Kageyama had a chat with Shinsuke on Saturday night- the night he disappeared.

_Holy fuck. Did Kageyama have something to do with his disappearance?_

As much as I didn't want to think of it, it was a possibility.

**Reader POV**

I couldn't stop thinking about Kageyama meeting with Kita on the night he disappeared.

I really didn't want to think he had something to do with Kita's disappearance, but I couldn't rule it out.

Kei beside me ignored me but then I saw him writing something on his paper so I could see it.

I know.

Kei glanced at me from the side and closed his eyes, nodding slightly.

I pretended not to see him since I felt Kageyama's eyes on me since he sat behind us with Yamaguchi.

At lunch, I decided to investigate further into the disappearance of Kita.

"Tobio." I leaned close to him. "Remember Saturday night?"

He smirked and nodded, his hands playing with the hem of my skirt. "Yes."

"I wondered why you changed clothes when you came back."

"Wait, weren't you and Shoyo both in Hyogo this past weekend?" Yachi asked.

I nodded. "Yeah."

"Is it any of your business!?" Kageyama looked annoyed.

Yamaguchi threw his hands up in defense. "I was just asking since I knew that Shinsuke and (y/n) are pretty close friends."

"Yeah. Didn't you see that he disappeared on Saturday night?"

"I was with (y/n)," Kageyama said.

"But you went to talk to him-"

"I was just asking him about volleyball in college level." Kageyama squeezed his milk carton tightly. "What is this, an interrogation?"

Yamaguchi and Yachi shared an uncertain glance but said nothing more.

Mizuki and Kei were studying Kageyama very closely.

I had a horrible feeling that Kageyama had something to do with Kita's disappearance as the day progressed.

_Oh god...he wouldn't kill an innocent guy....right?_

**_ Wrong. _ **


	10. [10] Ramen

**WARNING: INTENSE CHAPTER AHEAD! PROCEED WITH CAUTION!**

**Reader POV**

Nathaniel Smith.

A new transfer student from my old school in London.

Also one of our cousins' friends.

Our cousin Jacob had come to visit and brought his best friend.

"Jacob!!" Natsu ran towards the carrot-haired male. smiling.

Our mothers were sisters and our Aunt Yui married a British man when they met in Iceland. Nathaniel and Jacob was the same age as I.

"Wow, look at you!" The male high-fived my youngest sister. "Last time I saw you, you were six!!"

I saw Nathaniel. He and Jacob went to my old school in London and I lived with them.

"Hey," Nathaniel looked at me with a smile.

"Hey!" I hugged him tightly and smirked. "Did you confess yet?"

Jacob nodded and looked down with a blush. "We've uh...we've been dating for about a month now."

"Awwww!!"

"How did you tell your parents?" I asked as I threw them some cans of soda.

"Oh, they caught us making out," Nathaniel said casually as Jacob nearly choked.

"Yeah." Aunt Yui smirked. "I had a feeling these two had something going on when Jae kept inviting him over for homework sessions that turned into sleepovers."

Kageyama wasn't here. He said he had to do chores so that was that.

Neither Shoyo or I objected.

We brought Nathaniel and Jacob to a local ramen place to meet the rest of our friend group.

Tadashi sat next to Yachi, Kei next to me, Jacob and Nathaniel across from Mizuki and Shoyo.

I placed my phone in front of Jacob and Nathaniel. Their eyes widened when they finished reading the message.

"Holy fuck." Jacob rolled down his sleeves, exposing his biceps. "Where is this fucker's address!?"

Kei pulled something out of his pockets and it was the photos. "I stole these from his bag during class when he wasn't paying attention."

"If he has nothing to keep (y/n) with him, then she should have no trouble getting out of that shit," Nathaniel said.

"But not only that..." I took back my phone and showed them a picture of Kita. "The night he...did it, he left between 1:30 and 2:00 am. That's when the neighbor said he last say Kita- around 1:45 am."

"Oh crap..." Yams crossed his arms, a serious look on his face. "There's absolutely no doubt about it. Kageyama kidnapped Shinsuke. There's no doubt about it."

Our waiter came over. He asked us what our order was while eying me. "Okay. You want three chicken tempuras, three house specials, one ongiri batch, and what did you want, Miss?"

I was too lost in thought.

Kei nudged me. "(y/n)."

"Oh, sorry! Uh...how about another house special?"

"Cool." The teen walked away, glancing at me as he rang up the order.

About fifteen minutes later, the same waiter came back and placed each dish in front of us.

He brushed up against me and slipped something into my coat pocket which was hanging on the back of my chair.

I gave him a weird glance and studied his face more. He had brown eyes and dark raven locks in a messy way underneath the uniform's hat.

"I'll be right back." I grabbed my phone and the note and walked into the bathroom, the waiter watching me intently as everyone finished off their meals.

I opened the letter and my eyes widened with fear.

**_ I told you not to talk to them or tell anyone. _ **

My hands started to tremble. I dialed 119, but the connection was lost- and the service was bad without internet.

Someone must've cut the power line since the streets around became dark and the cameras probably not working.

I ran outside the bathroom just as Kei slumped into the bathroom. His eyes were bloodshot.

"R-Run..."

I looked beyond me and my jaw dropped.

Everyone was covered in blood.

The waiter from before smirked. "(y/n)."

He took out his eye contacts and revealed the cold blue orbs which belonged to Kageyama.

I struggled to do anything but run.

However, I didn't get very far. Kageyama attacked me and stabbed my side.

"Did you really think you could fucking escape??!" The male grabbed my hair and yanked my head back and threw me into a table.

I gasped in pain as he grabbed a crawling Kei and slit his throat, wiping the blood on his hands then slapping me in the face.

Kei's blood was now on me- literally.

But Kageyama didn't stop. He stabbed the knife and twisted it in Kei's eyes after puncturing his ears with his glasses snapped in half- the rims stabbed into his ears.

The workers were all tied up in the kitchen- blindfolded.

I knew when Kageyama cut the power, the camera systems were down and therefore, no one could see clearly.

I let out screams as Kageyama ripped Kei's eyes out of his head and held his palm right up to my mouth.

"Bite it, (y/n)."

I shook my head and my eyes dilated as I saw Shoyo. He was on the table, slumped down with everyone.

Nathaniel's arms were bloodied and a huge pool of blood was gathered near Shoyo.

"Bite down." Kageyama pried my jaw open and placed Kei's eyeball in my mouth, his vein hanging out of my mouth.

"Tob-"

He closed my jaw and my body shook violently.

"Chew on it."

I shook my head, tears in my eyes.

"We don't have time, (y/n). Fucking eat his eyeball." He then pinched my nose, making me unable to breath. "I'll let you breathe when you chew."

I was loosing air.

_Kei...please forgive me._

I bit down and my body shook more violently as Kageyama released me from his grip.

"Now swallow it. All of it."

I gave him a pleading look.

"No. If you don't want me to slit your sweet sister's throat and rip out her trachea in front of you, you'll listen to me."

I closed my eyes as I started breathing irregularly.

My brain went into fight or flight and soon, I could feel my world spinning around me.

I slumped down to the floor and passed out.

My mouth hung open and the remains of Kei's left eye fell out.

**Kageyama POV**

I picked up (y/n) and looked at the mangled body of Tsukishima with disgust.

It wasn't hard to poison all of them.

Only Hinata Shoyo was alive, aside from the kitchen workers. I had simply placed something into the soup and the fumes were a narcotic and they passed out.

It was easy to deliver the rest of the broth used in all the specials except the ongiri, but that worked in my favor.

Hinata Shoyo would spend the rest of his days as a criminal and psychopath.

The story would go as follows: a sweet and innocent high-school boy from Karasuno attacks workers.

I had planned this for months.

When I stayed over one time to work on a project for our health class, Shoyo was somewhere with Goshiki Tsutomu from Shiratorizawa and Kenma Kozume from Nekoma. I had snuck into his room and wrote very questionable things- copying his handwriting.

The police would discover his notebooks and the disturbing messages hidden in his room and of course the pictures of his sister.

Tsukishima found the photos in my bag, and I was glad I made photocopies.

When I saw them missing, I knew it was time to put this plan into motion.

I placed the real photos in Tsukishima's house when I broke into it last weekend when the Tsukishima's were off somewhere. I placed the photos underneath Tsukishima Kei's bed.

They would also rule Shoyo as a disgusting incessive bastard, or maybe they would think he had someone working for him.

When the police would search Tsukishima's stuff, they would find the real photos and immediately ruled that brach done.

I planted Shoyo's DNA all around the people I killed. The latex gloves I wore were thrown into the fire and forensics would assume that Shoyo put it there in an act of desperation.

I held onto (y/n) tightly as I got into a stolen car and drove off, making sure to cover mine and (y/n)'s face.

**This plan is flawless.**

I carried (y/n) into my house since my family no longer lived there.

There was a basement made out to be a small apartment when my older sister still lived with us. Little did I know that it would come in handy one day.

My sister was currently in Hong Kong and wouldn't be back in May. It was currently November 1st.

**_ "Welcome home, my little kohai." _ **

**_______**

**I'm actually disturbed by my writing right now.**   
****  
**Yeah, I'm still practicing my gore skills so uhhh, sorry this was so intense.**

**I feel like I could make it more intense, but I don't want to make you (my dear children) to be so disturbed that you throw your phone across the room and cry.**

**Scratch that, I know damn well I can make it more of a gore-fest, but would you all be willing to sacrifice your appetites for at least a day if you wanted to read me being ultra-gorey?**


	11. [11] Plan

**Natsu POV**

"Mom?"

My mother's form stiffened. "Natsu. Come here."

The adults were in our living room- along with the cops. It was currently 11:24 pm.

I was awakened by cries and a crash.

I saw the Tsukishimas, Yamaguchis, and Yachi's mother.

The police had photos on the coffee table.

It was bloody pictures of their children.

"Your brother..." Mom looked truly shattered. "Did you notice anything up with him?"

I shook my head, my eyes not moving from the pictures.

"Why do you ask, Mom?"

"Come with me, pumpkin." Dad lead me out to the foyer and showed me a picture of my sister with hickies all around her neck and a notebook. "Your brother...he's not sane."

I flipped through the pages and my jaw dropped. "This-this can't be his handwriting!!"

"I know my son's handwriting anywhere." Dad looked absolutely broken, as did everyone else in the room.

"No! Dad, Sho doesn't loop his 's' like that!!"

He stopped me as tears streamed down my face. "Look, Natsu. I know this is a lot to process. But your brother isn't who we thought he was. You need to tell me. Did Shoyo ever visit (y/n) in the night?"

"No!" I couldn't believe that Dad would ever think like that. "Dad, can't you see?! This is all a lie! Shoyo wouldn't use such terms to describe anyone!"

I couldn't stop the tears from streaming down my face.

I saw my brother. He was sitting in the cop's car with two cops inside.

I could see from the light on inside the car. He was bloody.

I pushed past my father and opened the door, running towards the car.

"Hey- kid! Don't run over there!" Cops tried to stop me, but I didn't care.

"No! Let me see him!!" I struggled in their grip. "Let me see my brother!! Please!!"

Dad wrapped his arms around me, shielding me from seeing Shoyo. "Don't, Natsu. Your brother is charged with the murder of not one, but fifteen people. Including having to do with the disappearance of Kageyama Tobio and your sister."

"Shoyo..." I couldn't take it. I cried in my father's arms as he ran his fingers through my red hair. His (h/c) beard tickled me slightly, but I couldn't smile.

I couldn't do anything but cry.

Around midnight, my parents and I went to stay with my friend Estella's house since our house was an active crime scene as were the other houses of the slaughtered teenagers since the police were looking for certain clues as to why this happened.

I saw the car drive away with Shoyo in it.

_Shoyo...I don't known what to believe anymore. I don't want to believe that you, the brother I love and look up to the most would do that._

But the evidence was right there.

I couldn't sleep that night.

I couldn't get the broken look of my parents out of my head.

**Shoyo POV**

"He's absolutely disgusting," I heard a policeman say as he looked at the picture of my sister's hickeys taken by Kageyama.

No matter how much I tried to tell them the truth, they wouldn't believe it.

That's when I found out that Kageyama was called in sick two days ago and they think that he went missing.

"It's the energetic ones that you need to look out for."

The door opened that lead into the conference room where I was detained.

My jaw dropped. In front of me stood Daichi.

The captain of the volleyball team when I was a first year.

"Hinata Shoyo." His eyes held disappointment. "I had hoped to see you again, but I never could've pictured our reunion to be like this."

I could only cry more when he slammed his hand down on the metal table.

"Fucking damn it, Hinata! What the fuck happened to you!?"

"I DIDN'T DO IT!!" I cried. "Please believe me!!"

Daichi shook his head and took a deep breath and sat down after triple-checking that I couldn't move myself. "Okay, supposed I believed you. Then who would've killed them all and kidnapped Shinsuke Kita, Kageyama Tobio, and your sister?"

"It was Kageyama!! He blackmailed my sister into a relationship with photos-"

"Oh, we found those _photos_." Daichi had a death glare on. "Forensics analyzed it. Kageyama never touched them. The only people who touched them are you and Tsukishima Kei. But..." Daichi slid a picture of Tsukishima's mangled body in front of me. "I think we both know that he paid for doing some shit like that with his life. But the question is, who killed him?"

Daichi slid another picture across the table. It was my body- the knife's safety in my palm and my face laying next to Tsukishima's with the knife in his throat.

"We found you like this and the latex gloves that you must've used." Daichi couldn't stop. "Hinata Shoyo. You won't be getting out of this. I'm sorry, old friend. But you're a threat to the public safety and therefore, you need to seek help. Your parents agreed to admit you into a mental institute considering your..."

Everything became white noise.

_I didn't do it._

**Kageyama POV**

It was all over the news.

I was glad I was in my family home in Hokkaido. It was a very long drive, but well worth it.

It was now 8:55 am and the camera showed the footage of last night.

(y/n) was still out.

I knew she would wake up soon so I decided to go make her breakfast in the kitchen. In case she got any funny ideas, I had made the entire basement-apartment safe for her- and in preparation for our family since I knew she was bound to get pregnant eventually.

_Everything is going to plan and nothing- not even (y/n) can fuck this up._

**________ **

**Out of curiosity, how long do you think this book is going to be? I already know how long I plan for it to be, but I want to know what you all think.**

**Also, MY POOR BABY SHOYO!! You deserve better** 🥺


	12. [12] Rock Hard

**Warning: psychological disorders and slight gore**

**Reader POV**

My eyes slowly fluttered open and I looked around. It seemed to be a basement apartment of sorts, judging by the small window near the ceiling.

**(Obviously not the back door, but that's basically the place where you are)**

I smelled something cooking and I slid out of the comfortable bed, taking notice that I was wearing one of Kageyama's shirts and just a pair of underwear.

The area was warm and it felt nice. I walked out of the bedroom area and into the main part.

I passed by another bathroom, two smaller bedrooms, a huge living room area with a nice and big flatscreen tv. Then I saw him.

Kageyama was cooking up what smelled to be a meat sauce, and he had some pasta boiling. There was bread and butter on the table.

I glanced at the clock at it said 6:23 pm.

"I thought you would wake up hours ago," Kageyama said with a soft smile as he set a bowl in front of me, me taking a seat in the process.

Images of last night flashed in my mind and I started to hyperventilate.

"(y/n)!? Breathe. Baby, breathe. It's going to be okay. You're safe now." Kageyama stopped what he was doing and wrapped his arms around me. He held me just like that. "Shhh... It's okay. I'm here."

_That's exactly why I don't feel safe, you bastard._

Kageyama turned my head a bit and stared into my (e/c) eyes, his blue ones searching them. "It's going to be okay, honey. Look, I made you something to eat. Why don't we eat something and then we can talk about what's going to happen, okay?"

I nodded slowly, unsure of what to do.

Kageyama poured me a glass of wine (the legal drinking age is like 16 in Japan) and then sat down across from me.

I eyed the food skeptically and deemed it was safe to eat. I chewed it slowly then picked up the napkin and spit it back out, memories of chewing Kei's eye...

"I didn't put anything in the meal," Kageyama said with a frustrated glance. "Why did you spit it out??"

"It's not the food," I said quietly. I picked up the fork again and tried not to envision a bowl of eyes and the fork as the knife, stabbing into it.

I dropped the fork and looked down, tears flowing down my face. "I-I can't do this, Kageyama."

His mouth moved into a straight line. "(y/n). You need to eat. Even if I have to force you. If not for me, but for yourself."

I nodded and tried to ignore the flashbacks.

In all honesty, Kageyama could cook pretty well.

He watched me with a soft smile on his face. This was the first time you and him had dinner together- alone.

"So you're probably wondering where you are. We are in Hokkaido, in my family's winter house. This basement was renovated for my sister to use since the main house was also being renovated at the time." Kageyama pointed to the window. "It's much colder out here and I think it's nice."

I took a good look at my surroundings. There was a cellar for the wine behind bars, a granite kitchen, beautiful floors, soft carpet, and pictures around the basement. There was a staircase that probably lead to the main house.

"In case you're wondering, you can't leave the basement unless it's with me. I have the key with me at all times and even if you try to use certain acts to get it, you can't escape this house. You can't escape **me**."

I was quiet as he picked up a piece of bread nd buttered it, offering me half.

I nibbled on it as he watched me with content in his eyes.

Once everything was done, I watched as he cleaned it all up. He told me to go lay down on the couch. I didn't want to make him mad.

I found a fluffy blanket nearby and cuddled up to it, breathing in the smell. As much as I hated Kageyama, I couldn't deny that he smelled nice.

Said man came into the living room with hot chocolate in mugs. "Let's pick something to watch."

He set the hot chocolate mugs down- well, he actually gave mine to me since I asked- and picked up the remote.

We settled on watching The Great British Baking Show since I wasn't really happy watching ET.

I started falling asleep again. Kageyama took the now empty mug from my hands, set it on the coffee table, wrapped a lazy arm around me, and leaned my head against his toned chest.

I tried to ignore the screaming voices in my head as the handsome male kissed my forehead and continued watching the show.

**Tsukishima Akiteru POV**

It was silent inside the apartment we rented.

My parents locked themselves in their room and I wasn't any better.

It was so hard to believe that in just one night, my two younger siblings were stolen from us.

Their lives literally ripped away.

I scrolled through my phone and let out choked sobs as I saw the endless pictures taken of my family.

There was one in particular with (y/n) and Kei holding hands at the fall festival about a month ago.

Then I noticed something about almost every photo.

Kageyama was somewhere in the background.

I knew Kageyama Tobio also went mission along with (y/n).

Shinsuke Kita's body was discovered by accident. Fishermen had found it at the bottom of the bay and the body was identified as the missing college student.

"No way..." I called up my girlfriend,Tanaka Saeko, and we talked over the phone.

"Well, from what my brother and Nishinoya tell me, Kageyama always was a bit...different. Like, he could have violent episodes. I don't know if your brother told you, but Kageyama and Hinata Shoyo got into a big fight in their first year and there was someone from Aobajohsai who came forward and told the school about Kageyama's tendencies to punch things and cut things up for fun."

"Holy fuck..." My mind flashed back to the mangled body of my poor brother. "Saeko, you don't think...?"

"It's too early to assume anything," she whispered. "But I don't think Kageyama is innocent in this."

We talked a bit more and ended the call around 3:55 am.

I couldn't stop thinking.

_If Kageyama Tobio had anything to do with those murders, I'm going to make him wish with every fucking ounce in his body that he wasn't born._

**________**

**Yeah, I'm also horrified and lowkey crying.**


	13. [13] Stop Smiling

Warning: Another intense chapter. Please read with caution.

Reader POV

I slowly sat up. Kageyama was sleeping on the couch and his head leaning on mine.

He had some raven locks covering his face.

_Too bad you're a fucking murder. You actually look really adorable._

Not a single ounce of me felt anything but hatred, fear, hurt, and sadness.

I located the key-well, it actually was rubbing against me as Kageyama moved in his sleep. I snuck my hand in his pocket and took out out, but then his hand slammed on mine.

"I'm not stupid." Kageyama kicked me off the couch and my face came in contact with the sharp edge of the coffee table.

I tried to block out the pain.

_If he keeps doing it, maybe I'll see the others again...maybe then Kei and I can be together._

"You fucking bitch." Kageyama pulled a small knife from his pocket after removing the safety. He grabbed my hair and stabbed directly along my jawline.

I smiled as he dragged me to the kitchen and tied me to a chair. "Aw, is the tyrant pissed off?" I mocked.

Kageyama roared with fury and slapped me across the face. He picked up a sharper knife and laid my arm on the table and cut his name on my arm. Letter by letter, he spelled Kageyama.

He then opened the cabinet and came back with a bottle of vinegar, salt, and lemon juice.

The male poured the vinegar and lemon juice all over me, the cuts burning.

Kageyama Tobio. A disgusting bastard.

I smiled with tears coming out of my eyes as he grabbed a handful of salt and rubbing my jawline and arm with it.

_That's right. Fucking kill me, you piece of shit._

"Stop smiling!" He slapped my face again like he was serving.

"Doesn't the king like his poor prisoner smiling with agony?" I smirked as he slapped my face continuously.

"You watch your fucking mouth, you little bitch."

"Make me."

Kageyama untied me and threw me to the tile floor. "You must really like talking back. What if I cut off your tongue?"

"Do it, you bastard."

He instead grabbed a stapler and held it up to my mouth. "Stick your tongue out."

I winced in pain as he slammed the stapler into my tongue.

But I never stopped smiling.

He leaned over and grabbed an iron-pan from the stove and slammed it down onto my legs with his full force.

He kept repeating it until my legs were decorated black and blue.

Kageyama was panting by the time he was done. He dragged me by my hair as I began to sing Shiratorizawa's chant.

"Shut the fuck up!!" Kageyama grabbed a piece of duct tape after throwing me into the wine cellar.

He turned off all the lights in the cellar and slammed the cage door closed after locking it.

"You'll stay in here until you've learned your lesson." Kageyama spit in my face and then he walked up the stairs and the door slammed behind him.

I was left in the basement of whatever home I was put in.

That's when the fortress broke.

I groaned in pain as I tried to move my legs, but they wouldn't move.

_Why did he have to kidnap me and what the fuck triggered this??_

Kageyama POV

I left (y/n) down there for a total of three days.

I had decided to see if she liked isolation.

The clock read 10:52 pm.

The case was made public and all the police forces were looking for me and (y/n) since Shinsuke Kita was found by accident.

I was just glad that we had this house in this old lady's (who died years ago) name.

When I went to the store, our faces were on every screen and fliers.

I was just glad I wore a disguise.

I unlocked the basement door and relocked it, slipping the key into my pocket.

Even if (y/n) managed to get this key, she didn't known where the other eight keys were that would be her ticket out.

I was glad the old lady's house was a victorian beauty- there were doors that lead to every room that could be locked.

It was an odd building, but I liked it.

I descended down the stairs, flicking the lights on.

(y/n) was asleep on the cold floors, the bars of the cage separating us.

I unlocked the cage and rolled her over after kicking her awake. "Did you learn your lesson, bitch?"

Her eyes held hatred in them as she slowly nodded.

I ripped the duct tape off her mouth and smirked. "Speak up."

"Yes."

"Yes, what?"

"Yes. I have learned my lesson."

I nodded and picked her up, dragging her to the bathroom and placed her in the tub as I began the bath (after undressing her), mindful of her broken legs.

"I'll bandage you up, okay?" I undressed myself and sat behind her.

She was silent as I cleaned up her legs. I pressed kisses along her bloodied jawline.

My hands dipped lower and lower as I made contact with her womanhood.

I gently bit her neck as she gasped, my hands rubbing slow circles around.

"You've taken your punishment well. And good girls get rewards."

I didn't even have to be careful- her legs were already bruised up.

I carried the (h/c)-haired female to our room and pressed her to the bed, mindful of her back.

She wasn't attentive as she usually was as I pounded into her.

She just grabbed my hair and allowed me to take her, tears rolling down her face as we did so.

When all was done and finished, she immediately turned her body away from me.

I noticed how she seemed distant. Any other time we would have sex, she would just let me cuddle her into my chest. But this time, she was facing away from me and crying.

"(y/n?)" I whispered as I faced her. "You...you at least enjoyed it, right?"

She was silent.

"(y/n)..."

"No."

I rolled my eyes. "Well, it doesn't fucking matter. If I want you, I'll have you."

She scooted away from me on the bed, the sobs dying down.

Eventually, she fell asleep.

I was awake. In the darkness, I couldn't help but feel a weird pang in my heart.


	14. [14] Fly.

**Warning: YET ANOTHER intense chapter ahead. Please read with caution.**

***slides ANOTHER tissue box over* You'll need that.**

**Also, I don't know the justice system in Japan, so please bear with me.**

**To heighten the affects of the story, please play _Seven Years_ by Lukas Graham.**

**Shoyo POV**

I was dragged into a new cell.

The cops handling me kicked me into the cell.

"You disgusting pig. You deserve to fucking die."

They prowled in after and pinned me down. Blow after blow.

I cried out in pain as they beat me over and over again.

"DISGUSTING! PIG!!" They grabbed my hair and yanked it violently.

I screamed in pain as they sprayed pepper spray in my eyes, keeping them open.

Someone was heard in the hall and the two cleaned themselves up and gave me one final kick and then left, spitting on me.

The other prisoners huddled closer to themselves as the two cops walked past them.

My cellmate, a male with sunken cheeks and blue eyes looked at me with pity.

"What got you inside the slammer, young one?"

I couldn't speak. My jaw hurt too much.

The old man sighed and picked me up gently, placing me on the cot in the cell. "Those are pretty nasty bruises."

I couldn't speak and I couldn't move.

The man sharing a cell with me said his name was Antonio Herandéz from Brazil. He was thrown in the slammer since he was wrongly convicted of killing some rich bastard.

He told me that his family turned against him and his youngest daughter was afraid of him.

Antonio said that it happened over ten years ago and they've been delaying his execution.

However, they told him today that his execution would be in a weeks.

"So you've got to deal with me for a few weeks."

Over the next few weeks, the officers would give me disgusted looks and the two in particular liked to beat me up- and no one did anything about it.

I stuck with Antonio and he showed me the layout of the place.

No one came to see me.

The night before Antonio was going to die, he said his goodbyes to me.

"Stay strong, kid. You're young enough to start over and-"

"Take him away."

I said goodbye to Antonio and he gave me a letter written in Portuguese to give to his family- if they even bothered to show up.

The cell felt cold and desolate- lacking the warmth of Antonio.

The other people behind bars kept to themselves, but gave me smirks that said "you're dead".

Antonio Hernadéz was put onto the electric chair and was shocked at high voltages.

They carried his body out of the prison and I could see it from the small window in my cell which was on the third floor.

His body was thrown onto a truck like it was nothing but a sack of potatoes and the truck drove away.

The rattling of keys brought me back to reality.

Today was the day of my trial.

Out in an orange jumpsuit I went, the other prisoners clapping and cheering behind me.

The cameras flashed in my face like thousands of eyes as I stepped out of the cop's car.

I knew my face would make the headlines of many important newspapers.

_Please...don't hate me._

I was dragged into the courtroom and saw my friends on the stands.

My gaze met my mother's who looked away in disgust and my father's who glared at me.

Natsu couldn't look at me.

"Order in the court!" The justice stepped into her seat. "Present the convict."

"My name is Hinata Shoyo, a third year at Karasuno High School in Miyagi."

I sat back down.

My friends whispered behind me as the trial went on.

"Has the defendent provided a statement?"

"Actually..." my friend Kenma Kozume stood up. "May I speak?"

"That isn't-"

The justice silenced the prosecutor. "I want to hear it."

Kenma swore the oath and stood on the stand, facing the endless press. "Hinata Shoyo is accused of poisoning, possession of illegal substances, incest, murder, and what else did you people accuse an innocent teenager of? Either way, I can tell you that it's all bullshit. Shoyo is one of the few people I can call my friend. He would never do anything like that. Hell, the boy can barely hold a kitchen knife without dropping it."

Kenma spoke and then my friend Akaashi, Nishinoya, Sugawara,and Tanaka spoke.

However, the evidence was stacked against me.

"Does Hinata Shoyo have anything to say in defense?"

I nodded and stood up. "I'm innocent. Yes, (y/n) and I were closer than most siblings, but that's because I knew what she went through at her old school. Those photos you found- Tsukishima Kei-"

"Don't you use my son's name, you filthy pig!" Tsukishima's mother spat, her voice filled with hatred.

I bit my lip. "Those photos found in his room- I never saw them until he himself found them in Kageyama Tobio's gym bag one day after practice. All of the things you accuse me of are false. I know none of you believe me, but those things were done by my sister's abusive boyfriend, Kageyama Tobio himself."

"Likely story," I heard Daichi whisper to someone.

"I just want to say that I'm sorry for making you all doubt my innocence, but it's the truth. I've never hurt anyone. A-and if they were still alive, they would tell you so."

Everyone got quiet as I sat down, my head down as tears flowed through my eyes.

The justice closed her eyes and reopened them. "I need time to process this. We will adjourn for now and meet back tomorrow. Dismissed."

"You won't get away with this!!" Yamaguchi's parents screeched along with Tsukishima's and Yachi's.

"You'll never be proven innocent, you disgrace!!" Aunt Yui lunged forward and she had to be restrained by my uncle who cast me a disappointed and heartbroken look.

I was escorted out of the trial room and my old classmates whispered amongst themselves.

I even saw people I knew from volleyball.

Akaashi was trying to calm Kuroo Tetsuro down who was screaming curses at me for killing Tsukishima Mizuki, the girl he loved.

That night in prison, I found a hook at the top of my cell. I stood on the bed, a smile on my face.

Tonight, I was going to see them all again.

My mind flashed with an image of all of us.

_I'm sorry._

The cops weren't paying attention.

"Oi, kid! Don't do it!" The person in the cell across from me shouted. "Hey! Wake up!"

I smiled one last time.

I knew that the evidence was stacked against me and it was enough to even negotiate a death sentence.

I couldn't take the agony anymore.

The screams and curses shouted at me echoed in my ears.

_Do it._

_Jump._

I was once a flightless crow. But now, I'll be able to fly.

I jumped.

_I'm sorry, (y/n)._

_______________

**I'm fucking sobbing.**


	15. [15] I Got You

**Are you crying yet? If you aren't yet, you definitely will after this chapter.**

**Or maybe not, idk**

**Natsu POV**

Shoyo's second part of his trial was tomorrow.

A month had passed since (y/n) went missing.

Around 9:22 am, the police showed up with Shoyo's clothes.

"Mr. and Mrs. Hinata, we regret to inform you that Hinata Shoyo was found this morning hanging in his cell."

My mother dropped the dish she was holding and it shattered onto the hardwood floors.

"No..."

"Please!" I grabbed the officer's arm and he glanced down at me and I gasped.

It was Sawamura Daichi.

"I'm so sorry, Natsu." He leaned down and hugged me. "He..."

Daichi couldn't finish his sentance.

"He was innocent," the other cop said. "An anonymous source came forward **this morning** and gave us the missing pieces. They said that Kageyama cane to them and asked them to hide the footage. We saw footage of Kageyama Tobio breaking into both of your homes with things...and we took a deeper scan of those photos."

"We have all evidence that points to Kageyama Tobio- and we saw..."

I couldn't stop crying.

My parents looked ashamed.

"He was innocent this entire time and we...we..."

Daichi handed us a letter. "He would've wanted you to read it."

My parents couldn't speak.

I took the letter and closed the door after saying goodbye.

Daichi stood outside the door and broke down in sobs. His cop friend helped him off and they drove off.

"Mom?" I called to my mother who collapsed onto the floor, my father holding her.

"Not now, Pumpkin." Dad gestured me to come join them in their little pod of sadness.

I allowed myself to be held by my parents.

I knew what they were thinking- protect me at all costs.

They had one child dead and the other missing- not knowing if (y/n) was dead or alive.

My parents secluded themselves in their room and I was left in the lingering silence.

I got a broom and pan and swept up the broken shards.

It's funny. One day, you're with your entire family. Smiling. Then the next, that perfect image is shattered.

Just like the plate.

I collapsed onto my knees and buried my face in my hands, not caring that the glass cut into my jeans and my skin.

"It's not fair..."

I let out choked sobs, not able to take this pain.

I went to bed, crying myself to sleep. I fell asleep, remembering the time when Shoyo, (y/n), and I swimming in a lake nearby with their friends.

It was the beginning of June.

_Flashback_

"Natsu!" Shoyo held his arms open as I stood at the end of the dock. "Jump! I got you!"

"Come join us!" (y/n) swam backstroke behind Shoyo who was treading water.

I let out a scream of happiness and jumped into my brother's arms.

"Wow, Natsu!" Yachi smiled at me from where she was laying on the floatie with Yamaguchi leaning against it. "That was a great jump!"

"Yeah!" Mizuki jumped in after me.

Tsukishima Kei growled in annoyance. "You idiot. You splashed me."

I ignored them and hugged Shoyo.

He began to swim into the deeper waters.

"I'm scared! Don't go too far out!"

Shoyo laughed and hugged me tightly. "Don't worry, Natsu. I got you."

_End of flashback_

The day of the funeral arrived.

There were no new leads for Kageyama Tobio and my sister.

Dressed in all black, I threw a single lily onto Shoyo's coffin.

Even in the end, he was smiling.

The funeral was very small. Only us and of course the Yamaguchi's, Tsukishima's, and Yachi's.

They expressed their sincerest apologies when it broke the news that my brother was innocent of all things pressed against him.

My parents were especially broken.

The last things they said to my brother were words of disgust and hatred.

Words that could never be taken back.

"Farwell, Sho." I wiped my eyes and looked up at the sun, hidden behind the puffy gray snow clouds.

Christmas was around the corner.

It was going to be our first Christmas without (y/n) and Shoyo.

The snow gently fell onto the world as the people covered up my brother's grave with dirt.

I took out the letter and my eyes watered as I read it to my parents when we got home.

_Dear Mom, Dad, and Natsu._

_I'm sorry._

_Maybe you'll miss me, maybe you won't. Please just know that I was innocent._

_But should (y/n) truly be dead, I'll go find her in heaven and tell her you all say hello._

_If you're reading this, then that means I'm dead._

_It's for the best, I suppose._

_People only listen when it's too late._

_But please promise me that you'll find Antonio Hernandéz's family in Brazil and give them the letter enclosed in a blue envelope._

_Again, I'm sorry._

_Shoyo_

I held up the blue envelope and smiled weakly. "Even in the end, he's the same loving and caring brother I always knew."

**Reader POV**

I was a mess.

"(y/n), calm down!" Kageyama tried his best to comfort me as I violently jerked around on the couch, my cries getting louder.

The news station was still covering the suicide of my brother.

"A teen from Karasuno High School Hinata Shoyo was found dead three days ago and his funeral was today. The boy who we all thought was a convict of multiple offenses was actually innocent. If anyone has any information regarding the whereabouts of Kageyama Tobio and Hinata (y/n), the families urge you to come forward-"

"(y/n), please!"

I struggled as he held me. "Let go of me, you bastard!! You did this to him!!"

"(y/n), this isn't healthy for you to freak out so much. He's dead and you can't change that-"

"Fuck you!" I pushed him away, burying my head into a pillow and letting out louder cries. "You did this to him..."

Kageyama bit his lip and slowly moved the blanket off me. "(y/n), please."

**_ "This isn't good for you or the baby." _ **

**_______**

**If you're not crying, then mad respect to you. I was fucking sobbing while writing this.**


	16. [16] Volleyball Cookies

**(n/n) nickname**

**Reader POV**

Kageyama was currently cleaning up the aftermath of my 'episode'.

I was laying down on the big bed, just staring at the ceiling, a vacant expression on my face.

Kageyama paused what he was doing and came over, gently stroking my face. "(n/n)?"

I ignored him. "Shoyo was only 18."

"(y/n), stop thinking about him. Please." The male held my smaller hand in his large ones, staring at me with pleading eyes. "You haven't been doing so well and it's been well over half a month since he died."

"But it doesn't matter to you," I closed my eyes. "I-I didn't even get to say goodbye. It's because of me he died."

Kageyama didn't say anything. He didn't need to.

"(y/n), are you hungry? I'll order your favorite food."

"No...I'm so tired, Tobio." My urge to fight was dwindling as each day passed. I just succumbed to each order he gave, not caring anymore.

My legs were in no shape to walk around so he carried me around the basement.

My eyes closed and I felt him snuggle under the covers with me, pressing his lips to mine.

When I woke up next, Kageyama was gone. I heard a loud crash outside the bedroom area.

"FUCK!"

I sat up and hobbled on unsteady legs to the living room area.

Kageyama was sitting on his bum, a fake Christmas tree fallen and plastic ornaments rolling around.

"Tobio?" I leaned against the couch.

"Oh, (y/n). Did I wake you? I'm sorry."

He got up and placed me down on the couch then got to work, fixing up the living room and fixing the tree.

He put on a movie and allowed me to watch it as he finished making dinner.

"Tobio, what are you doing?"

He looked at me like I was stupid. "It's Christmas Eve, Boke."

"Oh? I...I kinda lost track of the days."

Kageyama's eyes softened. "Oh. Don't worry about it, (n/n). Is vegetable lasagna good? I read online somewhere that it was good for babies."

I shrugged. "Yeah, sure."

 **[I literally love Stoffer's Vegetable Lasagna. It tastes like alfredo sauce** 🤤 **]**

Kageyama set up the dining table and carried me onto a seat, pausing the movie.

"So...how's the outside world?" I asked as I started eating.

"It's fine. I'm just wearing disguises outside so no one recognizes me."

I nodded and he must've noticed my downcast aura.

"Is something wrong with the food? I promise you, there's nothing wrong inside it."

"No...Tobio?"

"Hm?"

"Can I please go to my brother's grave and everyone else's?"

His soft smile turned into an annoyed frown. "(y/n). You know the answer already. Absolutely not."

I bit my lip, not wanting to anger him.

If I made him mad, he wouldn't just be hurting me- but also his child.

As much as I couldn't stand Kageyama, it wouldn't be fair to the one inside me if I killed it. Even if I wanted to, he always hid the coat hangers and anything sharp and long. Not to mention I had already seen enough blood in my life.

"Okay. Can I finish watching the movie?"

He nodded and carried me onto the couch again and wrapped a red checkered blanket around me before unpausing the movie again so he could clean up.

Through the high windows, I saw snow falling gently and frost decorating the glass.

_My first Christmas Eve without my family and in the clutches of Kageyama Tobio._

Kageyama watched me as he came back over, a tray of sugar cookies in his hands. "(y/n), want some? I made them a while ago but was baking the icing onto them."

I couldn't help but smile a bit. He was at least trying to make me comfortable. I'd rather have him be like this instead of the monster I knew him to be.

"Yeah-wait!" I held up a cookie and laughed. "Did you really decorate all of the cookies as volleyballs??"

Kageyama stuck his tongue at me. "No." He held up a cookie that had a number two on it since he was the vice-captain of the team.

I clapped slowly. "W-o-w. I can really see you love volleyball."

"Watch it," he said playfully. "Or else I'll spike this ball to your face."

"Try me, bitch."

He then shoved me down onto the couch, placing the cookie in his mouth as we ate it together, our hands interlocking.

Moments such as these made me want to so desperately forget that he was a dangerous male.

Our lips met as cookie crumbs littered the couch.

He pressed down against me, the movie forgotten as we had a heated makeout session.

I felt his hands play with the hem of the plaid pajama pants he gave me. "Tobio-"

"(y/n)...I need you."

**[Fun fact: you can actually still have sex when you're pregnant since the baby is protected by the womb]**

I wasn't in the right state of mind.

_I just want to forget- even if it's just for a bit._

Kageyama carried me back to the bedroom and placed me down gently.

He removed our clothing and set them to some corner of the bedroom and placed kisses down my body, his hands coming to meet my entrance between my legs.

They were slowly healing so Kageyama took extra care to make sure not to go too rough like he normally did.

I wrapped my arms around his neck and threw my head back as he slowly slid in, his arms wrapping around my torso and lifting me up a bit so he could get me deeper.

_This is so wrong, but if it makes me forget...then so be it._

I knew it was selfish in wanting to forget everything, but it was helping me somewhat get a grasp at the predicament we were in.

Call me stupid and fucked up, but that was the truth.

Kageyama finish onto my stomach and picked me up and ran a bath, cleaning us both up.

I put on one of his tshirts and underwear (he went to a clothing store nearby and got clothes in my sizes though I preferred to wear his clothes since they were more comfortable) and slid underneath the covers.

"I love you," he whispered in my ear as I cuddled into his chest.

"...I love you too." I had to say it. At the end of the day, I knew I needed to survive until the end.

_Fake it until you make it._

**______**

**Yeah, decided to give some fluff since the past chapters I've uploaded today were kinda intense (12-16).**

**Also, how long do you think this is going to be? I know I asked before, but no one answered. I'm just curious to know what you all think.**

**Until tomorrow with more updates~**


	17. [17] One Down

**Another intense chapter ahead. This is going to be really fucked up, so please read with caution once again.**

**Reader POV**

It's been about four months or so since I found out about my brother. The one in my stomach was starting to grow more.

"(y/n)," Kageyama called to me.

I was leaning over the toilet. Morning sickness was a huge bitch.

He gently rubbed my back as I continued to throw up. "It's okay, honey. Just let it all out."

When I was done, he helped me clean myself up. I hobbled into the kitchen where breakfast was waiting. It was a simple egg-bacon-and-toast breakfast.

I eyed the food with hungry eyes.

"(y/n), I was thinking hard about this. You've been a good girl." The ravenette placed his hand on mine. "I want our family to grow up in a really nice house and not be restricted to the basement. So as a result, I'm going to allow you to go upstairs."

"Really?" My eyes glimmered.

_Maybe then I can figure out a way to escape..._

"Yes. But be warned. You can't escape. You'll see what I mean later."

After breakfast, he picked me up and opened the door with the special key and he placed me down on the tiled floor of the kitchen.

As he showed me around the home, I could tell what he meant. Almost each room had doors that could be locked. Even the hallway that lead to the foyer was locked.

Kageyama took me outside after using a series of eight keys. He didn't even try to restrain me. The house was on a one-mile radius with a huge bush surrounding the property.

It was weird seeing a Victorian mansion in Japan, but it didn't matter.

The house was beautiful. It felt like I was walking through time- when ladies dressed in beautiful frilly dresses with white powdered hair as they awaited for the King of England to give the speech before a grand ball.

Snow crunched below Kageyama's boot as he brought me back into the house.

"I...uh...I started building the nursery," he brought me up the beautiful staircase and into a circular room. "Let me know if you want to repaint the walls or something."

I stared at the room. For who this bastard was, he at least knew what babies needed.

Then I spotted a photo of Kageyama as a baby.

**[LOOK HOW ADORABLE HE IS!** 😙❤️ **]**

I picked it up and laughed. "Aww, you had the cutest cheeks ever- and the volleyball! Seriously, Tobio??"

He rolled his blue eyes. "Shut up. My older sister already rubs that in my face every time I see her."

"Hmm..." I placed it down and looked at the rest of the room. There was a rocking chair, a crib, some foam toys scattered around, a fluffy carpet, white frilly curtains, and some furniture in cream.The room itself was painted a light shade of heather. "Where did you get the money for this?"

"It's best that you don't ask."

"Okay then." I knew he came from money, that much was clear.

The house originally was owned by the Kageyama family in the 1800s then in 1984, a woman moved into the house since she was a close friend of the Kageyama family and her family grew up here until they moved out. Kageyama told me the old lady died of breast cancer years ago and the family wanted nothing to do with the house anymore.

However, the house was still under the old lady's name.

"Hey- what's this?" I picked up a notebook that was tightly bound.

Kageyama's eyes widened and he snatched it away. "Don't fucking touch it."

I gave him a confused stare but didn't press the subject.

"Okay. I want to see the other bedrooms."

Kageyama passed a single small door as he made his way to the office upstairs.

"Wait, what was that?"

"What was what?"

I gripped his muscular shoulders. "Tobio, what was that sound? I could've sworn I heard a woman screaming."

He tried to steer me away, but I hobbled over to the door.

"Hello?" I pressed my ear against the wood and I indeed heard another muffled cry.

I didn't care that he was telling me to get back to him. I grabbed a jar from the side table and hit it against the wood.

Kageyama tried to stop me. The door broke and I unlocked it and there was a staircase.

I could still hear the cries of the woman.

"I'm coming! Hold on!!"

"(y/n)! Get back here or so help me, I'll punish you!"

I ignored the pain in my legs as I took each step at a time.

At the top was none other than Akiteru and a blonde woman.

"(y/n)- OH MY GOD!!" It was Tanaka Saeko. "Teru, wake up!!"

Akiteru's bruised face looked at me with horror. "Oh my god...he raped her..."

**< Because you guys don't understand, Akiteru or Kageyama did NOT rape Saeko. Akiteru just pointed out the obvious that Kageyama raped (y/n) since she's pregnant>**

I felt Kageyama touch my shoulders as he wrapped his arms around my waist and rested his chin on my shoulder.

"Now that you've seen them, I think it's time for you to say goodbye to them."

"Kageyama, stop!!" Akiteru pleaded. "Kill us, but please let (y/n) go!"

Kageyama let out a bitter laugh. "Hell no. But I'll tell you this- she's mine. No matter what happens, I'm always going to be with her. Well, I would've been. But I guess we can always make another."

"What-" I let out a scream when he turned me around and pushed me down the stairs.

I hit my head on the walls as he followed me slowly, and pushed me down the other set of stairs.

I didn't even have time to protect my stomach.

"DON'T HURT HER, YOU BASTARD!!" Saeko and Akiteru both struggled in their restraints, but their efforts were futile.

Kageyama dragged me by the hair and slammed the door that lead to the tower the two were being held in.

"You've got some nerve," he growled as he tossed me down another set of stairs.

"Stop!! Tobio, stop!!" I pleaded. "You're going to kill your own child!!"

"Why does it fucking matter?? I know you don't love me and you don't want my child." He walked down the steps where I was crying in pain. He dragged me to the basement door again and threw me down that set of stairs after locking everything.

When he reached the bottom, he pinned me down on the tile floors of the kitchen and brought out a knife, vinegar, and salt.

I didn't even have time to scream. He stabbed it right in my stomach and cut it open by a small sliver and poured vinegar all over the wound as I screamed in agony.

Blood dotted the floor as he did so.

There was no way the baby would've survived that.

Kageyama then began to brutally beat me black and blue, shouting curses at me.

"Did you fucking think that me being nice wasn't good?! Well, now you'll get the tyrant king, you fucking piece of shit."

I tried to stop him, but he kept doing it.

"St-"

"Unless it's a sorry, shut the _fuck_ up." He grabbed a can of pepper spray and sprayed it right in my eyes.

He reached into the wound and grabbed the fetus- it was no bigger than the size of his palm.

"Do you see it, (y/n)? That's our child. And it looks as if it would've been a boy." Kageyama squeezed it and shoved it right in my face.

He then threw it onto the stove and turned the burner on and it was gone. In flames.

"I-"

He slapped my face. "I show you a bit of freedom and this is what you do. Ungrateful bitch." He hit me hard on the head with a rolling pin and I passed out.

_Just kill me already._

___________

**Yep. Fucked up. But hey, you guys didn't want the baby. Now it's gone.**


	18. [18] Refusal

**Reader POV**

Kageyama was stitching up my lower abdomen again.

It's been a couple of weeks since he murdered our son.

I just stared at the ceiling with vacant eyes.

He made no move to comfort me. I didn't even want him to.

I just laid there, not caring anymore.

Kageyama looked at me briefly. "There's no use in crying, (y/n). It's already done and you can't change it."

_Shut the fuck up, you heartless bastard._

I closed and wished with all my heart that I just sucked it up and continued my schooling in London. Maybe then, I wouldn't have met Kageyama or anyone else.

Yachi, Yamaguchi, Kei, Mizuki,Nathaniel, Jacob, and Shoyo would still be alive.

_It's all my fault. Everyone suffered because of me._

_I'm such a stupid bitch._

Kageyama cleaned up the mess in the kitchen and cursed when he saw he couldn't get some blood stains out of the carpet so he used the computer system to search up a way to get it out.

I had tried to get the computer to work, but he taped a piece of paper over the camera and had the screen locked at all times. No matter how hard I tried, I could never guess the password.

"(y/n)?" Kageyama tapped my shoulder around 6:09 pm. I flinched away at his touch. He bit his lip and tried to ignore that factor. "Come on, I made dinner."

I snuggled deeper into the covers, not caring.

He sighed and ran his palms on my sides. "Come on, (y/n). You need to eat."

I ignored him and he didn't like that. He didn't care. He carried me to the dining area and set me down. There was a bowl of tomato soup and a grilled cheese waiting for me.

He watched me with a soft smile, knowing that I couldn't say no to food.

However, I just stared at my lap. Not a single word was spoken.

Just a single tear went down my face.

"(y/n)...honey, you need to eat."

I shook my head.

"Please? Just a little bite?"

When I again refused, the male slammed his hands on the table, breathing heavily. He picked up the hot soup and threw it at my face.

The contents dripped onto the floor as I just sat there.

"Fucking eat your food, you ungrateful bitch."

Again, I ignored him.

_If I keep ignoring him and pissing him off, maybe he'll stop. Maybe he'll kill me._

"If you don't eat your food, so help me god..."

I rolled my eyes.

"That's it." He left me there after throwing his bowl at the wall. The glass shattered and the soup itself splattered to the floor. He stormed upstairs to the main floor and slammed the door behind him.

I sat in the dim lighting, not caring.

However, Kageyama came back down dragging Akiteru down by his hair.

"I wonder how long it would take for him to drown?" Kageyama smirked. He threw a bondaged Akiteru into the big bathtub before starting it and dragging me into the bathroom.

"Tobio? What the fuck-?"

Kageyama grabbed a knife and after removing the duct tape on him, he cut a solid cut along Akieru's jaw- and twisting it, effectively dislocating his lower mandible.

Akiteru let out cries of pain.

"Tobio, stop it!!!"

But the tall male didn't listen. He pushed Akiteru's head underneath the water, drowning him.

"Funny how you only use my name when you want something," he snarled. He yanked Akiteru's head back up and the poor Tsukishima gasped for air.

"Whatever he tells you to do, don't do it!" Akiteru told me. "He'll just kill me anyway."

"Shut the fuck up." Kageyama shoved Akiteru back down into the water. "(y/n). If you don't fucking eat, I'll kill Akiteru right here in front of you. And another mindless fool will be dead because of you."

_He's right._

"Fine! I'll eat something!"

Kageyama smirked. "And you can apologize for your behavior. You can start by getting on your knees."

I swallowed my pride and did as he told. He unbuttoned his pants with one hand, using the other to keep Akiteru in the water.

"I'll let him breathe when you make me cum, you dirty slut. So you'd better move that pretty little mouth of yours fast. Otherwise, poor Tsukishima Akiteru will die."

_Fuck you._

I opened my mouth after stroking his length, tears running down my face.

"Look at me," Kageyama gripped my head, letting out sighs of relief.

I moved my mouth quickly, just wanting to get this over with.

"Shit! (y/n), you better swallow me whole!"

I tasted something salty as he came into my mouth.

Kageyama lifted Akiteru's face and let him go.

I was pinned down onto the floor as Kageyama tore off the remains of our clothes.

"Tobio-"

He smirked against my skin. "Let Akiteru see this. The girl his pathetic brother loved being fucked by his rival."

He didn't even care that I wasn't prepared.

I let out a gasp of pain as he pushed all the way in, biting my neck hard.

Then while Kageyama was distracted, Akiteru picked up the towel rack and swung it at his head- as hard as possible.

"(y/n)! Let's go!" Akiteru pulled Kageyama away from me and placed a tshirt on me before picking me up and running to the staircase.

_Freedom...here we go._


	19. [19] Fire

**I know you guys think (y/n) is a dumbass bitch, and Kageyama a motherfucking pig, but please don't comment it so much. It makes me as the author want to stop updating.**

**Natsu POV**

It was all up in flames.

The home we shared.

All of the memories burned.

Through the hazy smoke, I could see the firemen bringing my mother out...but my father wasn't with them. He was carried by someone else.

"Mom!!" I ran to my mother and she was brought into an ambulance and my father was brought into another.

"Come with us," Aunt Yui held my shoulders.

"No!!" I struggled in her group.

I saw my parents. Both of them had severe burns on them.

And I smelled like gasoline.

"I think someone broke into their house, doused them in gasoline, and set it on fire," I heard a cop say.

"The footage shows some guy around 6'1 breaking into the house," I heard Daichi say. "But it wasn't Kageyama. The person had long blonde hair, and check this out. They seem to disappear."

"Let's go." Aunt Yui dragged me into the car.

I kicked her hard in the shin and ran after the two ambulances. "MOM!! DAD!! PLEASE DON'T GO!"

"Natsu!"

I collapsed on the road, tears flowing through my eyes. "Please don't leave me..."

**Kageyama POV (twenty minutes earlier)**

It was currently 12:03 AM.

I was wearing a disguise. (y/n), Akiteru, and Saeko were tied up together in the basement.

I carried a bag of gasoline with me as I picked the lock to the Hinata household.

In the darkness I went. No one was awake.

I walked up the stairs after pouring gasoline all over the house.

The Hinata parents were both asleep and their door was wide open, as was the little brat's.

"All the better for me, I suppose."

The tiniest bit of sanity left inside me was yelling at me to just stop and turn myself in. But I saw a picture of (y/n) in the hallway wearing a white summer dress and holding baby Natsu.

_This is all for you, (y/n)._

I coughed a bit as I poured the gasoline all over Natsu and their parents.

Natsu slowly opened her eyes and I was so relieved I was wearing a disguise, complete with a face mask.

"Who are you-?"

I fled downstairs.

"H-Hey!! Wait! Who are you??"

_SHIT! SHIT! SHIT!_

I quickly lit a match and threw it on the stairs, running out of the house. It landed on the fallen picture of the Hinata family.

I paused for a moment and watched it burn.

The smiling faces of Shoyo, (y/n), Natsu, and their parents burned away as the flame consumed it.

From the distance, I could see Natsu running back upstairs as the fire not only lit up her home, but the neighbors as well.

I picked up a telephone and called 119 before running into the forest nearby.

I knew that the brat would survive, but the parents wouldn't.

Hours later, I discarded the disguise in a nearby dumpster and came back to the mansion after putting on the disguise I usually wore, the fake license I used in my pocket.

"Hey-kid!" I saw a police officer near the gates of the mansion. "Do you live here?"

I nodded. "Yes. Is there an issue?"

"Well, you shouldn't leave your car out here."

"Oh shit, sorry."

"Hang on, you look like someone I know." He looked at me carefully. "It can't be!"

My grip tightened around the knife I had in my pocket.

"Sasuka Daishou! It's been such a long time! How's the family?"

Sasuka Daishou was the person I wanted people to see me as, and it looked as if the disguise worked. Not to mention it was also 4:15 am and I had changed into running gear.

"Look, Daishou. I know it's early. So do me a favor. Just move the car and I won't have to write you up, okay?"

I nodded. "Sorry, sir!"

"No problem. And tell your parents I say hi."

_Shove a stick up your ass, you lanky drunk._

He hopped back in his cruiser and drove away.

About five minutes later, I parked the car into the garage and made myself some food after making sure the security systems were up and running.

When (y/n) and Akiteru tried to escape last night, they didn't get far.

I managed to recover quickly enough- not that I had to even worry. The fools forgot that I had the key in my pocket.

I unlocked the door leading down to the basement after taking a shower upstairs, getting cleaned up.

I could hear (y/n) speaking softly to Akiteru.

"Don't worry, Teru. You're going to be okay."

She was currently cradling his bruised up face on her lap. Saeko was still unconscious.

"(y/n)...everything hurts."

"Shh...I've got you."

I stepped onto the carpet floors and turned on the lights.

(y/n) and a Akiteru jumped as I stormed over to them.

"(y/n). Let go of that bastard. If anything, you should be cradling me."

The tears in her beautiful (e/c) eyes didn't go unnoticed by me.

"Tobio, can we please fix up Akiteru and at least give him and Saeko comfortable settings?"

"No. Why would you be so concerned about them?" I kicked Akiteru away from (y/n) and he groaned in pain. "Why does it matter to you!? Are you so much of a whore that you would also fuck a Tsukishima?"

She gave me a pleading look. "Please, Tobio! Let me nurse them back to health. I understand now. I'm the cause of everything. But I'm asking you as the mother of your dead child to at least let me get my mind off it and help someone else instead of being the cause of their deaths."

I sighed. "Fine. But you're going to owe me a favor or two later."

I helped (y/n) carry Akiteru to one room and Saeko to the other.

She gave Akiteru a kiss on the forehead and gave Saeko the same treatment.

I decided then and there that they would have to be used as pawns to get her to surrender to me.

_I'll just tell her about her parents later._

**_______**

**Lowkey simping for Tsukishima Akiteru.**


	20. [20] Tsukishima Akiteru

**Reader POV**

I cleaned up Akiteru's face, whispering words of confort in his ear.

"I'm so pathetic," he said with raw emotions. "I'm 24 and I can't even protect the people I care for."

"No, you aren't." I held his hand and pressed it to my face. "Akiteru, you're one of the bravest people I know."

"But-"

"You stood up to _him_." I pressed a bandage to his face.

He sighed and looked at me with affection. "I know why Kei and Zuki both loved you. You're so amazing. I...I uh, had a bit of a crush on you. But it was clear that you had eyes for my brother. Besides, I think it's cool that you would've been my brother's wife. That salty beanpole."

Akiteru shook his head with sadness. "He talked about you a lot, you know."

His confession made my face redden. "I thought you liked Saeko?"

"I did. But we aren't dating anymore. Three weeks after Kei died, we broke it off. It wasn't fair to either of us. We're just friends now."

"Oh." I looked away with embarrassment. "I-"

"Don't think about it right now." Akiteru leaned back, wincing in pain."Our main focus is getting out of here."

I nodded. "Yeah..."

It was silent for a bit.

Akiteru held my hand and sighed. "Kei always liked to make up weird fantasies that you were married to him. I'm not even kidding. Remember that potato you guys called your baby? He literally refused to let Mom cut it up for mashed potatoes, saying that it was his baby with you."

I laughed, just picturing Kei saying "Fuck off, that's my baby."

"He loved you a lot," Akiteru's brown eyes glistened with tears. "And Zuki wanted you to become her sister legally. But I guess that can't happen right now, can it?"

I bit my lip. "We won't ever give up. I promise you, Akiteru. We're going to get out of here eventually."

I tucked the talk Tsukishima back into his bed and gave his forehead a gentle kiss. I picked up the medical things Kageyama got and closed the door behind me, turning off the light so I could go care for Saeko.

**Akiteru POV**

I watched (y/n) leaving the room, closing the door and turning off the light.

_Gods, the things I would do for you._

When I first met (y/n) all those months ago in March, I instantly knew she was special. Like her brother, the room seemed to light up whenever she was around.

Early on, I had feelings for her, but suppressed them since I couldn't help but see the way Kei looked at her.

I ended up dating Tanaka Saeko, knowing that the blonde didn't make my heart pound so much like (y/n)'s did.

She must've known. Three weeks after Kei and Zuki died and (y/n) went missing, she and I broke it off.

We chose to remain friends. We teamed up with searching for the pretty Hinata (y/n).

It felt so weird coming home from college classes, not hearing my brother teasing (y/n) with Zuki jumping to her defense.

Saeko and I found a fallen charm bracelet that Kei gave to (y/n) on the night they all went to the fall festival.

However, we were both knocked out and awoke in the tower of the old Victorian mansion we were all stuck in now.

When I saw (y/n) pregnant with that bastard's child, I resisted the urge of killing him on the spot. Only because (y/n) was right there and I didn't even want to think about the pain she went through.

I heard Kageyama coming down the basement stairs and call out to her.

"(y/n), I got you more of that gauze tape you wanted."

"Thank you, Tobio."

I knew we had to act quickly. The threat of her developing Stockholm Syndrome was very real. I could already tell she had begun to succumb to the creeping feelings.

"I promise you, (y/n). I'm going to help us all and get us all the fuck out of here."

**Reader POV**

Kageyama watched me with glimmering blue eyes as I moved about the kitchen, heating up some chicken noodle soup since I've been craving it so much along with white macadamia cookies.

"You know," he said as he placed two hands on my stomach, sadness lingering in his voice. "I...I always feel guilty about killing our son. He would've been amazing. You would've been about five months pregnant."

"Has it really been that long?"

"Yeah. I took you around November. It's now March. Which means your birthday is coming up."

**[Hinata Shoyo was born in June. Go back three/four months and March is when you were born since (y/n) is supposed to be a second-year]**

"Oh."

He gently kissed my neck. "What did you want for your birthday?"

I shrugged. "Anything I want, you're going to refuse."

He must've known what I had in mind. "Hey- I'll allow you to go outside in the gardens for a bit- but only if you stay close to me."

"Really?" I looked at him from the side as he added a pinch of garlic to the soup.

"Yeah. But if you run, I promise you that you'll be the one to kill Tsukishima Akiteru."

"Okay. Thank you, Tobio!" I turned around and hugged him tightly. Inside, my brain came up with a plan.

_If I can get a better layout of the land, I'll be able to get all three of us out quicker with knowledge._

"Now, go feed them and we can have an easy night." Tobio kissed my lips gently. "And remember. I love you so much."


	21. [21] Fly Again.

**Another intense chapter ahead.**

**Natsu POV**

"Hinata Natsu." Daichi looked absolutely torn as he stood in front of me, the room where my parents were in behind him. "I am sorry to be the one to tell you, but..." his voice failed him.

"Hinata Izumi and Chiko couldn't be saved."

**[The manga doesn't disclose all parents names, so we'll just pretend, okay? Okay.]**

My knees buckled. "W-what?"

Aunt Yui shook her head in disbelief. "No, they're alive! C'mon, tell us they're alive!!"

The doctors gave us heartbroken looks. "I'm so sorry..."

I pushed past Daichi and my eyes watered. My parents were on their beds. It looked as if they were just sleeping.

I collapsed onto the checkered floor, burying my face in my hands.

"No...please wake up, Dad! Mom, you too!!" I grabbed their cold hands, desperately searching it for any trance of warmth as I placed it on my face. "Y-you promised me that you'd be me become the captain of the volleyball team! You promised to watch me graduate from schools! Dad, you promised to walk me down the aisle one day! Please...wake up!!"

Aunt Yui came into the room and held me on the cold floor after I let go of my parent's hands.

"It's not fair!!" I cried into my aunt's shoulder.

"I know, love. I know."

She ran her fingers through my red hair, the same hair that my mother had and Shoyo had. Only (y/n) and Dad had (h/c) hair and (e/c) eyes.

**[If you/your OC looks like Natsu and Shoyo, then ignore this]**

I stained her white shirt with my tears and snot, neither of us caring.

It was literally just last year that I was running around our house. (y/n) had come home for spring break and we were making yakisoba.

An image of Shoyo's smiling face flashed in my mind.

**[I'm fucking sobbing.]**

Later that night, Aunt Yui called Uncle Ben to pick us up from the hospital. They drove to a restaurant to eat something, but we only ate small portions.

The image of my parents' scarred faces haunted my mind.

I couldn't help but break down in the middle of the restaurant.

The next day, my teachers and a few close friends came to the house my aunt rented.

They offered their deepest condolences to me.

My best friend, Yaku Mori, held me close. "I'm so sorry, Nat..."

I said nothing but cried into her chest. "It's just not fair! First my brother and cousin, then my parents! I'm still not even sure my sister is alive."

Sugawara Kiyoomi bit his lip and engulfed us both in hugs. He didn't know how to comfort us.

The funeral for my parents came.

It was much too soon.

Their graves were lowered next to Shoyo's. Lilies dotted the three graves.

Kiyoomi held me close as I cried into his chest.

Sugawara Koshi, Kiyoomi's older brother, was quiet as he too threw a lily onto the graves. Daichi pressed his lips to Koshi's lips in a manner of comfort.

"Goodbye, Mom and Dad. Tell Shoyo and...if she's also gone, (y/n), I say hello."

Aunt Yui helped me into the car.

I was too sad to celebrate their lives at the after party.

Kageyama Tobio was still at large, and the recent disappearance of Tsukishima Akiteru and Tanaka Saeko haunted the prefecture.

We had some of Shoyo's friends come and offer their condolences.

Hioshimi and a couple others who belonged to the 'short but mighty' groupchat that Shoyo was on each hugged me.

Nishinoya offered me his phone number if I wanted to reach out to him.

A week later, I walked into school with Mori and Kiyoomi at my side.

People whispered about me in the hallways.

"That's Hinata Natsu. Her family was killed these past five months and the sister- she's presumed to be dead."

"Just look at Natsu's eyes. They're just...staring."

"Is she possessed or something?"

Kiyoomi gripped my hand tightly. "Hey! Shut the hell up, you bitches! She's going through a lot right now! Do us all a favor and go away!"

"Natsu?" Mori looked at me with a worried face.

My breathing hitched. "I-I can't do this anymore."

I ran into the girl's bathroom to see my bullies.

"Look who it is! Wannabe whore Hinata Natsu!"

They shoved me against the wall, hurling insults at me.

"You should die!!"

"No one wants you here!"

"Jump off a roof and maybe then people will care about you."

Mori ran into the bathroom and kicked their asses just as her older brother Yaki Morisuke taught her. "Hey! Leave her alone, you ugly bitches!"

They sneered at Mori. "Be careful, Yaku. Otherwise, you'll also end up dead."

They left the bathroom and I collapsed onto the floor, not caring anymore.

"Mori..."

"I'm here, sweetie."

Kiyoomi was waiting outside the bathroom, worry written all over his face. "Natsu, don't listen to those Karens!"

I smiled weakly. "Thank you, Kiyo, and Mori."

_I can't do it anymore._

_I can't live with this pain anymore._

When the last bell rang, I made my way to the roof after leaving a suicide note in my locker.

_Dear whoever is reading this._   
_My name is Hinata Natsu._   
_Sister of Hinata Shoyo and (y/n)._   
_About half a year ago, our lives were flipped over and took a turn for the worst._   
_It's not anyone's fault around me, but myself. Everything hurts._   
_I can't take the pain anymore._   
_Goodbye._

I wiped the tears from my eyes and stepped onto the edge of the roof.

The cherry blossoms swirled in the wind.

Springtime is the rebirth of the world and a chance to begin anew.

_The view from the top is magnificent._

The sun disappeared behind the tall buildings as I extented my arms out, a soft smile on my face as tears streamed down.

_Jump. Then you won't feel any more pain._

I jumped.

"NATSU NO!!"

I closed my eyes and then I felt someone's hand on my wrist.

It was none other than Kiyo and Mori.

"What the hell?!" Mori's brown hues filled with tears as she helped Kiyo be steady as his body was dangling halfway between the roof and air since he caught me. "Natsu! You can't do this!"

"Please, just let us take care of you!" Kiyo pleaded. "I can't live without you!"

I let my bod hang limp.

We were on the fifth story of the school.

I knew if I jumped, I would definitely die.

"Why should I continue living?" I screamed. "Everyone around me is dying! Who knows! You two could be next!"

"We aren't going anywhere!" Kiyo pleaded.

"I'm such a waste of space! Why do you care for me so much!!?"

"You're an amazing person and-and because I love you, I can't stand by and watch you throw your life away!" Kiyo cried as his grip tightened. "You're so beautiful and talented! Damn it, Hinata Natsu! I'm so in love with you!"

My eyes widened. "Then...I'm sorry."

"NATSU NO!"

My wrist slipped in his palm and the last thing I saw as I made my way to the concrete below was Kiyo screaming at Mori to let him go so he could go after me.

_Humans don't have wings so they have to search for other means to fly._

"NATSU!!"

I felt pain all over as I fell to the concrete floor on my head.

I smiled.

_Shoyo. Mom. Dad. I'm coming._

I closed my eyes one final tine after smiling and my world went dark.

**_______**

**I'm just a sobbing mess. How about you?**

**This is definitely one of the most fucked up books I've ever written.**

**That's seriously saying something about me, as the author.**

**No more updates today (I updated five times already in the past 24 hours). I need to take a break tonight and spam you fools with more updates tomorrow, so be prepared.**


	22. [22] The Flightless Come Back

**So I just finished chapter 402 of Haikyuu- THE LAST CHAPTER.**

**I'm fucking crying. Anways, here's another chapter.**

**Kageyama POV**

In the journal (y/n) found all those months ago, I was keeping track of everything.

Long ago, I had a friend who had the most beautiful (h/c) hair. Each weekend, she came with her brother who had the most tangerine-looking hair. She would come to the sandbox and play with the neighborhood kids.

She was called Hinata (y/n).

Back then, I didn't really talk that much. I just sat in my own space, playing volleyball with my grandfather and older sister.

(y/n) had approached me and asked me if I wanted to play since no other kids approached me.

I had accepted her offer and we made a promise months later as we grew closer."

"One day, we're going to a couple," she said with an innocent smile. "And when that day comes, I just know everyone will be happy!"

I slammed the notebook down and buried my face in my palms.

"How the fuck could you forget, (y/n)?!"

I remembered the day when I came to the sandbox in March, looking for (y/n).

Her boke brother informed me that she went to London since her test scores were extremely high. And from then, I never saw her again.

Whenever she was visiting for holiday breaks, my family always dragged me other places.

I followed (y/n) on social media under my cringe-worthy account I made when I was younger.

I indeed knew about the bullies since Shoyo told me.

I was so enraged that she didn't remember me when she first saw me that day months ago when she first came to Karasuno.

And in that rage, I didn't care. She needed to know that she couldn't escape me.

I smirked as I slowly cut up the woman before me. Her screams of agony couldn't be heard down in the basement.

"Look at you," I said as I ripped out her pancreas. "You're a filthy and disgusting bitch. No wonder someone as low and filthy as Tsukishima Akiteru would want you."

Tanaka Saeko screamed in pain as I pulled apart her intestines one by one.

"This will make good protein for them..." I slit her throat and ripped out her trachea, watching the blood seeping from her many wounds with fascination.

"Hmm...you should probably know this," I said as I grabbed her body and minced it up, then grinding it up to throw in the trash since trash day was tomorrow. I couldn't have any large lumps. "But Akiteru never fucking loved you. Neither did your family, you disgrace. At least Tanaka Ryunosuke could become an athletic trainer and actually made a name for himself. Unlike you."

I disposed of the parts and threw it out in the trash and brought it out to the gates, waving to the neighbors (wearing the disguise as Sasuka Daishou).

They waved back and the girl across the street tried to wave me over to her lawn, but I ignored her.

_Those fuckers don't understand. The only one for me is (y/n). And you'd never guess that she's so close._

The gate closed behind me as I walked back into the mansion, sighing. I descended into the basement where (y/n) was reapplying gauze tape to Akiteru's face.

"(y/n). I want to try for another."

She and the older male looked at me with shock.

"Tobio-"

I picked her up after making sure the correct safety gears were working. Akiteru was told to go to his room or do whatever, but not bother (y/n) and I.

"I don't care. We made a deal. You take care of Akiteru and I get to do what I want with you."

**Natsu POV**

"She's awake."

"Oh, thank god! Natsu, darling!" I heard Aunt Yui's voice. "Wake up, darling."

I opened my eyes and saw my aunt and uncle watching.

"Natsu!!" I heard Kiyo's voice. His tears stained my hospital gown as he hugged my body tightly. "I'm so happy you're okay now."

"What...?" I looked around in confusion. "There's no way I could've survived that fall."

Uncle Ben looked at me sadly. "You must've had angels with you, sunshine. Though it's not to say you aren't injured. You fractured your arm and leg. Also your hip, but they managed to repair it."

"Don't you ever do that again," Mori and Kiyo both said.

"Seriously," Aunt Yui said. "We're all here for you, Natsu."

Days later, I was admitted out of the hospital.

The case searching for Tsukishima Akiteru, Tanaka Saeko, Kageyama Tobio, and my sister had gone cold.

There were no new leads.

"Natsu?" Uncle Ben sat on the edge of my bed that night. "Your aunt and I have been talking. We want to move back to England- but with you, of course."

"What??"

"I mean, come on. Don't you think it's a good time to start over? It's April, after all. We could admit you to the school where your cousin and sister went. Everything will be new and it would be less painful than to relive each memory here..." Aunt Yui said as she walked into the room with a glass of water.

I understood why my aunt and uncle were saying that. "But I'd miss all my friends here."

"Sometimes we need to say goodbye to things we hold dear to our hearts in order to move onto the next chapter of our lives. Besides, your friends would be more than welcome in London."

And so, it was decided that we were going to move. A week passed.

"We're going to miss you," Mori and Kiyo both hugged me tightly as I sat in my wheelchair.

"You're mine," Kiyo declared with a blush on his face. "Please don't find anyone else. But if you do, make sure they treat you right."

I hugged them both. "Deal. Make sure you come visit me in England, okay?"

Ten minutes later, the plane took off into the sky.

Through the window, I could see Tokyo getting smaller and smaller.

"Goodbye, (y/n). If you're even alive. If you are, please just let me know somehow." I clutched the bracelet my sister gave me on my sixth birthday.

I had finally left Japan- leaving behind the cold memories of my dead family.

**______**

**Yeah. She's alive.**


	23. [23] Love

Love.

A complex concept that can have thousands of different meanings.

For instance, two lovers could say those three words and their hearts would beat.

Or maybe a mother protecting her children in the name of love.

Love can mean a lot of things good and bad.

Something done in the name of love can both be cruel and beautiful.

Love is usually depicted as red, white, pink, and in the shape of hearts.

Love is a powerful weapon that can bring even the greatest kings to their knees.

It can destroy lives and also bring life.

It's a paradoxical concept that no one truly understands.

**Reader POV**

I just wanted to take my mind off everything.

I wanted to be selfish- just for one night.

I ran my hands down Tobio's muscular back as his lips connected with mine.

"I love you so much, (y/n)," Tobio kissed me feverishly as his hips didn't stop.

I gasped and arched my back as I felt that sweet release. He growled as he shoved his member deep inside me and came.

I knew that he came so much that he probably produced enough semen to get me pregnant- even though it only took one sperm cell to create a baby.

He and I just laid there, catching our breath.

The white sheets came off his bare shoulders somewhat as he leaned up and hovered above me, smiling softly.

"That was amazing." He pulled out of me and cuddled with me.

I tried to ignore my brain screaming at me to get the fuck out.

My mind wasn't clear. One part argued to just stay with him- then no one else will die if I just gave in 100%. The other part- the more logical part- was yelling at me to keep fighting.

But one thing was clear: I couldn't let anyone else die because of me.

Tobio looked at with affection in his blue eyes. "You're going to be a great mother."

_Shut the fuck up, you murderer._

I dreamed of a body of water and someone behind me, their fingers touching my shoulder.

His face was blurred.

But I heard his voice.

"(y/n). I'm here."

When I opened my eyes, Tobio was staring at me with darling blue eyes and stroking my hair in a comforting manner.

"(y/n), are you hungry?"

I shook my head and pointed to the bathroom. He picked me up in a hurry and brought me to the toilet as I emptied my stomach, my eyes wide.

"Tobio..."

He squeezed my shoulders as he cleaned up my face, a warm smile on his face. "I promise you, (y/n). We're going to do this right."

"You won't kill another one of our babies?"

"No."

I leaned into his chest as he carried me into the shower. "Okay..."

He cleaned me up and put one of his shirts on me after giving me undergarments. "C'mon. Let's go eat breakfast."

Over the past few months I've been in the basement, my memory of things before became hazy.

Memories of my family and friends were there, but they were also so far away.

I was glad when Akiteru came. He refreshed my mind, but I still couldn't grasp some things.

He was invited to breakfast- something that never happened.

Tobio had his arms wrapped around me as I flipped pancakes. "I love you so much."

I nodded and kissed him back. I couldn't take it anymore. It felt as if someone had stuffed feathers down my throat every time I wasn't near him.

It was so weird. Sometimes I'd have days where I wanted nothing but for him to pin me down and make love to me all day. Sometimes I'd have days where I was so scared that I'd curl up underneath the sheets and beg Tobio to just free me.

Akiteru watched me with shock in his brown eyes as I allowed Tobio to roam his hands around my body, kissing my face repeatedly.

"Akiteru. Do you want any fruits with your pancakes?" I asked him. "And how many pancakes do you want?"

"Two pancakes will be fine. And sone strawberries would be nice. Thank you, (y/n)."

I placed his request on the table and sat on the right of Tobio with him at the head and Akiteru across from me.

Tobio completely ignored Akiteru and proceeded to feed me, whispering words of love as he did so.

I wanted to forget everything that he did.

I wanted to forget everything that happened.

But mostly, I wanted to forget that he was a murderer.

Tobio decided that it was time we began living in the main parts of the house and we'd leave Akiteru in the basement.

"Why can't he live up here? And where did Saeko go?"

"Well, Saeko left. I released her. As for Akiteru? Well, we're finally starting our family in this house. I can't have another guy in the house, aside from any sons."

I sighed. "But whose going to take care of our kids when we want to..." I tugged his shirt.

Tobio though for a moment. "You have a point. But (y/n), think about it. Another male- a rival. Holding our child, or children."

"Please?"

"I'll...fine." He flicked my forehead and set me down on the tile floors. "But so help me god. If he fucks up, he's going to leave."

"Okay." I hugged him from behind, his tense shoulders relaxing. "Tobio? Can Akiteru come upstairs at least? He hasn't seen the backyard."

"(y/n), one request at a time." He said. "But let's just see if he can handle being down in the basement by himself. I'm not making any promises, but I think he'll be able to come up here."

He patted my hands and walked up the stairs. "Come on. Last time you were allowed upstairs, it didn't end well. I'd rather have you happy up here, so please don't go into rooms I tell you not to go in, okay?"

I nodded and followed him up, clutching the railing. "Okay, Tobio."

_No matter what happens, I need to make sure that Akiteru makes it out. Even if it means I'll be trapped in here forever._

**______**

**I'm so sorry it took so long for me to upload chapter 23 after I uploaded chapter 22 this morning.**

**I kinda hit a roadblock, but now I've got more ideas.**

**I'm predicting this to be 30+ chapters, but that is subject to change.**

**We'll just have to see how long I can write this without making you as the readers bored.**


	24. [24] Ethereal Rose

**Kageyama POV**

I sighed with content as (y/n) was wearing a light yellow dress, laying down on a blanket on the grass in the garden, reading _Divergent_.

She truly looked ethereal.

Like a rose, she is absolutely beautiful but has her flaws.

But even with those flaws, it created a beautiful image.

"(y/n). Honey, I made some lunch."

She looked up at me with a soft smile. "Oh? Thank you, Tobio."

I nodded and placed the plate nearby her, leaning over and kissing her. "This is exactly what I've always wanted, (y/n). You, me, a beautiful house-" I placed a hand on her slightly bloated stomach. "And of course a child on the way."

She blushed and placed her hand on top of mine, placing her book down after marking it.

"Yeah...I mean, after everything that's happened, this is really nice."

I bit my lip when I detected a bit of sadness in her voice. "(y/n), you're here with me now. The world is full of monsters- including myself. But because I'm also a monster, I'm going to protect you and our child-or children-forever."

She leaned up and kissed me- something she only did when we were making sweet love. "I know you will, Tobio. But I have to tell you something." Her voice held worry.

"What's wrong?" I held her hands, looking into her beautiful (e/c) eyes with worry.

The (h/c)-haired female sighed. "I'm beginning to forget things. Like when Akiteru told me about Kei, I actually forgot who that was."

I knew (y/n) couldn't see my face since she was looking at the bright sun. "Oh?" I smirked.

_Take that, you salty asswipe. She doesn't even remember your sorry ass._

"Yeah. But Akiteru speaks of him like we were dating or something. He...Akiteru keeps saying how I was kidnapped by you."

"Akiteru keeps poisoning your mind?" I hissed in annoyance.

"Yeah. But as I said before, I can't remember that." (y/n) looked down at me with confusion swirling in her eyes. "You wouldn't do some of the stuff he said you did, right?"

"What stuff did he tell you that I did?"

(y/n) was starting to look uncomfortable. "W-well, Akiteru told me that you killed my family and friends, probably killed that blonde woman from before. What was her name? Sakura? Saeko? I think it was Saeko. He said that you killed our previous child, raped me, blackmailed me into a relationship, and a lot of other things."

_That's it. Akiteru has to go._

"(y/n)? Look at me."

She did.

"Honey, everything I did was for you because I love you so much. I love you so much that I will do anything and everything to keep you safe with me."

"You did it out of love?" She asked me with another confused stare.

I nodded and gently pinned her down onto the picnic blanket. "Yes. You have no idea how much I love you." I kissed her ring finger. "Future Kageyama Hinata (y/n)."

Her face turned red as I said that and placed a kiss on her face. The kiss got heated, the food long forgotten.

I slowly moved my head down, kissing her exposed collarbone. "You know, I really want to marry you."

**Akiteru POV**

I was inside the kitchen on the first floor and I could hear them as I made something to eat.

(y/n) was laughing at something Kageyama said.

I bit my lip. "Well, this quite a predicament. He treats her like a goddess when she doesn't do something wrong, but then treats her like a toy when she fucks up." I ran fingers through my hair, sighing. "Oh gods, we need to get the fuck out of here."

Not a word came out of me when I saw Kageyama slowly taking off their clothing while kissing her, lifting up her legs a bit.

Out of respect, I looked away and tried to block out the sounds of their moans.

My mind drifted to the time I first met Hinata (y/n). She was wearing Kei's headphones around her neck, teasing him while running around the house. However, she tripped on the carpet and fell right onto me.

_Flashback_

"Whoa, are you alright?" I asked with concern as Hinata (y/n) stared back at me, red dusting her cheeks with embarrassment.

"Y-yeah! I should be asking you that, Tsukishima!"

"Hey, let's just cut to the chase. There's three people in this room that go by that. Just call me Akiteru."

"Call me (y/n)."

"Ahem, we are literally right here," Kei said with a frown.

My face reddened. "R-right!" I let (y/n) go and she ran off with Zuki, glancing back at me with a fond smile.

"It was nice meeting you, Teru."

"Yeah..." The three went back upstairs, Kei yelling at her to give back his headphones.

I sat down on the couch, mesmerized by her. "Wow."

The second time I ran into her, she was staring up at a tub of ice cream in Ukai's store.

"Hey, need help with that?" I asked.

She shook her head and I watched the girl jump really high and get it, smiling. "Nope! I got it! Thank you anyway, Teru!"

"Wow...you're amazing," I said.

"Thank you. You aren't bad yourself," she winked at me playfully and went to go get snacks since she and another friend decided to have a sleepover, inviting Mizuki.

_End of flashback_

I sighed and slunk down onto the floor. "Oh gods. (y/n)...I promise you. We're getting the hell out of here even if I die in the process."

I knew for absolute certain that I couldn't let her develop Stockholm Syndrome completely.

It wouldn't be fair to anyone- especially her.

I heard her and Kageyama doing _it_ , their loud moans reaching my ears as I got up, shut the window, and closed the kitchen curtains, unable to hear such things.

Sure, they did it in their bedroom in the basement, but always behind closed and locked doors.

_This just keeps getting worse and worse._


	25. [25] Goodbye, Tsuki

**Another intense chapter ahead.**

**Reader POV**

I began to question everything.

I knew that neither of them wanted to put me in danger, but as I heard Akiteru's screams coming from the basement since I had my ear pressed up against the door, I began to doubt everything.

Tobio came back upstairs and I nearly fell into him. "(y/n)." His voice was dangerous. "I thought I told you to stay upstairs."

"I...I was afraid to be without you," I said. It was particularly true.

My eyes drifted to his body. It was covered in blood.

"(y/n)-"

I backed up against the wall, my breathing heavy. I couldn't see anything but blood.

And Tobio's sinister smile as he beat me black and blue.

"S-stay away from me!" I couldn't breathe properly.

"(y/n)! Take a few deep breaths! Everything is going to be okay."

I shook my head and stood up, fear coursing through me. "Stay away from me!"

Everything came back to me like a tidal wave.

Tobio- no, Kageyama. He was the one who murdered my family and friends, framing my brother. He raped me countless times, and hurt me so much. Both mentally and physically.

I hit something on the counter and it fell onto the floor.

**It was a jar of blood and what looked to be like someone's eyes.**

"Oh my god..." I grabbed a fork on the counter and held it up to me pathetically.

Kageyama was trying to get me to calm down. "Honey-"

"GET AWAY FROM ME, YOU MONSTER!"

I didn't even know if Akiteru was alive. By the looks of Kageyama' bloodied form, I doubted he was alive.

"(y/n). I did everything for you-"

"BULLSHIT!" I couldn't take it anymore. "Leave me the FUCK ALONE! YOU RUINED MY LIFE, YOU MONSTER!"

"I was so close to falling for you," I laughed bitterly. "Akiteru was right. You're absolutely disgusting."

Kageyama's face couldn't be seen in the midnight light. "You really think you can say that, you dumb slut?" He grabbed me by the hair. "That's it. I think you're ungrateful for everything I did for you. And everything I could've given you would've been a waste of our time."

My eyes widened as he grabbed a knife from the drawer and held it close to my stomach. "You said you wouldn't kill another one of our children. Ha, guess that was also a lie just like your claim to loving me."

Kageyama narrowed his eyes. "You're nothing but a cocksleeve."

"Great. You're nothing but a disgusting tyrant who thinks every fucking thing around you is in your control. I fucking hate you!"

Then I felt him punch my stomach.

"That was for calling me disgusting." Each insult I gave him, he gave me a hard blow to the stomach.

"HAHA! THAT'S RIGHT, YOU FUCKING BASTARD! KILL ANOTHER THING DEAR TO ME! THAT'S ALL YOU EVER DO ANYWAY."

He stopped punching and I could see his eyes glassy. "That's all I ever do? You're right, (y/n). All I ever do is kill the people you love and care for."

I glared at him as he slammed me onto the ground, kicking my stomach. "Just kill me already. Kill me like you killed the others."

"No." He grabbed my throat and forced me against the wall. "By the time I'm done with you, you're going to wish you were actually dead."

And so, I just sat with a smile as he hurt me over and over.

He spat insults at me while breaking my legs once again then my arms. The blood from our kid dripped to the floor when he hung me on chains, naked.

He smirked and picked up some of the blood then smacking my face hard.

He dragged Akiteru to the part of the basement where I was chained up.

Akiteru was barely alive.

"Now watch," Kageyama snarled. "I'm going to come back down with a weapon and kill this little bastard with it. And it will be all your fault. You should've just listened to me, you dumb whore."

Kageyama left the basement after punching my face.

Akiteru slumped against the wall, barely being able to see since Kageyama literally split his brown eyes in half. "(y/n), I'm so sorry."

"Don't be. You reminded me that I was kidnapped and raped multiple times. Thank you, Akiteru."

The sandy-haired male sighed. "I guess this is the end."

Kageyama came back downstairs and turned on his weapon of choice.

**A chainsaw.**

"I'm in the mood to chainsaw some bitches," he said. "Farwell, Akiteru. You should've stayed away. Have any last thing to say?"

Akiteru looked at me with a bittersweet smile. "I love you, Hinata (y/n). I'll be waiting for you to become a beautiful angel one day- hopefully a long time from now when you aren't with this bastard- free. We'll meet again."

My eyes widened at his confession. "Kageyama, don't-"

Kageyama turned on the chainsaw to the highest setting and Akiteru gave me one last smile as Kageyama started from his head- cutting him in half.

His body-split in two halves, and it fell onto the concrete in the hidden room of the basement.

However, Kageyama paused and chainsawed Akiteru's member off and threw it at me. "You wanted his dick right? Fucking whore."

It dropped to the floor by my feet as I screamed louder.

His guts spilled onto the floor. Kageyama continued to chainsaw him into tinier bits, cursing at him.

I couldn't even speak. I threw up all over myself, the fluid slowly dripping down my naked body and mixing with the blood of my child and Akiteru's blood.

Kageyama turned off the chainsaw and grabbed the food processor nearby and began heaving the chunks into it and grinding it into even tinier bits.

Then he came over to me and picked up the bloody organ of Akiteru's and shoved it into my mouth. "If you won't take my cock, you're going to suck off him. And then I'm going to beat you until you can't properly function."

I cried as he used Akiteru's member to fuck my mouth. I gagged as I did so.

I felt so violated and absolutely disgusting.

Kageyama took it out and put that in the food processor. Once it was all done, he opened the lid and told me to eat it all up.

"Go ahead, you little bitch. You deserve to suffer."

I cried as he forced me to eat chunks of the meat. It was...chewy and disgusting.

_I'm so sorry, Akiteru._

I ended up passing out.

When I woke up again, I had cuts all over my body and strings wrapped around my bone through the cuts.

Kageyama heard the bells attached to the string jingle, alerting him I was awake.

The male held up a needle. "You don't even deserve to see. Fucking cumslut."

I screamed in pain as he injected whatever acid was in the needle into my eye.

It felt as if someone had taken a flamethrower and put it right up to my eyes.

"Please...stop!"

"Why the fuck should I?? You don't like seeing me. We both benefit from this. I have you reliant on me for the rest of our days and you don't have to see me."

My breathing became very labored and I passed out again.

When I woke up, it was warm. I opened my eyes and everything was red. I could see a darker shade of red moving towards me.

It was Kageyama.

He was wrapping a blanket around me. "You're awake."

I said nothing as he walked around. I could smell what seemed to be pizza.

"You've been out for three days. I was worried that you wouldn't wake up again."

"Why does it matter?" I asked. "You're going to kill me anyway."

Kageyama sighed. I felt him touch my bruised jaw gently and I instinctively flinched, hitting my head on something. "I won't. No matter how pissed off you make me, I could never kill you. **I love you.** "

"No, you don't."

"Yes I do. Now shut the fuck up or do you want me to chainsaw another innocent person? How about Sugawara Koshi or maybe your Aunt Yui?"

I fell silent.

"Good. Now eat the goddamn pizza."

"I hate you."

"It doesn't matter, (y/n). You're never going to be free of me. I'm always going to be with you, no matter where you go and what you do."

**______**

**This is OFFICIALLY THE most fucked up chapter I've ever written.**

**I'm crying. Just crying.**

**Oh gods, things are just going to get worse. Poor (y/n).**


	26. [26] Puppet

**Daichi POV**

"This doesn't make any sense."

Koshi beside me rubbed my bare shoulders. "I know. But what does this even mean? It's like Kageyama has a hatred battle with the Tsukishima's."

"I know my colleagues say we should drop this case since it's almost been seven months, but this doesn't make sense." I looked at the files with confusion. "Kageyama always was kind of...violent. Remember when he and Shoyo got into that fight years ago? I think Yachi mentioned something about Kageyama yelling about some girl who forgot who he was."

"Kageyama Miwa came forward and she showed us this." I held up a picture of Kageyama Tobio holding hands with a girl in a yellow sundress. Her face was scratched out. They were little kids. Judging by Shoyo next to her, I figured that it was (y/n).

"What the hell?" Koshi picked it up after putting on some boxers and handing me a clean set of clothes.

"Oh god...I think I remember Miwa saying something about her brother always stalking (y/n)'s social media when she lived in London."

Koshi and I shared a look. "I'm so scared for her- if she's even alive. We both know Kageyama Tobio had some...tendencies to get violent at times."

"The case has gone cold," I said with a frustrated voice. "It's been months since we've gotten a lead. The boss says we might have to drop it. But I promised Natsu and her aunt and uncle that I would give them closure- whether (y/n) is alive or dead."

**Reader POV**

Kageyama was controlling my movements. He used the strings around my body to make my movements restricted.

Like a robot.

I couldn't even move without feeling intense pain.

Kageyama seemed to notice. "Maybe if you weren't being a bitch, you would be fine. Akiteru would've been alive still-along with our kid and your parents."

"My...parents?"

Kageyama snickered. "Guess I forgot to tell you. I killed them for you. That brat of a sister you have is currently living with your aunt and uncle in London."

I let out another choked sob. "Everyone died because of me. It's all my fault."

"Yes, it is. But you know what?" I felt him press his lips to mine. "That's over now. You can't run, you can't move, hell, you can't even see. You're completely reliant on me."

He let out a sigh. "I suppose it's for the better. I'm going to miss staring into your (e/c) eyes glistening with emotions. But at least now, you can't look at me with hatred."

He left me for another few hours in the basement.

The horrible smell of the blood wafted to my nose.

I hung my head down, tears dropping onto the concrete floor with small sounds.

_What did I do to deserve this?_

_Why did he have to kill them?_

_I wasn't worth their lives._

_He won't kill me, so I guess I'll have to do it myself._

_It shouldn't be hard, right? Piss him off enough and he'll kill me in the heat of the moment._

_I'm such a dumb bitch._

_I should've just stayed in London with the bullies and survive with Jae and Nathaniel._

_Then no one would be dead._

_Kei, Akiteru, Tadashi, Mizuki, Shoyo, Hitoka, and so many others would be alive still._

_Living their lives._

_Safe from Kageyama._

Days later, Kageyama brought me back to the main part of the house, dragging me around like a dog.

I just allowed him to do whatever he pleased.

_If it means that someone else is safe from this monster, I don't care._

He must've noticed my movements got heavy and restricted as I just laid on the bed in the master bedroom, not caring anymore.

Kageyama gently bandaged me up once again. "(y/n), what do you want for lunch? I can get takeout for us at this restaurant franchise I know you like. They have a location not that far away from here."

"Rat poison would be great."

I winced in pain as he slapped my face.

"No. Any more smart remarks and so help me god. I'll kidnap Sugawara Kiyoomi and slit his throat in front of you. You won't see him, but you'll hear him." Kageyama said. "And your sister will be heartbroken."

"Fine. I'm not hungry anyway."

"But you need to eat."

"No point. I'm just a doll to you, right? Dolls don't eat, right? No."

Kageyama couldn't help but feel frustrated. "Fine. You want to be dramatic and don't want to eat? Very well. But you're only doing it to yourself."

**Kageyama POV**

Weeks passed. (y/n) became more thin than she already was.

Her movements were restricted. When she rolled off the bed in the middle of the night, she gasped in pain as if someone had stabbed her in the heart.

I held a piece of her favorite cake in front of her. "Are you sure you aren't hungry?"

She was silent, as usual.

When she did talk- which was rare, she sounded...weird.

Like a robot stripped of humanity.

Throughout the next month, I tempted her with her favorite foods and still, she didn't budge.

I had thought about kidnapping someone else as a way to use them to force (y/n) to eat.

But I knew deep down that if I did that, I'd risk loosing her forever.

Right now, I was in the bathroom, just crying. (y/n) was on the couch downstairs, listening to an old CD on a phonograph that I got to work.

I slammed my fist on the mirror, cursing. "You fucking idiot. You were supposed to show her love. But no. Like everyone else, you drove her away."

Those bullies at Kitegawa Daiichi were right.

I was nothing more than a tyrant king.

I stared at my shattered reflection in the mirror. "I'm such a fucking fool. Of course she doesn't love me. I was so close to getting her, then she heard Akiteru's fucking screams. Now, I'll never have her."

But I couldn't give up.

Not now, not ever.

I was never letting her go again.

"I'd rather have you stuck with me  
-hating me forever-than leaving me."

**______**

**Thanks for reading this fucked-up fic** 🤣


	27. [27] Two In, Many Dead

**Any Marina and the Diamonds fans??**

**Another intense chapter ahead.**

**Sugawara POV**

Daichi and I were in the northern part of Japan for the summer holiday since we didn't want to feel the heat in Miyagi.

We just arrived at it was 2:38 am.

However, we saw a male parking in a place where we couldn't.

"Oi, kid!" Daichi walked up to him, showing him his police badge. "You can't park there."

Then we both saw one of his eye contacts fell out, revealing a blue color.

"Hey, you look familiar..." I tried to pinpoint it.

"I don't know anyone like you," he said with an accent.

"Can I see your license?" Daichi asked.

The kid panicked. "Shit. I left it at home."

I suddenly knew who it was. I pulled Daichi close to me and whispered in his ear. "Code Viola."

His eyes widened. "Oh shit."

There, standing before us with a takeout box for ramen was none other than Kageyama Tobio.

Daichi was about to move when Kageyama ran up to him and stabbed him with a knife.

I let out a scream before Kageyama did the same. He pressed something onto out faces and...we were knocked out.

**Reader POV**

Nothing felt right anymore.

I was depressed beyond belief.

Kageyama tried his hardest each day to make me smile.

I just would look in the direction where I heard his voice coming from, and just stared.

He looked at me with sadness radiating off his persona.

_The knife. Grab the knife._

I was alarmed to hear the voice to Yamaguchi.

_Yes, come join us._

This time, it was Kei.

_You want the suffering to end? Then jump._

Now, Shouyo's voice was added to the mix.

I covered my ears and moved into a fetal position, some wounds opening up and spilling blood onto the white bedsheets.

"Shut up..."

_C'mon, let's go for a swim._

Now it was Kita's voice.

_Don't you want to see me again? After all, you literally fucking ate me._

It was Akiteru.

"SHUT UP!"

_Die. Die. Die. Die._

_He killed us!_

_It's only right that you kill yourself too._

"(y/n)!!" Kageyama immediately wrapped his arms around me. "Breathe, baby. No one is here except me."

I pushed him off me and rolled off the bed and began dragging myself to the bedroom door.

My hands numbly danced around, looking for the doorknob. I turned it, ignoring the pain coursing through me.

Kageyama scooped me up and wrapped me in a blanket, not caring that I was bleeding. "Hey, hey. Stop struggling."

"Leave me alone!" I shouted to both him and the voices in my head.

I heard voices in my head.

_The basement._

_Go to the basement, (n/n)._

I asked Kageyama to bring me down to the basement.

"Why the fuck would you want to go down there!? Absolutely not."

"Please!!"

He sighed. "Fine, but you won't like what you're going to see."

"I can't see," I snapped. "Don't you remember? You took away my fucking sight, you bastard."

His demeanor became deadly. "What did I say about disobeying me?"

My breathing hitched. Kageyama dragged me out of the room, grumbling curses.

Soon, I felt myself being thrown down a set of stairs and landed on the carpet of the basement.

I heard muffled cries.

"Sawamura, Sugawara, this is Hinata (y/n)."

My heartbeat began to get faster. "D-Daichi? Koshi?"

"Oh my god. Shut the fuck up." Kageyama fumbled around the basement, looking for something.

Kageyama came back and I heard duct tape being ripped off of their mouths.

"(y/n)!!!"

"She can't see you," Kageyama said with a scoff. "Thank god. I wouldn't want her to see you two fuckers."

"We're gay," Sugawara said with a bite. "We only see (y/n) as a little sister."

"Doesn't matter. I don't want any male-or female around her unless it's our family that we make together."

I couldn't help but scoff. "Too bad you killed them both, you fucking murderer."

Kageyama said nothing to address what I just said. I heard something move. "One by one, you will climb the ladder and then jump once I get this rope fixed up."

"Kageyama, don't do this!" I couldn't bear to have two more people dead because of me.

"Tch. You never call me by my first name anymore. Daichi. Get onto the ladder."

I was crying **(yes, someone blind can cry)**. "Tobio, please don't do this!"

"Why not?" He tightly wound the rope around the two men.

"I-If you do, I'll never forgive you."

He paused. "You don't even love me. You said it yourself- I'm a disgusting tyrant monster."

"Tobio, please! I...I can forget about everything! Please don't kill anyone else! Punish me instead!"

I felt him gently kiss my lips. "Oh, (y/n). That's the issue. No matter what I do, you won't obey me. You hate me."

"I-"

I heard Kageyama get onto the ladder behind Daichi after making sure the rope was attached to the hook on the ceiling.

"Tobio!! Please don't!!"

"Oh god, shut the fuck up, (y/n)! You're more annoying than Oikawa!" Kageyama then pushed Daichi off the ladder.

"I'm so glad I killed Oikawa and Iwaizumi off as well. Sugawara and Daichi. It doesn't matter if you're gay, straight, bi, whatever. No one- and I mean _no one_ can touch what is mine." Kageyama snarled. "And no one can come near her and take her away from me. I'd rather kill her then myself than have to be separated from my little kohai."

I could hear him choking.

"Daichi, no!!" Sugawara tried to move towards the dangling body of his boyfriend, but Kageyama held him back.

"I hope you hear everything, (y/n). This is all your fault."

Sugawara couldn't stop screaming with agony.

I could hear Daichi moving around the air, trying to stabilize himself.

Then I heard something long and made of metal hitting poor Daichi.

I knew that sound anywhere.

It was a baseball bat.

Kageyama didn't stop. Soon, I couldn't hear Daichi anymore.

Kageyama dropped the bat on the ground and it landed with a clank.

He dragged Sugawara onto the ladder. "You're going to die moments after him. It's a shame you and Daichi found me. I really wanted to let you live."

"Kageyama, don't do this," Sugawara pleaded. "You can turn yourself in! Please, just stop!"

"I'm sorry, Sugamama. But I only care about (y/n). You're a danger to her."

"No." Sugawara's persona radiated sadness and anger. " _You're_ the danger to her, Kageyama."

"Shut the fuck up, you literal piece of shit."

Then I heard Sugawara apologize to me.

"(y/n). This wasn't your fault."

_Yes it is._

"You need to prioritize yourself right now, or you're going to be trapped here forever. Goodbye."

Choking sounds followed him after.

Kageyama jumped down from the ladder and tugged at Sugawara's legs, yanking him down and killing him immediately.

"Shut the fuck up, you bastard. Now your brother's going to be next if my dear little kohai doll wants to be an annoyance."

Kageyama picked me up and sat me down my their dead bodies after he took them down from the ceiling. "You'll stay with them for the night. Or at least until you know who is in charge."

Kageyama grabbed another rope and bound me between their bodies.

He left me in the basement for what seemed like hours.

Days passed.

The stench of their dead bodies freaked me out.

I ended up throwing up out of instinct due to the smell and I could feel their fractured jaws.

On the twelfth day, Kageyama came downstairs again.

I was currently drowning in a pool of vomit from the past twelve days and laying between Sugawara and Daichi.

The two lovers were dead.

"Are you ready to stop being a bitch and listen to me?" Kageyama asked as he gently lifted my disgusting face.

"Yes."

"Yes, what?"

"Yes, I'm ready to stop being a bitch, Tobio."

He sighed and released me from the ropes, spitting on the dead males as he carried me up the stairs. "Good girl. Let's get you all cleaned up- you smell like shit."


	28. [28] Feelings Die

**Reader POV**

Kageyama once again was beating me.

"Why can't you just love me?!" He screamed into my ear.

_Oh, I don't know. You murdered so many people, abused me, raped me, the list could go on._

No words came out of my mouth.

The voices continued to haunt me, with Sugawara and Daichi joining their voices.

Kageyama hit my bare back with his belt, the marks stinging in addition to the cuts he made with the knife.

"God damn it!" Kageyama hugged me tightly, dropped his belt onto the bed. His tears stained my shirt, which moved downwards a bit when he lifted me back up. "Please love me, (y/n)."

He pressed his lips to mine after turning me around.

"Love me."

"Love me."

"Please love me!"

When I didn't respond, he leaned his head onto my chest.

"(y/n)..."

"I can't loose you too."

"Please...just smile."

I was silent.

"You won't listen, huh?" He gripped my shirt, anger radiating off him. "Then...then maybe it's better if you hate me. That's it. We're going to move. You obviously don't enjoy this home."

I listened as he packed things up.

Around midnight, he slammed me into the trunk of his car.

He had spent the day cleaning up everything with hydrogen peroxide and pneumonia just in case.

"You'll stay in here until we get...home."

He closed the trunk after kissing my forehead.

**Kageyama POV**

I had made sure not a single speck of DNA was left in the house.

I replaced the shattered mirror, once again looking at myself.

My once-shiny raven locks were unkept and longer.

There were bags underneath my eyes and I truly looked like a psychopathic murderer.

I made sure (y/n) was all set before I looked one last time at the mansion.

She refused to eat anything again.

Her cheeks were hollow and her eyes dull.

I walked past the graves of the people I killed. They were simply marked by rocks on the porch.

Daichi, Sugawara, her parents, Hinata-boke, the three Tsukishimas, Oikawa, Iwaizumi, Jae, Nathaniel, Yachi, Yamaguchi, and Shinsuke.

I clicked my tongue as I placed the journal that I wrote in to keep track of everything.

Two names joined the list of people I killed.

Sawamura Daichi and Sugawara Koshi.

I drove into the dark woods, making sure to check everything once more.

There was a house-abandoned for over fourty years.

  
**[That house is actually in a woods near me]**

In the darkness, I picked up (y/n)'s sleeping body, taking notice of her tear-stained cheeks in the pale moonlight.

I held her close, tears streaming down my face.

_Monster._

_You're never going to be anything worth caring for._

_If you can't even be the setter to the top ace in the whole of Japan, you don't deserve anything._

I opened the door to the house and placed the sleeping female on the couch.

Over the past few months whenever I could, I would come here to fix up the house.

It was abandoned and the surrounding mountainside was cruel and unforgiving.

If (y/n) even tried to escape, she would get caught in the hundreds of traps I set up.

I put some food in the fridge. I had gotten the appliances to work and there was even running water.

(y/n) started speaking in her sleep, her body moving violently on the couch.

"No...Tobio, please don't kill him....!"

I came closer to her.

"You killed two of our children. You're a monster."

"My family. I didn't even get to say goodbye."

"Murderer."

I bit my lip. "(y/n), you don't understand. Everything I did was for you. For us. You wouldn't have loved our children. Not to mention that...you hate me."

**Flashback**

"What do you mean you didn't get into Shiratorizawa?!" Grandpa shouted as he slammed down his papers.

"I...the school didn't accept me,"

Grandpa scoffed. "Of course not. You're not in the game, Tobio. If you can't even set to the best ace in the nation, you're _nothing_. Now get the fuck to your homework or so help me god, I'm going to make sure you don't eat for the next week."

Miwa bit her lip as Grandpa continued to put me down.

Neither of us could stand up to him ever since our parents died in a car crash when I was just a month old.

Grandpa reminded me each time he would hit me for not setting properly or playing any other position incorrectly that it was my fault.

"If you want to sleep with a blanket tonight, you'll fix that jump-float serve of yours."

It was currently 2 degrees Celsius and snow dotted the area.

 ** _"If you want something to happen, you'll supposed to use any and all means to get what you want._** Now practice that again."

**End of flashback**

I carried (y/n) up the creaking old steps, careful so I wouldn't hit my head on the rim of the door as I walked into the master bedroom.

It was nowhere near as fancy as the mansion, but it was good enough.

The neighbors were getting suspicious when they saw me dragging Sugawara's body out to the end of the gate- chopped up into pieces and in a trashbag.

I knew I couldn't risk bringing us back there, even though I envisioned (y/n) and I raising our family there.

"Ha...as if she'll ever let me touch her again in that way."

(y/n) had stopped speaking in her sleep.

I changed her into something more comfortable after fixing up her many injuries.

I traced my fingers along the arm that had my last name carved onto it.

(y/n) looked so sad. I knew I had to at least do something.

I walked outside, letting out a puff of air.

_The monster inside takes control. I can't control it...and that's why I'm so afraid I'm going to wake up one day and you'll be dead._

_That's why I don't trust myself._

_I'm a monster._

**_____**

**Grandpa Kageyama wouldn't do that.**

**But for story purposes, roll with it.**

**No more updates today. I updated this story six times today.**


	29. [29] Loss

**Reader POV**

I woke up next to Kageyama.

I felt his hand graze my face.

"Good morning, (y/n)..."

Not a word was spoken. I just moved away from him on the bed.

Kageyama's persona radiated guilt, anger, and sadness.

"C'mon. I'm sure you're hungry."

_Yeah, hungry for death._

Kageyama wrapped his arms around me, lightly kissing my neck. My mind began to panic.

_Is he going to rape me again?_

_What the fuck is he going to do now??_

I moved away from him, but he only held me closer.

"I've missed you, you know..."

_I've literally been held in captivity by you._

"It's like you're here- but also not here."

I stayed silent as he kissed my neck multiple times before sighing.

"I'm not going to force myself upon you. After all, you might get pregnant again and...we both know how that always ends up."

Something inside me broke. "You don't fucking say?? I've been forced into not one, but _two_ pregnancies. And every single time- every time- you kill it. It's an endless loop, Kageyama."

His grip tightened around me. "I-"

"Just...please leave me alone. I can't stand talking you right now."

He nodded. "Okay. Are you hungry?"

"No."

He left the bedroom after kissing my lips- hoping for something-anything, to let him know I was still there.

I didn't do anything.

I curled back onto the bed, guilt overtaking me as I felt comforted by the blanket with his scent all over it.

No words came out of my mouth for the rest of the day.

**Natsu POV**

"So you're the one who..." my friend **Arthur Kirkland** looked at me, his huge bushy eyebrows raising. "Wow."

I nodded and placed my pen down. "I'm still surprised that I won that competition."

He and I packed up our things as he began to compliment me on my singing voice.

"It's like you're going through some horrible shit;" he said.

I bit my lip. Unless these British students watched Japanese news, they had no idea about everything.

And I didn't tell anyone except those I trusted.

My parents had Shoyo, (y/n), and I learn English and we were quite good at it.

"So...some of my friends and I are thinking about going to that cafe by King's Cross," Arthur said as he opened the door for me. "Do...do you want to come with me?"

I shook my head. "Not today. But I think I should be available tomorrow. Let me ask."

I immediately got a reply from my aunt as soon as I texted her.

"Okay. Tomorrow works."

Arthur smiled with a blush on his face. "Wicked. Should I pick you up around three?"

"Sounds like a plan."

We walked to the row of homes along Cherry Tree Lane. He was my neighbor, along with a girl named Alice from Austria.

"Bye!" Arthur walked me to my door and patted my head.

"Bye." I walked into my house and then the dam broke.

I rushed upstairs to my room and fell to the floor, tears flowing through my eyes.

"Natsu?"

_I can't let myself get close to anyone! I'm just going to loose them._

My aunt came into my bedroom. "Honey, what's wrong?"

"E-everything! I...I'm so scared, Aunt Yui."

The redhead sighed. "Oh, Natsu. Honey, things are different here. You need friends. And they won't go anywhere."

"How do you know that?" I snapped. "Look what happened last time I was close to people. They died."

"But (y/n) might be alive."

"She probably isn't," I curled into a fetal position. "It's not fair to give me false hope. I just wanted closure and now Kiyo says his brother and Daichi went missing."

"Natsu, what did we talk about? This isn't good for your mental health. You need to stop asking Morila and Kiyoomi for information regarding that case."

"But-"

"No buts. You're here and they're there. You are safe here. That Kageyama wouldn't dare harm you here."

**Reader POV**

The clock ticked about, disturbing the silence.

_If only I could see again._

Kageyama was doing something in the kitchen.

"(y/n)!" He called. "I made dinner!"

I heard his footsteps on the creaking stairs as he opened the door to our bedroom.

"(y/n)?"

I felt the bed dip a bit as he removed the blanket from around my frail form. "I'm not hungry."

"I don't care. You're going to eat if I have to force you."

And he did force me.

The food was actually quite good- mashed potatoes and vegetables.

Kageyama held a cup and handed it to me, making sure my grasp on the plastic was good.

I brought the cup up to my lips and took a sip of lovely dihydrogen monoxide.

"Hey, (y/n)?" Kageyama moved around, cleaning up our dishes. "Do you want any dessert? I got (flavor) ice cream."

I shook my head.

Kageyama brought me back upstairs and began to read a book out loud to me.

It was the book _Divergent_.

"Hm...I guess Abnegation is alright, but I'm personally more of a Dauntless," Kageyama commented before flipping to the next chapter.

I felt him wrap an arm around me, but I tensed up and he retracted his arms, sadness coming from him.

_You've got no right to be sad, Kageyama._

_You did this._

_Don't expect anything from me, you fucking bastard._


	30. [30] Kirkland's Reveal

**If everything goes as planned, we're about a little more than halfway through the book. However, that is subject to change.**

**I know when you guys skip chapters. Don't ask me what shit you missed. That's on you to go read.**

**Natsu POV**

I waited outside my doorstep. It was 2:30 pm.

I saw Arthur coming out of his house and smiling at me, holding a box of some kind of treat which he gave to me.

The date was all wrong.

I just didn't feel anything for Arthur.

No, my heart was beating for Kiyo.

I ended up leaving early, lying to Arthur that I had to get home early.

He gave me some weird-looking cake.

I opened it when I got home.

"Huh?"

We cut the cake, and it tasted very weird.

Like it was a meat cake.

Outside, lightning flashed across the stormy sky as rain began to pour onto the world.

Then I heard the door open and I knew it wasn't my aunt or uncle since they were in the kitchen with me.

"What the-"

In the flickering lights, there stood Arthur with a sinister smile on his face. "You honestly think my **cousin** Kageyama Tobio would let you guys live?"

Then the light turned off, leaving us in the dark.

"Natsu." Uncle Ben pushed me behind him. "Go call 191."

However, when I picked up the telephone, it wouldn't work.

Arthur held up a pair of garden shears. "I'm not stupid. I cut the power chords for all the houses."

"No..."

Arthur smirked at me. "Did you honestly think I love you, Natsu!? Delusional brat. I don't love you. You should've stayed in Japan."

Then he lunged forward and slit my aunt and uncle's necks.

"Oh, and watch me as I kill them!" Arthur stabbed a space around their hearts, dig his hand in the space, and ripped out their hearts.

The blonde squeezed it tightly and his blue eyes glittered in the darkness. "You said you wanted someone's heart, right? To own forever since they love you?" He tossed it to me and I let out a scream.

"Why-"

"Because it's for Tobio," Arthur spat. "No one cared for me other than him. Endless family events where we would both be mocked. But no, Tobio was always there for me. I won't rest until you're somewhere else."

The clap of thunder shook the house as it let out a roar of anger.

Arthur jumped on me, pinning me to the floor. "You're nothing, Hinata Natsu. In all things, it's (y/n)'s fault. She's alive. My cousin is taking care of her in a secret house that I won't tell you where. But it's because of her bad behavior that you and the others are suffering."

He swiped at my arm, drawing blood. "It's truly a shame you're related to (y/n). I found myself liking you."

The male then stabbed my other arm. "But now it's too late. I'll tell Sugawara Kiyoomi and Yaku Morila that you say hello. Who do you think killed them?~ That was me. Remember that time I went on vacation last weekend? That's where I went."

"No..." I couldn't breathe properly. "I was texting them last night!"

"No." Arthur smirked. "That was me texting you, dear Natsu."

I screamed when he then turned the knife on hinself, slitting his abdomen.

"I owe Tobio my life," Arthur said. "And I plan to give it to him so he can live out the rest of his days with (y/n) at his side."

He smiled one last time. "And I'm taking the blame for this. But no, it's going to be you. The police are on their way."

As he said that, I saw their lights outside and Arthur glanced outside.

"Goodbye, Natsu."

Arthur slit his throat just as the police banged on the door.

I tried to take it out. At the same time, the police barged in.

It must've looked bad.

Blood was all over me.

My aunt and uncle.

Dead.

Their hearts laying on my lap.

My eyes watered and Arthur.

My hands were on the knife lodged in his throat.

"Freeze! Young lady, you are under arrest."

Everything was a blurr.

Even though I was crying, I had a smile on my face.

**_"Remember. No matter what happens, smile," Shoyo said as he handed me a bucket to dump sand in. "After all, smiling is great!"_ **

"Isn't that the girl whose family died mysteriously in Japan?"

"This girl is creepy. I hope the person in charge just lets us take her to a psychiatric ward."

"Look at her- she has blood all over her."

As I sat in the jail cell, I couldn't help but think about Arthur's words.

How did he know (y/n) was alive?

Did he and Kageyama have a cell phone connection somewhere?

In the morning three weeks later, I was immediately shipped off to a psychiatric facility. The judge was easygoing- at least, that's what happened.

"I'm not insane!" I screamed as I was hustled into the max-security car.

"Sure, kid. Then Donald Trump is the founding father of the states. Get into the car and we won't have to knock you out."

The foggy London landscape got smaller and smaller as the car drove further away.

"I was framed..." I hugged me knees as I sat in the cage, the officers watching me as if I were a threat.

**Like a caged animal in a zoo.**

"I'm innocent..."

_____

**Not as intense as some chapters, but still intense.**

**Lmao remember when you all thought Arthur was the new "lOvE iNtERest" for Natsu?**

**In later chapters, I will explain his relation to Kageyama Tobio.**

**I'm aiming for this to be 50+ chapters, but let's see if I can keep you guys entertained enough** 🤣


	31. [31] Misbehave

**Stan Monsta X for clear skin.**

**Important message at the end!**   
  


**Reader POV**

I was currently hiding in the storage closet.

I had rejected Kageyama's 'affection' once more, and he was pissed.

"LOVE ME!!" He shouted like a child, grabbing a plate and smashing it on the floor. "(y/n)!!"

I huddled into one of the many hanging coats for him and I, hoping I could just die at that moment.

I was too afraid to do anything.

_Please...stop._

The voices in my head screamed at me to fucking do something, but I couldn't.

Sure, I could somewhat drag myself around the house, but that's about it.

Kageyama pushed the closet door open, breathing heavily. "You little bitch. I know you're in here."

I curled into a tighter ball, trying to calm down.

_Please stay away from me._

"(y/n). Get out."

_No._

I screamed when I felt him grab my foot and dragged me out. "N-No! Please don't hurt me!"

"Shut the fuck up!" I felt him pin me down on the floor, grabbing hold of my jaw. I felt his lips upon mine as he slapped my face, making me gasp in pain. He took that opportunity to stick his tongue into my mouth, stroking the roof of my mouth.

The kiss continued for a few moments before I pushed him off, hyperventilating.

I couldn't move.

My emotions were on steroids. I couldn't keep this up anymore.

I wanted to forget everything so badly.

But the voices refused to let me forget.

Kageyama lifted me up so I was sitting on his lap. He buried his face in my chest, his tears staining the shirt. "Please love me, (y/n)."

"Why don't you love me?"

"I just want your love."

"I just want to see you smile."

"I just want _you_."

I was silent as he pressed kisses to my lips.

"Kageyama-"

He placed his hands on my cheeks, careful not to touch the scar on my jawline when he cut it months ago. "Please. Call me Tobio again."

"No. Kageyama, I'm scared of you."

I pushed him away. "I'm scared that one day, I'll smell another dead body. And feel their blood on my skin."

"I...I'm sorry."

"It doesn't matter anymore." I turned my head the other way. "You probably get off on me being hurt."

"No. I just do it because-"

"Because you don't tolerate disobedience, right? Well, newsflash. I don't fucking care, you tyrant." My voice went quiet. "What happened to the little boy who I used to see at the park?"

Kageyama sighed. "Shit happened. And I became different- well, no shit."

"But what made you become so violent? I...I just want to know."

"My grandfather. Every time I would fuck up, he would beat me and deprive me of food."

"W-what?"

Kageyama had anger and sadness in his voice. "Yeah. When I didn't get into Shiratorizawa, he beat me. I...I think my neighbors must've seen the multiple bruises. When I came home, he was gone. My sister Miwa was taking care of me since my cousins in England couldn't come."

"You have cousins in England?"

"Yeah. I'm close with Arthur- the middle kid. He and I share similar situations. I...I saved his life once when my uncle Allistor Kirkland was about to kill Arthur. We were in Germany watching a Schweiden Adlers game and Arthur almost dropped my baby cousin, Alice. This made my uncle mad so he almost killed Arthur. But I saved him. Please don't ask me how."

"I won't. But Kageyama. That gives you no right to do what you did to me and the others."

"I know. But something takes control of me. It's like I black out and when I wake up again, you're all bloody."

I reached out and my hand landed on him. "Kageyama. I really missed you."

He brought my hand to his face, kissing it. "I love you too. Remember when we were kids and we hid Shoyo's weird lizard toy collection and buried it in the sand for him to find?"

I smiled, remembering that day. "Yeah. He was so sad so we gave it back to him. He got us back, though. I think he ate my entire stash of halloween candy."

"Yeah...I wish we could go back to the simpler times."

"Me too. But I'm afraid of you. If I could go back in time, I would do it all again-but differently."

"Me too." He slowly placed his larger hand on mine. "But I wouldn't kill anyone or hurt you in any way. And I certainly wouldn't kill two of our children."

This was the very first time we talked about this from the bottom of our hearts and...it made me feel slightly better.

_Just gain his trust then get the fuck out._

"(y/n)?" I felt Kageyama brush his thumb on my tear-wet cheeks. "You remember that thing I gave you to take away your eyesight?"

"How could I not?" I said bitterly.

"I can give you your sight back." **[Let's just pretend for story plots, okay? Okay.]**

"Really?"

"Yes. I'm absolutely serious. I want you to see again...even if you look at me with hatred. I want to atone for my sins. You're absolutely right. I was wrong for everything I did-except loving you."

"You actually love me?"

He held me close. "Yes. I have, for a very long time."

"Then if you love me, let me go."

**______**

**Important: I was thinking about making a Yandere! Miya Atsumu book. YES, Miya Bratsumu. But would anyone here read it?**

**Me, when I'm reading comments on this book and my other stories and waking up each morning with over 200 notifications for my other works.**

**Yes. I get a lot of notifications (No shIt, you'vE wriTtEn oVer 80 bOoks and deleted some so now you have 61 djsjwjwk [on Wattpad])**


	32. [32] Smile, Bitch

**Okay. I'm getting notifications for my Hetalia books which I wrote about two years ago. That toxic fandom is making a comeback, and I don't know what to do.**

**But seriously, I'm so tempted to just delete my Hetalia fics since they're literally cringe- especially my yandere America and Scotland ones. Oh jeez, I can't believe people actually like that shit.**

**Also...thank you! Remember to keep voting! It motivates me to update even faster (yk, I updated six times before and I just might slam you guys with eighteen updates in a single day. That has happened before for other fics).**

**Anyways, onto the chapter.**

**Kageyama POV**

Fall came once again.

I finally got the remedy to give (y/n) her sight back.

She was currently listening to the birds outside, sitting on the rocking chair on the old porch (with her legs tied to the sides.

"(y/n)?" I called to her. "I have the remedy."

I walked to the porch, smiling as (y/n)'s fingers were tracing a leaf that was dotted red and brown.

"Hi, Kageyama."

(y/n)'s (h/c) hair had grown a bit...I would have to give her a haircut.

It was right now in braids with some hairs separating and framing her face nicely.

Over the past three months, she began to look better.

She even began smiling more and they weren't always fake.

It made me happy.

"So. I got the remedy ready. Do you want to see again?"

(y/n) nodded. "Yeah. I want to see what this house looks like. Also, T-Tobio?"

My heart fluttered. This was the first time in months she's called me by my birth name.

"Yes?"

"Would you be willing to kill me?"

My jaw dropped. "Where's all of this coming from?"

"The voices. Can't you hear Shoyo? He's telling me to run into the gorge nearby."

_How the fuck does she know there's a gorge nearby!?_

"What else have these voices said?"

(y/n) tapped her chin. "Well, Akiteru says that some kid named Arthur Kirkland fed my sister Natsu some kind of meat cake. I think you mentioned an Arthur Kirkland months ago, but I don't remember."

"Are you loosing your memory?"

_Maybe that can be a good and bad thing..._

"Yeah. Like, I don't even remember anything from before Christmas." (y/n) looked up at the autumn landscape with blind eyes. "Tobio, I also see two childen. A boy and a girl."

My eyes widened. "W-what?"

"Yeah. I can even see them in my dreams sometimes."

I kneeled down in front of her, holding her hands in my larger ones. "Tell me what they look like."

"Well, the boy had your raven locks and my (e/c) eyes while the girl looked like me, but had your blue eyes."

"Really?" My heart ached with sadness at the future that could've been.

"Mmhm. But I think we both know we can't have that."

I bit my lip. "Hey, (y/n)? We never had a funeral for them- or anyone else. Do you want to do something?"

"Yeah."

"Okay. Well, let me give back your sight back first. Then when you've recovered, we'll go down to a stream nearby and do what you want there."

**Reader POV**

The procedure went fine.

Tobio placed damp towel over my eyes to stop the pain after giving me some advil.

I slowly opened my eyes and I was greeted by the warm colors of the house.

"(y/n)? Can you see me?"

I grabbed his collar and dragged him down onto the bed, hugging him. "Thank you, Tobio. I can see you-and you should probably clean up that pile of clothes near the window."

He smiled softly and pressed his lips against mine. "Okay."

The male dressed me up in warmer clothing since the autumn wherever we were was cold.

"Hey, (y/n)?"

I looked at him. "Hm?"

"I just realized something," he said as he placed warm socks on my feet and then put boots on them. I liked the outfit, but had no idea where he got the money to get nice clothes. "I actually really think I want to marry you. One day after...I atone for my sins. But that's a long way from now."

_Oh?_

  
**[Pick one]**

He placed a red scarf around my neck and carried me downstairs for breakfast after getting dressed in jeans, a pale blue shirt, and jacket with a beanie.

He prepared a breakfast of hash browns, sausage from a pre-package that I checked just in case, eggs, and of course (beverage).

His eyes lit up with joy as I was smiling. "You look better when you're smiling. I prefer you smiling."

_I do too._

After breakfast, he carried me since my legs weren't completely healed. He grabbed a picnic basket and a quilt of sorts then left the house.

"In case you're thinking of escaping, don't. I really don't want to have to hurt you again. I don't like it."

_Then let me go._

I just nodded and snuggled deeper into his chest.

When we got to the stream, he cleared some things away and placed me leaning against a tree before laying down the blanket.

"Here." He handed me a single flower, blushing.

I smiled and kissed his cheek. "Thank you, Tobio."

"No problem. Now, what do you want to do?"

"I think we should wait until night to light the candles and send them off," I said.

He nodded. "Okay. I brought some of your favorite mangas with me- along with some food."

"Thank you."

The day was a lazy day. Our cheeks were dusted a bit red since it was cold. He cuddled me and gave me occasional kissed on the forehead, neck, and cheeks.

When night came hours later, he finished packing up the picnic spot and stood by the water with me.

I held his cold hand in my warmer ones and we both bent down and placed flowers into the stream and held the fake candles in our hands.

Not a word was spoken as we watched the flowers floated away.

In the warm glow, I saw Tobio lean over and tears fell out of his eyes.

"I promise you. I will become a better man-worthy of your daughter's hand in marriage."

_That won't ever happen, Tobio. You've done far too much._

But if he was sincere in redemption, then what? I couldn't forgive him for not only destroying my life, but murdering countless others.

Tobio lifted me up and made his way back to the house.

It was somewhat warm inside since he spent the summer fixing it up.

He made me some hot chocolate and put whipped cream on it, then taking the can and putting some on his finger and drawing a heart on my cheek before kissing it up.

"Even if it takes me a lifetime, I'm serious. I want to redeem myself."

_It's far too late. But it's better than nothing._


	33. [33] Festival

**I literally can't look at him the same way. How about you?**

**Reader POV**

"TOBIO!!!" I screamed.

"What?" He ran up the stairs into the bathroom, worry lacing his voice.

I looked away with a blush. "You don happen to have any...uh, pads/tampons here, do you?"

It was the first time in months since I've gotten my period. **[If the body is under stress and malnourishment, you actually can have month-long periods of no period.]**

His face turned a bright crimson. "Y-yeah. Hold on." He opened the mirror and on the high shelf, he took out feminine products. "That explains why you've been craving chocolate so much."

"W-whatever! Just shut up and get me some new clothes!"

He laughed and did as I ordered. "Don't worry, I'll clean up the mess. Just don't kill me, alright?"

_I'll try to._

"Shut up, Bakeyama!"

I hopped into the shower after a bit since I felt gross. I massaged my scalp and sighed in relief that Tobio didn't try to join me.

Instead, he was in the bedroom, fixing up the bed after cleaning it up.

"Hey, (y/n)?" Tobio asked as I started to put on clothes.

"Hm?"

"How about we go to town? Wearing disguises, of course."

My eyes widened. "Really?"

"Yeah. You need more things to do instead of being lazy around the house."

I stuck my tongue out at him. "Mean!"

He tackled me onto the bed, a grin on his face. "Oh? I'll show you mean." His lips kissed my face and neck, his hair tickling me as I laughed.

"Stop, Tobio, stop!" I tried to push him off, but he pinned my hands down. My face turned red when he started to kiss my lips passionately.

He sat up, smiling at me. "That should teach you."

I pouted. "Fine."

He let go of my hands and stared outside the window, a smile gracing his stupidity handsome face.

I smirked as I grabbed a pillow and slammed it on his head.

"Hey-!"

He fell off the bed and I sat down on my knees carefully.

"Never underestimate me, Kageyama Tobio!"

He frowned. "Why!!?"

I stuck my tongue at him-then he grabbed my arm and I fell on top of him.

"Correction- never underestimate _me_."

My jaw dropped. "So mean!!"

"Yep, that's me."

I just sighed and collapsed onto his muscular body, a soft smile on my face.

"Oh god, I want to marry you so badly," Tobio held me close to him.

"Hey, Tobio?" I asked. "Who is Shoyo?"

His eyes widened. "You...you don't remember?"

"No. I see him in my dreams with two people that look like our parents."

"(y/n), honey, you're loosing your memory." Tobio's face turned sad. He kissed my hand gently.

"I guess if I can't remember things, then I guess they aren't worth remembering."

**Kageyama POV**

I bit my lip as (y/n) said that.

"No...Shoyo was your brother. Those people who looked like you and him- those are your parents."

I knew that there was some weird thing with the brain that if someone really wants to forget something or someone, they actually will.

**[That's actually a thing. I've been through that since I wanted to forget this asshole guy who I used to be friends with and he did some bad shit.]**

I didn't known what to do.

_Remind her that I'm a monster? Let her forget and we can move on with our lives?_

"Well, do you want me to tell you everything?"

She shook her head. "You look sad. I don't like you sad. So let's just let it go, you know? Besides," I felt her move off me. "I want to see you smile. I think I remember Shoyo saying that smiling is the greatest."

I sighed. I indeed remembered him saying that.

"I'll keep that in mind, (n/n)."

I gave her fake eye contacts to wear and did her hair in a different way. I parted my bangs and put in fake brown-eyes contacts.

I got her into the car, reminding her not to go too far. When we held the small funeral for everyone about a month ago, she was fine.

"Hey, (y/n)?" I began as I pulled out of the driveway. "Today's our...one year anniversary."

"Really?"

"Yeah. A year ago, I brought you into...my care."

She was looking outside the window as the scenery passed by. "Has it really been that long?"

"It has."

**Reader POV**

About half an hour later, we pulled into a small village with some sort of festival going on.

"Remember, don't call me Tobio in this village," he said as he held my hand on the armrest. "There are people who want to take you away from me."

"You won't let them, right?"

He leaned over and pressed his forehead against mine. "Never."

In front of us, there stood a tall blonde guy with glasses, standing with a greenette. Both of them were watching me with sadness.

"(y/n) doesn't remember us."

"Shut up and don't remind me, Yamaguchi."

"Gomen, Tsuki."

I stared at them and called out to Tobio, using an alias 'Tobias' from _Divergent_ , a book he was reading me last night. "Tobias, who is Yamaguchi and Tsuki?"

"Oh? They're...people. They went to school with us and they...passed away this time last year."

I held Tobio's hand as he paid admission into the festival. "How did they die?"

The ravenette didn't look at me. "Food poisoning."

I cringed. "That stinks."

"Yeah." His face brightened. "Come on, (n/n). Let's go have fun, yeah?"

"Yeah!"

**_____**

**How do you all feel about this Tobio?**


	34. [34] Water

**WE JUST HIT 3K READS [on Wp]!!**

**Remember to vote and comment** ✌️😙❤️

**Reader POV**

The festival was very pretty.

Children ran around their parents, wearing masks.

Adults smiled as they drank Sakke and talked about life.

All of the buildings were decorated in beautiful colors.

Music played in the background as Tobio dragged me to a stall, smiling.

He purchased some food and gave it to me. "Try this."

"What is this?"

"It's a type of chicken tempura," Tobio explained. "And don't worry about money- we've got plenty."

"Where did you get it all?" I asked.

"My parents have it in the bank and I took it all out ages ago. It's about three billion. I split it in half with my sister. We each have ¥1.5 billion to our names."

"Wait...your father was _the_ Kageyama Tadashio?" I whispered. "CEO of Pixelworks movie studios?!"

"Yeah. My sister and I both inherited ¥1.5 billion when I turned 18."

I nodded. "Then that explains how you're able to afford such nice clothing."

"And someday, your wedding ring," he whispered. I just barely heard it.

He held my hand as we ran around the festival, smiling. Well, he eventually had to carry me since my legs still weren't all better.

"Here," Tobio gave me a beautiful hairpin.

"Wow..." I allowed him to put it in my hair. "When did you get that?"

He smiled and kissed my cheek. "A while ago. I meant to give it to you last night, but you fell asleep."

"Oh."

"Come on," he squeezed my hand and lead me to the top of the mountainside that overlooked a bay.

I then saw a male with gray and dark gray hair and hazel eyes. He was staring at me with sadness. There were two children with him, male and female.

"Hey, what are...?"

"Who are you talking to?" Tobio asked with a confused stare.

"The guy over there." I pointed in the direction of where they were- only for them to be gone.

A whirlwind of leaves where they once stood drifted over to me and swirled around before flying over the water.

"There's no one there. (y/n), are you sure you're okay?"

 _Don't listen to him,_ I heard a high-pitched female's voice echo in my ear.

_He's a heartless murder. You need to run, my dear baby sister._

_Mommy. Run._

_Run, you stupid girl! Or else I died for nothing! Remember what I told you, (y/n)? You must prioritize yourself!_

I was scared. My breathing began to become shallow and my eyes darted from Tobio to the water.

 _Come on, (n/n). Jump into the water with me_. The male from before said. He was swimming in the water with the two children, his arms open wide to catch me.

"(y/n)?" Tobio looked at me worriedly.

I closed my eyes and let myself fall off the edge.

Into the cold water I went.

In the alluring darkness I sank.

Fish darted away from me and I felt someone else enter the water.

 _Come down,_ I heard the male's voice again.

_Yes, (y/n)! Tsuki would love to see you again!_

I swam down, not caring if I drowned.

I closed my eyes tighter and saw dead bodies.

I didn't know their names, but I could see their faces.

The foam coming out of the blonde's mouth as I saw a brunette with blood coming out of his throat, dancing with another male who called him 'Crappykawa'.

_Were these people killed by me?_

_No, sweet (y/n). Kageyama killed us. And you were forced to eat my remains. Remember me now? Tsukishima Akiteru?_

_How about me? Your body was sandwiched between Daichi's and I for twelve days._

_Don't forget about me. Kageyama stabbed me multiple times then drowned me in the water when you were handcuffed to the hotel that night in Hyogo._

I felt someone grab my waist and kiss me as he transferred air into my system as he swam up.

_No! Come back to us, (y/n)-chan!_

_Don't abandon us again!_

I knew it was Tobio who jumped in after me.

We resurfaced and let out gasps of air.

Tobio held me tightly. "(y/n)! What the fuck was that?!"

I struggled in my captor's arms, my memories slowly coming back. "Let me go, you heartless murderer!!"

His eyes widened as he realized that some of my memories returned. "(y/n). Look at me."

"No!"

"Look at me!" He grabbed my jaw and studied my eyes. "What's wrong?"

"You. This. Let me go, Kageyama."

"So it seems as if your memories have returned." He sighed and held my wet form close to his. "I guess it was fun while it lasted."

"Fun?!" My voice got louder. "You think ripping my mind apart is fun?! You're despicable."

Kageyama narrowed his eyes. "That's it. We're going home."

"Let me go!!" I thrashed about in his grip as he swam towards the shore.

"No. Calm down."

"HELP!" I screamed at the top of my lungs. "HELP!!"

People walking along the beach looked our way.

"You've done it now, you ungrateful brat." Kageyama pushed me deep into the water and lifted me back up, repeating the process until I passed out.

_Save yourself_

_You need to get the fuck out of there._

I couldn't do anything else but succumb to the overwhelming urge to sleep.

"Help me!" Kageyama put on a fake expression of sadness. "My girlfriend almost drowned."

_Bastard. You almost drowned me._

That's the last thing I heard until everything went dark.

I could only hope that he wouldn't kill anyone else.


	35. [35] Nishinoya Yuu

**Another intense chapter ahead. It might be the most fucked up one so far.**

**It's kinda funny as the author to see new readers go "OH HELL NO" when they reach the really fucked-up chapters and they realize how really fucked-up this fic is** 🤣

**Reader POV**

It was an endless circle. Abuse, comfort, love, then repeating.

Kageyama was driving fast in the car.

I was tied up in the back, my clothes soaked.

"You really fucked this up," Kageyama hissed. "We were having a great time-"

"No," I spat. " _You_ are the only one who is having a great time, fucking with my emotions."

His grip on the steering wheel got tighter. "Shut the fuck up, you slut. We were doing do well and then you...I can't fucking believe it."

I let out harsh laughter. "You fucking lied to me, Kageyama. You never fucking cared if I was crying or not. I bet you probably have a boner right now, hearing me cry."

"Shut the fuck up or so help me-"

"What will you do?" I challenged. "Murder me?"

The car grew deathly silent and he pulled over.

He unbuckled his seatbelt as I prepared for the worst. I watched as he got out of the car and dragged me out by my ankle.

"I've had it with your fucking attitude. You better shut the fuck up."

I rolled my eyes. "Nah. I'd rather fucking die."

"You want to die?" Kageyama then dragged me to the woods by my hair.

"Yes!!" I cheered gleefully.

He made sure to go over multiple big rocks until we made it to a gorge.

"Look." Kageyama said as he pointed to the huge gap. "That's the gorge. And do you see that little tree? You'll be tied to it."

He pinned me to the tree, smiling evilly.

**[Everyone, roast the fuck out of this gremlin-looking headass]**

"And I'm going to douse you in gasoline then set you on fire."

I smiled. "Okay! I already know everything you said to me was complete bullshit. You don't even love me. Do you even know what love is, you fucking monster?"

He slapped my face hard, the other side hitting the trunk of the tree. "But that's not the first thing I'm going to do."

He tied me to the tree. "If you so much as struggle, the tree will fall into the gorge- taking you with it."

_Shut the fuck up. I want you to see my last look of hatred before I die, so I won't do anything._

"I don't care."

He said nothing but came back with some tar-, meat, and feathers.

_What the fuck._

He threw that shit at me and slid the tar with gloves on, making sure it covered the front of my body.

The asshole had stripped me naked and stood there.

"It's no use calling for help," he said. "No one comes to this gorge. But hey, if you want to bust your lungs, do whatever you want. Maybe some old creep will come and rape you."

"It wouldn't be the first time some creep did that," I spat in his face.

"I'll leave you here for the night and if you survive, punishment gets worse tomorrow."

I was left there in the cold winds, feeling miserable.

The smell of the meat attracted all sorts of things.

Snakes, wildcats, and other animals.

Crows swarmed me once more, but this time, they were actually crows.

The night was horrible.

It rained so much.

I just at stood there, tears glistening down my face as it rained.

_You can't see someone crying if it's torrential rain._

The rain turned to hail, bruising up my body.

More memories came back.

Kita giving me a sunflower when we were three years old (well, he was actually seven), Iwaizumi and Oikawa eating ramen with Shoyo and I, me carrying Natsu as a baby, almost burning down the house in London when Jae, Nathaniel, and I decided to make homemade caramel, and so many other memories.

All the dead friends and family of mine haunted me.

Their voices urged me to move so the tree fell into the gorge.

But I wanted to see Kageyama's face as I died.

Morning came and I was shivering in the cold, singing Tendo's 'Baki Baki' song that Mizuki recorded and showed to me.

I saw the car pull up to the road and Kageyama came out.

Kageyama was dragging a huge black bag with him- and it looked like something or someone was in it, since it was moving.

He placed it right in front of me after he took a look at my tattered form and the meat pile that was now reduced to just bones.

"Hm...so you seemed to have survived the night. Anything to say to me, bitch?"

"Fuck you."

"No thanks. I'd rather not right now, though the temptation is high."

He opened the bag...and out came Nishinoya.

The poor former libero was tied up and his eyes widened at me.

"(y/n)?"

Kageyama tapped his chin. "Oh, (y/n)...how would you think about having another person's blood on your hands? Apparently I'm just a monster, right? Monsters kill those who are _pathetic_ and _weak_."

"Kageyama, please don't hurt Nishinoya!"

He thought about it. "No. I will do whatever I want. You said it youself- I'm a heartless monster. Maybe I'll fuck another kid into you and kill that as well. Hmm?"

"Kageyama-"

"No. _You_ don't get a say in this, you cumslut!" Kageyama took out a box...and took out ice climbing gear.

He put on the boots and pinned the poor 'Guardian Angel' down onto the rocky floor and stomped on him, the spikes of the shoes piercing his skin.

Kageyama forced Nishinoya to drink pure vodka before making him consume these weird-looking pills.

Nishinoya let out screams of agony, looking at me with fear in his eyes.

The psycho grabbed the long yellow rods with shredders at the end and cut off Nishinoya's head before grabbing the beheaded Libero's head and bringing it to my face.

"I'm a heartless bastard, right???" Kageyama threw the head up into the air, setting it.

But there was no wing-spiker there. No, Hinata Shoyo was dead.

Kageyama spiked it into the gorge and then I couldn't see it.

The beheaded body was still in front of me.

I screamed louder when Kageyama ripped the tattered clothes and used the grips to shred it up like cheese, singing Karasuno's cheers.

He took the spikes of his shoes and stomped on poor Nishinoya's body until it looked like vomit. I was forced to eat three big handfuls of it.

The mangled body was thrown into the gorge as well.

My breathing hitched when Kageyama took out lighter fuel and doused me in it and making a long path along the sand.

I screamed louder when I saw him take out a box of matches.

"Goodbye, my beloved Kohai."

He struck the match and it was on fire. Kageyama slowly brought it to the gasoline.

The fire slowly made its way around the long stream of gasoline, the wind blowing the flame out.

He cursed and lit another match.

Again, the same thing happened.

"That's it." Kageyama took out another match and placed it right beside me.

This time, the flame actually set the whole gasoline path on fire and made its way closer to me.

"Anything left to say?"

"I loved you at one point in my life- before you became a fucked-up bastard. See you in Hell."

I smiled one last time as the fire spread all around my body, giving him the middle finger.

_Kei. I'm coming._

But what Kageyama did next surprised me.

He grabbed a huge bucket of water and threw it at me, his eyes wide with shock.

The fire was put out- but my body already had some bad burns.

"You...loved me?"

"Until I moved to England, I was madly in love with you. But when I came back, you were an asshole. A disgusting tyrant." I cursed at him. "I was so close to dying, you mother fucking asshole! I don't love you. No. Not anymore."

"I...I can't kill you. But that doesn't mean punishment is over."

"Do it, you coward. Maybe then you'll stop being a fucking coward and actually kill me instead of giving me empty threats."

"Shut the hell up."

He knocked me out and my world went dark.

_Fucking asshole. If you're going to kill me, then fucking do it._

_Coward._

__________

 **RIP Nishinoya. You will be missed** ✌️😔

**Anyways, how was the chapter?**

**Did you all really think you were going to die like that?** 🙃


	36. [36] Insult

**Another intense chapter.**

**Thank you** **[ennoSHITa-chikara](https://www.wattpad.com/user/ennoSHITa-chikara)** **(on Wattpad) for the AMAZING insults used in this chapter** 🤣 **(underlined insults were made by this person)**

**Reader POV**

Kageyama was silent as he watched me staring up at him with fear and hatred- mostly hatred.

"Kill me," I said. "You don't seem to care for me anyway."

"Shut the fuck up. You've really done it now."

"Then fucking kill me."

My eyes widened when he brought out a knife and lunged at me.

"You! Stupid! Pathetic! Bitch!" He stabbed me multiple times.

I just laid there on the cold floor of the old basement of the house. "Is that all you have, king? To put me through misery in basements? Who the hell are you!? Sangwoo??"

He roared in fury. "Who the fuck do you think you are? WHO THE FUCK DO YOU THINK YOU ARE?!"

"Your next murder victim."

He grabbed my throat and shoved me against the wall, stripping me of the shirt and underwear I wore. My eyes widened when I saw him strip.

"Aw, are you trying to go swimming, you Walmart version of Haru Nanase?"

"(y/n), what the fuck. Shut the fuck up before I fucking kill you."

"Well, fuck you. Did your parents throw you at a wall or something??"

His eyes blazed with shock and anger. "Bitch, what?"

"They must've, the cap your spitting is immaculate."

He grabbed my throat and squeezed it harder as my eyes widened and a smile made it's way onto my bruised-up face.

"Aww, you're pissed off. Maybe kill me."

The face he made used to scare me shitless.

"What are you, a software update? You're so annoying."

Kageyama slammed his hand on the wall next to me, his VERY OBVIOUS BONER touching me. "You better shut the fuck up."

I glanced down with a smirk. "I knew someone as _disgusting_ as you couldn't resist the chance to once again take advantage of me."

"You shut your whore mouth up."

I lightly stroked his face, staring into his eyes with burning hatred. "Oh, Kageyama. I'm not a whore. I've only been fucked by you- no one else. And I want to change that so badly."

He then shoved himself inside of me, slapping my face. "Shut up, cumslut."

"Oh? Running out of insults, eh? Well. That's sucks. You literally look like sweatpants- if that article of clothing was a person. You're saggy and look extremely stupid."

He bit my shoulder and I gasped in pain. "You're nothing but a thing, (y/n). You aren't a person. You're _mine_. I get to play with you how _I_ want."

"Ayo, shut the fuck up! I'd kick you in the teeth, but that would be an improvement to you hideous blueberry-headass self."

He slapped my face again.

"You're as useless as a screen door on a submarine. Oh, and let me ask: did your mom get fined for littering when she dropped you off at school?" I held his shoulders as he moved, furiously fucking me. "Or was their death in a car crash another one of your lies to get me to lower my guard?"

He smirked and began biting my neck, making marks. "Someone's fiesty."

"No. Just saying the truth, you cuntface cow. Are you trying to get me pregnant again so you can kill it?" I shoved him away, his member sliding out. "Go fuck a toilet roll."

"Who the fuck do you think you're talking to?" Kageyama grabbed my hair and hit my head repeatedly on the concrete walls.

"Kill me, please! I'm so tired of your lies, _Kageyama-senpai_. Do your _dear little kohai_ a favor and kill me." I smiled as the tears coming out of my eyes mixed with the blood.

He then slammed into me again. "You're nothing to me anymore."

"I wasn't anything to you before." I spat. "Makes no difference to me what you do now. You're just driving me away from you even more. If you really think I actually love you, drink bleach and die. You disgust me."

"Shut up." He turned me around and began fucking me on the wall once more, the juices dripping to the floor after he came. "You're nothing. You don't belong anywhere."

"You think I don't fucking know that?!" I screeched as I slapped his face as he continued to fuck me. "That's why I want you to at least kill me."

"What the fuck is your problem?!"

"My problem is you, Shittyyama. I hate you. Everytime I try and forget- everytime I try to at least love you, I can't. You always do something to fuck up."

"Fuck!" He came deep inside me and pulled out, panting.

I slid onto the floor, exhausted. "I'm so tired of this endless misery, Kageyama. If you have any ounce of sanity left in you, please just kill me."

"Absolutely not. I love you and you're going to learn to love me- even if I have to force you."

"There you go again," I spat. "You say I'm nothing to you, yet you claim to love me. Pick a fucking side, Bipolar Bitch."

He bit his lip. "I...shut up." He left me suspended on top of a pillow, with a couple of them underneath my hips with my legs elevated to ensure I would get pregnant again.

"No. What the fuck is your problem?! You want to have a family with me, but you kill them. Why don't you just fucking kill me like you threaten to?! I'm nothing to you, right?! Then you should have no issues."

He slapped my face again, fury in his eyes. "Don't fucking tell me what to do. If I want you pregnant again, you're going to be pregnant again. If I want you, I'm going to have you. Cut that bullshit out about me killing you. I'll kill you when I want to."

He left the basement, slamming the metal door behind him.

When he left, I bit my lip and started to cry.

_I hate it here._

_Knife...knife..._

I spotted the knife on the table nearby, a little out of my reach.

Too bad I was tied up. I would've taken my life right there.

My hatred for the tall ravenette only grew as each hour ticked by.

**_______**

**Yep. That's that.**

**How long does it take you to finish each chapter? It takes me about 30 seconds since I'm a fast reader.**


	37. [37] Nothing

**Kageyama POV**

"I didn't mean all those things I said in the basement," I said as I sat down on the chair nearby where (y/n) was tied up.

"Does it look like I care?" She spat. "Anything you say doesn't have meaning to me."

"Why not?"

"You're nothing to me," (y/n) glared at me, my eyes widened at the very same words I used.

I sighed softly. "Did you actually think I meant anything I said?"

"I don't known what the fuck to think," she said. "You lie to me so much."

_No. I was just angry._

I looked at her mangled form, guilt surging through my body. "But-"

"But nothing. Leave me alone, you heartless monster."

**Reader POV**

Kageyama was crying as I watched some dumb cartoons.

  
_Your tears bring me joy, you fucking bastard._

Kageyama pressed my body close to his- hoping for some kind of reaction.

Instead, I moved away. "Don't fucking touch me."

"Why?"

"Because I don't want to feel disgusting all the time. Either let me sleep somewhere else or fuck off."

Kageyama's grip only tightened. "Why are you making this so difficult, (y/n)?"

"I said it before and I'll say it again. I hate you."

The male wiped his eyes and pushed me onto another part of the bed before going into the bathroom.

I heard the shower turn on and I just sat there.

"Bipolar bitch."

When he came back out, I watched him with narrowed eyes as he got dressed into some pajamas and slid into bed with me.

"(y/n)? Do you want to change into something warmer?"

"No. If I die of hypothermia, that's great. Leave me alone."

I had begun to loose track days again.

The voices in my head got louder as I snuggled under the covers, not caring about anything.

Kageyama turned off the lamp and the small tv and laid down next to me, trying to cuddle me.

"Don't touch me," I snarled at him.

"But-"

"If I wanted to snuggle with a fucking murderer, I would. Fuck off."

He suddenly grabbed my arm and kicked me to the floor. "The disrespect I've been getting for the past week is absolutely intolerable. Either fix your fucking attitude or else."

"Or else what?" I mocked. "You'll kill me? Bitch, please."

He then slapped my face. "Why are you being such a bitch?! Literally not even a month ago, you loved my cuddles..."

"Oh, I don't know. Ever heard of Stockholm Syndrome?! Now leave me the fuck alone!"

He said nothing but then I heard sobbing.

"Please just fucking love me again!"

"I never loved you in the first place." I grabbed a blanket from underneath the bed in a box and slept on the carpet, ignoring his cries.

I couldn't even sleep properly.

The morning brought fog and dew. I sneezed multiple times and tried to ignore the burning pain in my lungs.

I slowly sat up, wincing at the pain. Kageyama was still sleeping.

_I could suffocate him right now._

So I grabbed a pillow and pressed it to his face as hard as I could.

I saw his body struggle as I smirked.

_Die, you pathetic bastard._

But then one of his feet kicked me in the stomach and I groaned in pain as he removed the pillow from his face, glaring at me.

"What the fuck?!" He spat.

"Surprise, bitch." I groaned as I rubbed my stomach in pain.

"You say I'm a fucking murderer, but you're no different. Fucking hypocrite." He yanked me up by my arm and slammed me onto the bed, his eyes filled with lust and rage.

I bit his hand when he tried to caress my face, drawing blood. "But the difference between you and I is the fact that I'm trying to escape your stupid flat head and get out."

Kageyama didn't care. He tore my clothes off. "If I have to use sexual means to make you fucking _learn_ , than so be it."

I smiled as I felt him grope my breasts. "That's right. Fucking rape me again, you disgusting piece of shit."

He slapped my face. "Shut up, whore."

"Fuuuck!" I raised my hips as I felt him enter, not even preparing me."That's right! Get me pregnant again and let's go through the same fucking cycle."

There were tears in my eyes.

"That's it. That's all you ever do." Now I was full on crying. "You put me through so much and expect me to love you."

I felt him tense as I closed my eyes and wrapped my arms around his neck. "At this point, why the fuck am I even fighting. There's no point anymore."

He looked at me with shock. "You...you don't care?"

"No. You said it yourself- I'm just a _thing_ for your sick enjoyment." I felt him move a bit slower but with more power. "Do what you want with me. But don't expect anything from me. I...I just give up. I'm so done."

Kageyama bit his lip. "Okay then."

I just let out small moans and arched my back as he again took advantage of me.

_Just bite the bullet. He'll eventually get tired of me._

_I'm just so tired of fighting the inevitable._


	38. [38 Don't Go

**Holy fuck...WE HIT 4k [On Wattpad]! Thank you, everyone! Remember to vote!** 😙❤️

**Natsu POV**

I had no idea how long I've been in the psychiatric ward.

In the dark, I would have panic attacks.

The nurses and doctors would try to calm me down.

However, they couldn't stop me from crying when images of my brother's dead body in the casket or my parents.

They asked me multiple questions and each time, it was the same outcome.

No one believed me that Arthur Kirkland killed everyone.

Except one nurse named Sarah.

She believed me and told me she started the investigation- but without telling anyone.

There was a buzzing sound and Sarah came into the room, wheeling a cart of food into my room.

I looked up from my drawing of the home I lived in and grew up with Sho and (n/n).

"Good evening," Sarah smiled at me. "What are you drawing?"

I showed her it. "That rose bush is what Mom took of all the time, and the orchids. (y/n) and Sho grew vegetables in the backyard."

"How lovely. Natsu dear, there is someone who wants to talk to you. You might know him."

I eyed her. "What's his name?"

"Kuroo Tetsuro."

I finished my meal and allowed her to guide me into the conference room with plexiglass dviding my side from Kuroo's.

"Hinata Natsu." Kuroo was wearing a jacket and what looked to be a suit underneath. "How...how are you?"

"I've been better."

Kuroo nodded. "That's exactly why I came. I talked to the Tsukishima parents and we all agree- you aren't guilty of the shit they framed you with, right?"

I nodded slowly. "I'm innocent."

The bedhead male closed his eyes. "That's precisely what we figured. We're going to send a lawyer to defend your case."

"How are Yaku's and Sugawara's families?"

Kuroo looked away, a shadow covering half his face. "I'd be lying if I said they were doing good. Morisuke and Sugawara's parents- they're all putting more money into the case that is looking for clues on catching that bastard Kageyama."

A guard coughed and held up two fingers, alerting us that we had two more minutes.

"Is it true what they said?" Kuroo's voice was dripping with sorrow. "Did your brother really...?"

I nodded. "Yeah."

"Shit. I'm so sorry, Natsu."

I sighed. "I'm also sorry that he's dead."

"No, Natsu. I cursed at him, thinking he was the bastard who killed Tsukishima Mizuki." Kuroo shook his head. "I really loved her, Natsu. I really did. But I want to redeem myself. We're going to catch that Kageyama bastard and bring justice to him that he so richly deserves."

Then I remembered something. "Kuroo, Daichi told my family something the day they told us Sho killed himself. There was an anonymous tip that gave recordings of Kageyama breaking into people's homes."

"Yeah, you didn't know?"

"No. Who was it?"

**"That kid who you were accused of stabbing. Arthur Kirkland."**

**Reader POV**

Once again, Kageyama was trying to get me to put on other reactions instead of my resting bitch face.

"(y/n)..." He grasped my hand as I was forced to sit on his lap. "Come on, don't you want to eat something?"

I kept quiet, determined to make this annoying for him.

"Honey, you need to eat. You haven't had anything to eat in a week other than crumbs."

At my silence, he sighed. "Come on, (n/n). It's not good for your health to keep doing this to your body."

_I'm sure a lot of things that happened isn't good for me._

"Does it look like I care?" I sighed.

A week later, he decided to try something else.

He untied me from the basement and rubbed my back gently since my muscles screamed in pain.

Kageyama gently lifted me up and set me down on the counter. "Okay. I'm going to go to town for the day. I'll be back tonight. Make something for dinner, okay?"

He left the house after giving me a kiss.

The hours ticked by. I just sat on the counter, not knowing what to even make.

However, I was feeling a bit hungry. I settled on making rice with chicken curry. The drawer with knives was locked so I had to use plastic knives to cut the chicken.

He came back around 5:44 pm and smiled when he saw me stirring the food and plating it.

He was happy when I began to eat. Dinner was eaten in mostly silence.

I didn't eat much at dinner and Kageyama didn't comment.

"That was so good," he sighed. Kageyama helped me clean up and carried me upstairs after we brushed our teeth.

I was sitting up on the bed as he gave me a change of clothes, helping me put it on.

"(y/n)?" Kageyama hugged me from behind, kissing my bare shoulder.

"What."

He turned my head and looked at me with sorrow in his eyes. "Please, tell me what's wrong."

"If you don't know, then that's on you to figure out." I tensed as he started kissing my neck.

"Come on, (y/n)..." I felt his mouth move the strap of the nightgown, nipping my skin a bit. "I...I just want you to love me."

"Kageyama." I placed my hands on his.

"(y/n), please. I just want to hear your voice."

I bit my lip. "You are. But you want to have sex, right?"

I moved about on the bed, mindful of the second-degree burns on my legs. I leaned back and spread my legs. "Just do it, Kageyama. I need something to take my mind off everything."

"Are you sure?" He was hesitant.

"Just fuck me already. I've got nothing else to loose."


	39. [39] Overdose

**Yeah, so this is going to be a full lemon.**

**Reader POV**

"You sure?" Kageyama asked as he took off his shirt, exposing his ripped body.

Nodding, I looked at him. "Please, just let me forget."

_I deserve to forget everything that happened, right?_

_I deserve to feel good for once._

Kageyama lifted me onto his lap, kissing my collarbone gently before biting and sucking on it.

I wrapped my arms around his neck and my legs around his torso.

I felt his very obvious boner rubbing against my body.

He moved us over and I was pinned down onto the bed.

The cold nipped me as he used his teeth to slide the straps of the nightgown down, his lips kissing my shoulders.

"I really do love you," he panted. "And I want to prove it to you so badly."

_Then don't hurt me or anyone else._

I felt him lift my legs onto his shoulders, and presented my sex with a gentle kiss.

He stared up at me with animalistic eyes as his tongue slid over my clit.

Yes. I, Hinata (y/n), was about to be completely _devoured_ by the monster genius setter in Miyagi.

My body jolted when he darted it in.

"(y/n), you're absolutely gorgeous."

"Shut up, Bokeyama!"

I let out a gasp when he stuck a finger in **[HAVE YOU SEEN SETTER FINGERS-]** and it already hit my spot.

The ravenette didn't break eye contact as he finger-fucked me.

He used his other hand to rub circles on my clit, staring at me intently. "Look at you. You're already so wet for me."

He rubbed faster. "Cum on my fingers, you dirty girl."

"Y-yes, Kageyama-senpai!"

"That's a good Kohai of mine."

I spread my legs further and threw my head back onto the pillow, enhancing the experience.

I came all over his fingers and he pushed them out and licked them clean, smirking at me.

He leaned his head down and licked the rest of it up, his hands keeping my legs apart.

His nose rubbed against my clit and I found myself cumming again, letting out a cry.

Kageyama leaned over me and whispered in my ear after nipping it. "You're absolutely _soaked_. And I think you're ready for me to fuck the daylights out of you."

I wrapped my arms around him as he slid in, letting out a throaty moan. "Kageyama-senpai..."

He moved my head to the side and started biting it feverishly, his hair tickling me.

I was drowning in his scent, moaning as his lips trailed kisses around my neck and collarbone.

"T-Tobio..."

He smirked against my skin. "I guess I'll have to fuck you everyday. I love hearing you say my given name."

I threw my head back as I felt him bite my neck, drawing blood.

"Oh, (y/n)...you're so fucking perfect." He began to slowly thrust. He went slow at first, connecting our lips together and driving his tongue in.

I knew very well he was the dom, so I didn't even try to fight him on it.

He held me close as be began fucking me deeper and kissing my upper body, my breasts rubbing against his chest.

The bed's headboard hit the wall- and we probably created a dent in the wall.

"Fuck!!" He pushed his length in all the way as we both came at the same time.

Still feeling sexually frustrated, he pulled out, some of his sticky cum flowing out of me.

He flipped me over and shoved himself into me from behind, laying down on me.

I raised my hips as he pressed his face onto my back, his hands pressing against mine as I gripped the edges of the bed, moaning in pure pleasure.

He bit my back and gave me kisses all over.

"Fuck...you feel so amazing," he said in my ear, licking it.

I lifted my hips up higher as he penetrated me even deeper, causing us both to moan louder.

My clit rubbed against the bed, making this experience even better.

I let out a gasp as I came all over him and he pulled out, cumming on my back.

But we weren't done.

Tobio again moved me. This time, he sat on the bed, his back on the headboard. He lifted me onto his member. "Alright, baby. I got you to cum four times. You can at least return the favor for me, right?"

I nodded. I couldn't even focus on anything except him, me, and the amazing sex.

I wrapped my arms around his neck and slammed down onto his hard dick, throwing my head back since it immediately hit my pleasure spot.

I bounced up and down and connected my lips with his as he grabbed my hips and helped me go faster.

"F-fuck! (y/n)- AH!!" He came deep inside and moments later, I joined him.

I was out of breath. The male was breathing heavily, our faces red.

"I love you," he said as he hugged me, his member still inside.

Tobio-no, Kageyama picked me up gently and walked into the bathroom and turned on the water for a bath.

As if something hit me, I started freaking out.

I had sex with my captor- a _murderer_.

And he came inside me not once- but _three_ times.

I could only hope I wasn't pregnant.

Kageyama placed me in the bath and cleaned us up, kissing me multiple times. "(y/n)...that was amazing."

I was quiet, not able to register what the fuck just happened. Even though I allowed it.

_What the fuck is wrong with me?_

**______**

**Soooo, how was the second FULL LEMON of the book? Ngl, this is so hot and I was just** 🤩🤤🥵👁👄👁 **while writing it.**


	40. [40] London

**WOO-HOO! HAPPY CHAPTER 40!!**

**Yaku Morisuke POV**

My mother was screaming at me.

"You can't take volleyball to your grave, Morisuke! So fucking drop it!"

I bit my lip. "But Mom-"

"Volleyball _destroyed_ our family! My little girl would still be alive and-"

"MOM!" I shouted over the phone. "You can't blame Mori's death on volleyball!"

"I can and I fucking will. Shut the fuck up, you disappointment. We didn't even want you at the funeral but no! Your disgusting father-"

I slammed the phone down, breathing heavily.

"Hey, Suke?" My father, Yaku Mirio looked at me worriedly. "Don't listen to your mother. She doesn't known what she's saying."

I bit my lip. "It's not me, it's her. She always talks shit about me. It's not my fault I'm short."

Dad sighed. "Suke, you're 5'8 **[let's just pretend that's his final height after the timeskip]**. You aren't short."

"Yeah, but you know she always doubted my skills as the libero."

"Don't listen to her."

Before I could respond, my phone buzzed.

"It's Tetsuro. Dad, do you want to come with us?"

Dad nodded. "I'm glad that we're able to extend the case at the station. And don't worry." He placed a hand on my shoulder. "We're going to find your friend."

I nodded. We drove to the law firm where Kuroo Tetsuro awaited with Bokuto Kotaro, Akaashi Keji, Kenma Kozume, and of course Goshiki Tsutomu. We were all about to storm London's city call for wrongly convicting Hinata Natsu for the murders of her remaining family members.

There was snow falling in the cold December air.

It was almost Christmas time again.

Which meant another Christmas of Hinata Shoyo dead, his sister (y/n) missing, and many families heartbroken.

Arthur Kirkland's family denied any connection with Kageyama Tobio, and Kageyama Miwa was in London as well to testify.

"Hey! Hey! Hey!!" Bokuto grabbed us and hugged us tightly. "There they are! Are you ready to storm this hellhole?"

"Yeah."

I saw Goshiki who was talking to a tall male. It was Ushijima Wakatoshi, the canon of Japan.

The court meeting started, with Hinata Natsu in heavy handcuffs.

"Let's begin. The case with Kageyama Tobio in regards to Hinata (y/n) and countless murders surrounding the case."

My friends and I gathered a shit ton of evidence- enough to bring in the Brits onto the case since Arthur Kirkland was a British citizen.

**Reader POV**

Tobio pouted as I refused to get out of bed "Come on, (y/n). You need to get up."

"Nooo! Let me be a lazy sloth all day."

The ravenette stared at me with affection in his blue eyes. "Well, if you don't get up, you're not going to see the snow that much-"

"Snow??" I moved in the bed and he picked me up, smiling. "I love snow."

"I know you do." He held me close to him, the frost glazing the old windows.

I snuggled into his chest, a sigh escaping me.

Much like other times, he was the good Kageyama. The one I was falling in love with.

"I can't believe that it's going to be your second Christmas with me," he held me close.

"Yeah..." I bit my lip.

_And it's the third time I'm pregnant._

The night, about a month and four weeks ago, he had indeed gotten me pregnant.

"And..." he placed a hand on my stomach and smiled gently, his blue eyes glimmering. "Maybe the kid will like it."

He had promised to not harm me, and I desperately wished he was right. I couldn't deal with yet another one of our kids killed.

He had made me take the test last night, his eyes wide with hope.

Today was his birthday.

"You know, the best birthday gift I have is you." He carried me downstairs. "Now! We're going to decorate the hell out of this place!"

First, Tobio made us breakfast. It was pancakes with syrup in fun Christmas shapes.

There was even a Hanaka menorah on the table.

Tobio carried me outside after bundling us up in warm clothing. There were some pine trees nearby.

"Let's pick out a Christmas tree and I'll lug it back."

"Are you sure it's not too heavy?" I asked.

"Honey, you're asking that to me. You've seen my muscles up close and personal. It will be a great workout for me."

I shrugged. "If you insist."

He carried me around in his arms, making fun of my cold body and I teased him about his pale cheeks.

**[Fun fact about me: people swear I wear makeup since I have glassy skin and rosy cheeks and 'goOd eyEbrOws', but I don't. In the wintertime, it gets worse lmao]**

"Hey, look!" I pointed to a small tree in the middle of huge trees. "Tobio, I want that one."

"But it's so small?"

"So? I think that tree just needs love."

He smiled and pressed me into his chest. "You know what else is small and needs love?"

"Uh, Oikawa's IQ level?"

"No, Hinata Boke. You."

"Oh."

Tobio brought me back to the house and told me to start making a wishlist of what I wanted for Christmas while he went to get the tree.

I stared at the piece of paper, not knowing what I wanted.

I knew I wanted freedom and to see my sister again, but I knew that just wasn't possible and I really didn't want Tobio to get mad again and kill yet another child of ours.

Tobio said that I had until tonight to figure out what I wanted so he could get it and some surprise gifts in town tomorrow.

"Hmm..." I stared out the window as the fire in the fireplace warmed the house.

I took a sip of the hot chocolate as music played on an old radio.

_My wish for Christmas is to have happiness._

**________ **

**Make sure to go follow me and I'll drop Yandere! Miya Atsumu x Reader! Your support helps me update even faster!**

**[This fic will be dropped when I reach 900 followers on wp]**


	41. [41] Su Novia

**WHAT?! I HIT 900 FOLLOWERS?! Okay, thank you! I dropped the promised Yandere! Miya** **Bratsumu** **fic [on Wp]**

**Also, THIS BOOK HIT 5k READS [on WP]?! THANK YOU Ahshwhwjwjw**

**Please remember to vote!** ❤️

**Reader POV**

"Wake up, love," Tobio shook me awake gently. In the warm sunlight, his raven locks turned a light brown as he hovered above me.

I opened my eyes and yawned. "Good morning, Tobio."

He sighed in content and kissed my lips. "How are you doing? Did you sleep well?"

I nodded. "Yeah. How about you?"

"Fine. C'mon, I made breakfast for us."

He gently kissed my stomach.

I didn't even know how much time passed, but I could see flowers outside and it's been weeks since we had snow.

I allowed him to carry me to the bathroom and then he cleaned up the bandages, kissing each scar and complimenting me.

"Hey, (y/n)?" Tobio helped me get dressed again. "Should we go see a nurse or something about our little one- to know the gender."

"Won't they know it's me by the scars?" I asked.

"Shit. I didn't think about that." The male thought for a moment. "Okay. I have a friend and he'll help us. And he still owes me...favors."

I didn't want to know what those favors were. "Okay,"

"But I'll only do it if you're comfortable."

I nodded. "I'm curious to know what the hell is growing inside me as well."

So it was planned that a close family friend would come by.

Tobio said not to worry since said male was wanted in three countries for his scientific research on stem cells and he was trustworthy.

Days later, there was a knock on the door.

Tobio opened it, pocketing all eight keys and letting the strange man in.

"Your reputation is quite something," he said. He had an accent and he rolled his 'r's.

"How's the family in Brazil?" Tobio took his coat.

"Not good. My brother **Antonio** was thrown in jail and I heard he was thrown into the electric chair and they fucking killed him."

"I'm sorry to hear that, Luiz."

Luiz waved his hand in the air. "Don't be. I stopped by the old house of the Hinata family and found the letter hidden in the backyard. I plan on going to Brazil over the summer and giving it to them."

"Wait, you were at my old house?" I asked. "Wasn't it burned down?"

"Yeah, that's why I said the backyard." Luiz looked at me. "Hm...how long has she been pregnant?"

He thought for a moment. "About four months now."

"Thought so." He tapped his chin. "And judging by the look in her eyes, she wants to know more about her family. I'll tell you what. If you just answer all my questions honestly, I'll answer all of yours with everything I know."

Tobio didn't look comfortable leaving me alone with a man- who was going to view me in only ways he did. He didn't like the idea of another man staring at my private parts so we could get a good view of the baby since he had to attach a camera to a flexible thing and insert into my vagina.

"Can I stay in the room?"

Luiz slapped his back. "Sure. But not to worry- I'm not attracted to her, though she's beautiful. Didn't anyone tell you? I'm gay."

Luiz set everything up in the bedroom.

"Did anyone follow you?" Tobio asked.

" _No, señor. Mis personas que mirán todo- la policía no nos encontrará. Especialmente mi carro. El bosque se esconderá su casa grande y mis amigos._ "

**[This is correct Spanish. Do NOT ask for translations and do NOT put translations on the side- this is meant to be kinda secretive. If you know Spanish, then please keep it secret for yourself.]**

The two spoke in Spanish as Luiz got all set up.

" _Kageyama, ¿no sabes que todos te están buscando? La niña fue liberada y ella y algunos amigos de su hermano reabrieron el caso judicial._ "

" _Esta la verdad?_ " Tobio clenched his fists. "Shit."

" _Necesitas llevar a tu novia y huir del país. Nos encontramos con la policía en el camino, pero no nos reconocieron_."

Tobio glanced at me. " _Lo sé. Cuánto tiempo tenemos_?"

Luiz shugged. " _Un semana maximo_."

"Fuck..."

Luiz looked at me with pity. " _Comó se llama de su novia_?"

"Hinata (y/n)."

"Hinata?" Luiz's green eyes widened as he finished setting up. "Your brother shared a cell with my brother."

My eyes widened. "Really? Did you stop by the prison and see him?"

Luiz gave me a sad look. " _¿No le dijiste que su hermano estaba muerto?_ "

" _Sí. Pero su mente está distorsionada. Ella cree que está vivo._ "

Luiz took a deep breath. "(y/n), he died. Months ago."

Through the rest of the time, he asked me questions about life.

We found out that I was pregnant with another son.

Tobio left the room after I was clothed again so he could make us some lunch.

"(y/n). You need to tell me. Did he actually kidnap you?"

I nodded slowly.

"Did he create the scars on your body?"

"Yes, but I needed to be punished," I said.

Luiz closed his eyes. " _Dios mio. Señor, por favor dame fuerza_. (y/n), you aren't safe here." Luiz lowered his voice. "You've gotten Stockholm Syndrome. You need to get out."

"You can't help me," I said. "He'll kill you too."

"No, he won't."

"Yes, he will."

Luiz stared at me. "You need to get away from him. I saw the locks on the door. When he takes you somewhere, run. And don't fucking look back. I'll stick around the area for a bit and provide you with anything you need to get the fuck out."

We heard Tobio's footsteps on the stairs.

"Please do it for your son- if not for yourself. Your sister is alive and waiting for you in London."

**______**

**Thoughts on Luiz Hernandéz?**


	42. [42] Drive

**I remember reading The Hunger Games when I was in elementary school. I've always been an advanced reader. Here I am. In second-grade and finishing the Harry Potter series in the span of three day. Great times.**

**Drop any good Akiteru x Reader stories/oneshots because I can't look at him without crying. I love him so much I-**

**I hate myself for killing him (and anyone who has died) so violently in this story** 😔🙏

**Also, if you want to self-promo on this story (as long as it has relation to this fandom) it's fine. I actually want to read any and all stories you, as my dear readers, write.**

**Reader POV**

Tobio was packing everything up. "We can get everything we need in South Korea, okay?"

I nodded. "Okay..."

"Hey..." Tobio paused and came over, enclosing me in a hug. "Everything will be alright. We're going somewhere new and we'll raise our family there."

I allowed myself to be comforted by his arms, his lips kissing my head.

"I love you," he whispered. "I love you so much that it hurts."

We stayed like that for a moment.

It felt...nice.

Tobio kissed me gently. "Come on. Let's get you in a disguise and we'll be on our way."

He helped me get dressed so I looked like the picture of some woman in a fake passport.

Tobio had told me the passports were real- since his uncle worked in the government.

"Let's go." Tobio said as he got into the car an hour later after cleaning the place up with pneumonia and hydrogen peroxide.

The car pulled out of the driveway and he glanced at me.

I was staring out at everything.

Through the trees, I saw the gorge.

The haunted memories of everyone gone flashed in my mind.

I couldn't help but sigh.

_Everything's changing once again._

We arrived at the airport and made it through security smoothly.

I was wearing one of his old jackets from his first-year at Karasuno and his Hollywood hat, hiding the scars.

The gate was nearby, so Tobio permitted us to stop for something to eat.

It nearly brought me to tears as I ate food in a small restaurant in the airport, surrounded by other people.

Tobio was wearing fake glasses with brown eye contacts and his hair was messy underneath a beanie. "You alright?"

"Yeah." I couldn't help it- I haven't been around so many people packed into one place in a long time.

When we were done, Tobio had us put on face masks again.

He guided us to the gate and soon, it was time for us to get on the plane.

There must've been someone important on the flight before us since the press was there.

The flight before us was getting off the plane- it was coming from **London, England**.

**Natsu POV**

I walked through the security gates. We landed in South Korea from London.

I walked off the plane and the press was going wild.

I placed my face mask over me and then I saw someone in line to board the plane after us.

She looked so familiar.

She had (e/c) eyes and (length) hair, styled.

"(y/n)?" I whispered.

She was getting onto the plane, handing a passport to the lady.

"Luciana Kim?" The lady asked. "And Christopher Kim?"

The male with her also looked so familiar. He had messy raven hair underneath a gray beanie.

I had almost thought it was them, but I had heard their names and saw the passports.

_It's not them._

Kuroo, Goshiki, Ushijima, Bokuto, and Akaashi were with me.

Yaku Morisuke and his father decided to go to Russia since they had business to take care of.

I couldn't stop thinking about those two when I left the airport, the press hounding us.

**Reader POV**

I looked over my shoulder as I handed my passport to the lady.

"Luciana Kim? Christopher Kim?"

Both Tobio and I nodded.

Natsu was literally right there- so close to me. But I couldn't get to her.

No.

For her safety, I couldn't leave Tobio.

"Natsu..." my heart ached.

Tobio grasped my hand in a comforting manner. "Come on."

I patted my stomach as we got onto the plane.

Tobio wanted us to fly in comfort so he got us first-class tickets.

It was so hard to believe that he was the current owner of half of the Kageyama fortune.

He laced his fingers with mine. "Everything is going to be better now, honey. We're going to start over."

I leaned onto his shoulder, comforted by his presence.

Luiz Herandéz had tried to take me away from Tobio and that didn't go down so well.

Tobio had killed him- telling his friends to leave us alone. It made Tobio sad since Luiz was one of the few people he trusted.

But I couldn't help but wonder what compelled me to stay with this violent person.

Was it love? Was it madness? Or was it weary acceptance that I would never truly be free from Kageyama Tobio?

Maybe it was all three.

But one thing was certain.

I was never going to go back to Japan.

My life there was over, and my new one had just begun.

The plane landed in Seoul, South Korea.

The house Tobio had bought was in Incheon- near the coast of the Yellow Sea and near the border at the 38th parallel that divides the North from South.

  
The house was beautiful and it had lots of bedrooms- implying his desire to have a big family- or fill the other empty rooms with things like a library, an office, movie room, things like that.

He laced his fingers with mine, a smile on his face. "Come on, I want to show you everything."

**______**

**This story is either going to have eight more chapters, or eighteen more. I know that this is one of the longer books I've written (the longest being [Pledge Your Allegiance] with 61 total chapters).**

**Let's just hope I can keep you guys entertained.**

**I really want to make at least one fic of mine 100 chapters, but I don't know if I can keep an audience entertained enough- and make it not repetitive since I really hate repetition.**

**IM SCREAMING HE'S OFFICIALLY ON THE ARGENTINA TEAM**


	43. [43] Bakeyama

**Possible manga spoilers, so be careful.**

**HOLY SHIT, THIS BOOK HIT 6K VIEWS {on wp}! THANK YOU** 😙❤️

 **Don't forget to vote** ❤️

**Reader POV**

"LET ME GO!" I screamed.

"Shut the hell up!" Tobio smirked evilly as he was running to the pool.

"DON'T YOU DARE THROW ME IN A FUCKING POOL, YOU BLUEBERRY HEADASS!"

But of course, he didn't give one shit.

Tobio held me close as he jumped into the pool.

We sunk into the water and resurfaced.

"You idiot!" I hit Tobio as he flicked my forehead.

"Don't deny it: it felt refreshing."

I sighed. "Well, excuse me. I'd prefer to wear a bathing suit instead of normal clothing when we're swimming."

"...Fair point." Tobio was treading water. His hand made its way to my very swollen stomach. "I can't believe our son will be here so very soon."

I leaned against him, smiling. "Yeah."

Tobio stared me deep in the eyes. "(y/n)? We still haven't given him a name."

"I was thinking Shoyo Kei..."

"Hm..." Tobio indeed knew why I had suggested those names. "And last name?"

I shrugged.

"How about-" Tobio laced his fingers with mine, pressing me against the wall and kissing me. "Kageyama Shoyo Kei?"

_Why?_

"Okay..." I knew it was better if I didn't fight him on it.

It was October.

Almost marking my third year with Tobio.

We were living somewhat normally in South Korea.

Tobio was currently working at some sort of law firm and coaching a volleyball team while I stayed home- for obvious reasons.

The neighbors never really came around, but I'd see them when I was walking with Tobio.

Our son was conceived in December of last year and we hit the nine-month mark.

Every once in a while, I would get traumatic flashbacks to...before we moved here.

Tobio had been there to comfort me and he even gave me a journal so I could write everything down.

He helped me get dry after taking a shower and we settled down in our living room with a fire going in the fireplace.

It was three weeks until Halloween- maybe by then, Shoyo Kei would be born.

Tobio didn't know, but once Shoyo Kei was born, I was going to get the hell out.

I would blend in with the crowd as another parent talking their kid for a walk on Halloween night.

It was better to run while not pregnant.

I knew that firsthand.

"Hey- (y/n)! I made some dinner." Tobio brought in some bowls with what looked to be spicy curry chicken with rice.

"Thank you."

We watched an American movie with Japanese subtitles- even though I was fluent in English.

Tobio wasn't.

And that would prove to be a huge advantage to me.

「影山 飛雄」

Kageyama Shoyo Kei was born on October 18th, 20XX.

Tobio had a private doctor deliver our son.

Right now, Tobio held up his little boy in the air, a soft and triumphant smile on his face.

"(y/n)? Honey, meet our son: Kageyama Shoyo Kei."

I held the little boy in my arms. He looked just like his father- in terms of having Tobio's blue eyes and raven hairs **[totally how genetics works]**. "Aww, he's so adorable."

The doctor advised some things for us before collecting his payment and leaving.

"Look," I said to Tobio. "He looks just like you."

The male began to cry. "I still can't believe that you've delivered a healthy baby boy."

_Me too._

_After you fucking killed our other kids._

"Yeah..." I couldn't help but feel sad. "Tobio? C-can we name the other two kids who...died?"

"Of course we can."

"How about Kageyama Akiteru Kita for him and Kageyama Mizuki Saeko for her?"

He nodded. "Of course."

Our attention was brought to Shoyo Kei who began sucking on my fingers, his gums tickling me.

"He's so perfect. Tiny and fragile."

Tobio got into bed with us and wrapped a protective arm around me. "Indeed he is."

We sat in silence, observing our child.

"Do...do you think he'll have siblings?" Tobio asked.

_Probably, but not from you._

"Maybe."

Tobio sighed with content. "Maybe he will. I hope he does. Having siblings can be both annoying and great."

_Yes, I am very well aware._

_Because you murdered one and the other is still searching for me._

I couldn't help but wonder something.n"Tobio, if we could, would you allow my sister to come and see her nephew?"

"If this were normal, then absolutely." Tobio got up and went downstairs to make us something to eat. "But we both know this isn't normal. Believe me, I want to show my sister Miwa her nephew."

**Yaku Morisuke POV**

I sat next to Lev, Kiyoko, and Tanaka at the game.

Ushijima's team versus the MSBY Black Jackals.

"Hey, isn't that Miya Atsumu?" I asked.

"Yeah. He's still a somewhat Sangwoo-looking turnip, but he can set really amazingly," Tanaka said. Then he looked away with sadness. "I almost feel as if Shoyo should've been down there. I remember Miya Atsumu promising to set for Shoyo one day after Inarizaki lost to us years ago at nationals."

Kiyoko nodded and leaned against her husband's shoulder. "I also remember Kageyama telling us how someday, he would join the Schweiden Adlers and set for Ushijima."

All of us knew that later this month would mark the third year that (y/n) went missing with Kageyama, and the anniversary of so many people's deaths.

Hinata Natsu was walking with Miya Osamu. They both were chatting up a storm about volleyball.

"I can only imagine what she's feeling."

Then, my phone buzzed.

I looked at it and stood up, my eyes wide.

My private investigator had sent me a picture.

"Guys... we found her."

"Who?"

"We found (y/n)." I showed them the picture of (y/n) walking with Kageyama- carrying a child.

Their eyes went wide. "Oh shit...where are they?"

**"Incheon, South Korea. Holy fuck, we found them after all this time."**

**_______**

**I'm so sorry this took me so long to update [bitch, it's hardly been 24 hrs since you last updated CHILL-]**

**I was working on other fics** 🤣🤣


	44. [44] Shoyo Kei

**Reader POV**

"Shoyo Kei~" I was dancing around the house as I held my son. "You're so adorable, yes you are!"

The baby was drooling a bit and I paused and went to the kitchen to clean him up.

"We don't drool on Mommy, Shoyo Kei. No we don't,"

Shoyo Kei laughed as I tickled his little feet and his hands grabbed my hair and tugged gently.

Ever since the little boy was born, I began to see things in a new light.

Shoyo Kei was a happy baby- and it reminded me so much of my brother.

Yet, he had a salty attitude towards his father, which I laughed at.

He was a perfect mix of sweet yet salty.

I heard the door open, alerting me that Tobio was home.

He ran into the house and tackled me into a hug, kissing my cheek. "How are you doing, (y/n)? And how's my little Shoyo Kei doing?"

The baby started to cry when he saw his father smiling at him.

Poor Shoyo Kei.

Tobio tried to calm him down, but the baby's cries grew louder.

I took the poor kid from his father's arms and began to hum his lullaby **[cough Isabella's Lullaby]** and he calmed down and ended up falling asleep.

Tobio sweatdropped as I placed Shoyo Kei in his playpen in the living room. "Well...that went well."

"Don't worry so much," I patted his shoulder. "How was work?"

"Tiring as hell, but not as tiring as taking care of the boke."

I hit him, glaring. "Hey! Don't call _our son_ a boke!"

"Gomen." Tobio looked over my shoulder and then picked me up. "Alright. Let's go have some alone time, eh?"

"NO, BITCH!" I struggled in his grip. "I'm currently making dinner for us."

"So? We can do a quickie."

"No." I stomped on his foot and he let go. "Don't bother me while I'm making food, you fool."

He sighed and hugged me. "Okay. But I miss you. We never get time alone together- other than to sleep. And you're always waking up and falling asleep on the rocking chair in Shoyo Kei's room."

_Maybe because it's on purpose._

"Well...what else am I supposed to do?" I said.

Tobio looked frustrated. "I don't know..."

I frowned. "Don't forget this is your child too."

"I know. It's just that we haven't gotten time to ourselves. It's as if you're purposely avoiding me."

_No shit I am._

Before he could argue it further, Shoyo Kei began to cry.

I pressed my lips to his jaw, standing on my tip-toes. "We'll talk later."

Tobio let out a sigh and went to take off his coat and to tend to dinner while I tended to Shoyo Kei.

I picked up the baby and pressed my nose against his, giving him an Eskimo kiss. "You're so adorable, Shoyo Kei. Yes you are~"

「影山 飛雄」

I was awakened by Shoyo Kei's cries.

I sat up and yawned, glancing at the clock which read 3:42 am.

"(y/n)?" Tobio sat up next to me.

"I'm fine." I got up and walked in the darkness to the nursery.

Shoyo Kei had tears running down his chubby cheeks and his hands waved around in the air as I lifted him up.

"Don't cry," I cooed. "Shh..."

Tobio held out his arms. "Hey, let me try something."

I eyed him and carefully handed our son over.

I watched as the two stared at each other.

Tobio held his son close to his chest and pressed Shoyo Kei's face close to him using his big hand. "Don't cry, little guy. Come on, Shoyo Kei. You're a big boy. You don't need to cry right now, yeah?"

Surprisingly, the baby stopped crying as Tobio picked up one of his binkies and put it into Shoyo Kei's mouth.

The baby began to suck on it and eventually fell asleep.

Tobio placed him carefully in his crib, putting the little blue blanket around him. "There we go."

I smiled softly. "See? I told you Shoyo Kei doesn't hate you."

When we went back to bed, I dreamed of a face I haven't seen since I went to that village with Tobio the day before...Nishinoya was killed. Well, it was hallucinations when I saw their ghosts.

_"(y/n)." Kei's gentle voice soothed me. "You need to stay strong."_

_I felt his soft touch on my jawline, his warm brown eyes staring at me with affection._

_"Help is on the way," I heard Akiteru's voice._

_"Remember that we're here for you," Shoyo's voice joined the mix._

I woke up again around 6:49 am.

Tobio was in the bathroom, getting ready for work.

I began making breakfast and Tobio came downstairs with his hair combed nicely **[think of Daisuke from Balance Unlimited]** and carrying our son who was currently holding a foam block with a number 9 on it.

"Good morning," he placed Shoyo Kei on the high chair and came over to me, helping me plate the food.

"So...are you off to work?"

"Yeah. I've got half an hour before I have to go. As much as I'd like to just use the ¥1.5 billion for us, I think the neighbors would get suspicious if we live in a big house and we aren't exactly famous as celebrities or sports athletes."

I nodded and poured myself some tea.

Tobio fed Shoyo Kei some applesauce and baby food, cringing at the way our son ate it messily.

"See you later," he kissed my lips before patting Shoyo Kei's head, putting his coat on, and getting into his car to drive to work in the city.

I looked at the calendar.

**Only one more week until we escape.**

**________**

**We're reaching the end of the story. There's about 16 chapters left- if all goes well.**

**Thank you all for your support! I see all the comments you make and laugh at some of them.**


	45. [45] Floating

**Here we go: another intense chapter. I think this one might top chapter 35 as THE most fucked-up one.**

**This chapter is dedicated to** **[lordexplosion_murder](https://www.wattpad.com/user/lordexplosion_murder)** **AS I PROMISED. Go check our their works and drop them a follow- they're amazing!**

**Don't forget to vote** ❤️

**Reader POV**

Halloween night.

Tobio was working late and he permitted me to take Shoyo Kei out for a night of fun- with the condition that I would be back before 8 pm.

_Fuck you._

I dressed Shoyo Kei in warm clothing before picking him up with a small bag on my back, and exited the house.

I stole some money from the safe he had- it was well over enough to get back to Japan- where my sister was waiting.

The night of Halloween - a night of fun, candy, and...horror.

Tobio wouldn't be coming home until 7 pm- and that was more than enough time for me to get the fuck out.

"Cone on." I held the baby close to me as we got onto a bus that was heading to the train station.

Shoyo Kei was quiet as I sat down.

A lady with sharp features looked at me. "Is that your son?" She asked me in Korean.

I nodded, silently thanking myself for learning Korean when I was in England. "Yes."

"He's very cute. How old is he?"

"Three weeks old."

Her and I began to chat and I felt more at ease.

**Kageyama POV**

I looked at the locator on my phone. "Hm...so she decides to go." I picked up my suitcase filled with certain syringes.

My coworkers looked at me. "Where are you going, Kim?"

I had given them the fake passport as Christopher Kim- to keep my true identity a secret.

"My wife just texted me. She needs help at home."

"That's right, you had your family young. How old are you anyway? 19?"

"No. 20, almost 21." I put on my coat. "I'll see you guys."

"You know," Sayoon Park said as he closed down his program. "You should leave your wife to take care of the kid. Have fun for once. It's her job to make sure the kids are in check anyway."

I glared at him internally but hid it behind a smile. "Alright. How about I treat us to drinks?"

I knew that (y/n)'s bus was going to be in lots of traffic due to the holiday, so I wasn't in a big rush.

When we got to the bar, I slipped some Flunitrazepam (C16H12FN3O3) with a mixture of pure Arsenic into their beers and watched as they drank it up.

They hazily walked into my big car since I drove them all there.

They eventually knocked out, thinking they just got drunk.

I carried their unconscious bodies into the basement and picked up the Bowie knife in the drawer.

"Fucking dickheads." I grabbed Mr. Park's neck and slit it. "That's for degrading **my** (y/n). Only I can do that."

I tied the rest of them and shoved them into dog cages, locking them shut tightly.

I got into my car after clearing it of any evidence that those four dickheads were in it, then drove to the station where (y/n)'s bus was going.

Just as I arrived on the platform where the buses unloaded, and spotted her.

She was frozen, looking at me with fear in her eyes.

**_You should be scared._ **

I walked up to her and grabbed her hand, pulling her close and keeping Shoyo Kei in eyesight. "You fucking bitch. Now. Here's how this is going to work. You're going to come with me, or else so help me god. I'm going to fucking murder Shoyo Kei."

Her eyes widened and she nodded. "Okay, I'll go with you."

I dragged her back to the car after putting Shoyo Kei in his baby car seat.

**Reader POV**

It was silent on the way back to the house.

Tobio's grip on the steering wheel tightened as he drove up the large driveway of the house.

He got out of the car and picked up our baby, me following suit.

Tobio placed Shoyo Kei in his playpen then once out of eyesight of our baby, he kicked the basement door open and threw me down after slamming the door and locking it.

He stormed down the stairs as I gazed at the scene before me.

There was a guy who looked to be in his 60's.

There was a deep gash on his neck and it was all bloody.

Tobio held his chin, half of his face hidden by the shadow of the basement. "(y/n), (y/n), (y/n)...I really hoped I could trust you. Apparently not."

"I'll never stop fighting," I spat. " **I hate you with my whole heart**."

"That doesn't matter. Your opinion doesn't fucking matter." He pointed to each person. "(y/n), meet my colleagues. They'll be awake in three hours or so. Until then, you're going to help me prepare something."

He dragged me outside after slapping me on the face.

Shoyo Kei was watching as Tobio dragged me up the stairs and out to the backyard.

There was a 20-ft wall that surrounded the mansion.

No one could see in and no one could see out.

There was a huge dead tree with rope nearby.

Tobio pointed to it. "You are going to bring me each body up the stairs. But I'm willing to compromise with you. If you want me to show mercy on those dickwads, you're going to have to show me that it's worth it."

"W-what do you want me to do?"

He thought for a moment. "Anything works- after all, you've got three hours until they're up. Oh, and you might want to change our son's diaper. It smells gross."

I nodded. I had three hours to prove to him that showing mercy on those poor colleagues of his was worth it.

「影山 飛雄」

My cervix hurt as he got up, running his hand down my naked body. "Please, Tobio. Leave them alone."

He shook his head. "You need at least some sort of punishment- so I know you won't do it again. Apparently Luiz's and Nishinoya's deaths weren't brutal enough since you fucking forgot. But don't worry, love. I'm going to make sure you won't forget this."

Tobio clothed us and dragged us down to the basement.

I heard the cries of the three men.

"Holy shit, it's Kim's wife!"

"Help us!"

Tobio grabbed their cages and walked outside. "Turn on the hose- and set it to the coldest gear."

I did as he told me, my hands shaking in the cold.

Snow dotted the ground as Tobio forced them out of the cages. I knew their joints would be sore.

Tobio began to tie their legs together after adjusting the ropes. He then pulled them up the branches of the old tree, their bodies hanging upside down as they began to be lifted high into the air.

"Okay, love. I want you to put the hose at the highest setting and hit these fuckers in their dicks and basically whole bodies. And don't hold back. I'll go get the knives and special shots."

"Please don't do this!" I begged him.

"Too late. If you aren't drenching them by the time I come back, little Shoyo Kei will join them."

"You...YOU MONSTER!"

Tobio said nothing else but chuckled sinisterly.

I aimed the high blasts of water at the poor men who screamed in pain.

_I'm sorry._

Tobio came back outside with a knife and his suitcase, which was filled with syringes.

He lowered down the ropes and smirked at the three living men. "Goodbye, you dickheads. Oh, and I think I should say this. My name is Kageyama Tobio. That's my wife, Hinata (y/n)."

He grabbed the syringes and stabbed their gums inside their mouths, pressing down on it as the liquid disappeared into their veins.

**[Fun fact: to access a drug's effects quicker, stab it into your gums. It is much more effective]**

Their bodies began to thrash in the air, but they never fell down onto the ground.

"I'm sure you know that in the states, death-row prisoners can be stabbed with a lethal shot- the shit I just injected you. It's made of three substances. Midazolam to sedate. Vecuronium Bromide to paralyze your muscles. And to finish it off, Potassium Chloride to stop your hearts."

He let out a hysterical laugh. "You'll be dead in 15 minutes! Until then, I'll have my fun with you! Trick or treat!"

The kids who went trick-or-treating certainly weren't out right now since it was 8:45 pm.

The mansion was far away from the roads and other homes, so their screams weren't heard.

Their eyes widened as Tobio started from their feet, holding the two bowie knifes, and literally splitting their bodies into halves.

He dragged the knives down their bodies, stopping at their nipples. He then grabbed a pair of garden shears and snipped off their hands, causing their screams to get louder.

Some of their guts were spilling onto the ground, just hanging there.

I could tell they were internally bleeding.

I tried to stop him from doing any more, but he threw me to the ground, insanity in his blue eyes that were dilated. "Tobio, stop!!"

He continued to ignore me, shouting curses as he slashed the poor men alive.

Their stomaches were literally cut in half vertically.

Minutes later, they were dead.

Tobio began to take their guts out, smiling like a maniac.

  
I didn't see what happened next.

I passed out.

**_____**

**Soooo, how was it?**


	46. [46] Missing

**It's currently 2:47 am, and I only got four hours of sleep. Can't fall back asleep, so I might as well update this.**

  
**I CAN'T LOOK AT HIM THE SAME WAY AFTER WRITING INTENSE YANDERE FOR HIM** 😭😭

 **Don't forget to vote** ❤️

**Yaku Morisuke POV**

"So where was the photo taken?" I asked.

My private investigator, **Kim Min-Jun** tapped his fingers on the coffee table. "It was a train station in a city near Incheon. I have no idea if they're still there."

"Well, we should definitely go check it out," **Song Rin** said as he picked up a heavy box and placed it upstairs. It was a box, containing certain documents that could grant them special access to Seoul's city hall and other important areas in South Korea.

I nodded. "I agree."

"When I searched them up, I didn't realize he was the son of a dead businessman who was worth ¥3 billion. I heard that the two kids inherited ¥1.5 billion. I think that's how this little twerp is able to move counties so easily," Rin was saying. "I can ask my **twin sister** since she has acess to **Dangeom** \- they can track anyone."

"Idiot," Min-Jun said. "I'm the head of Dangeom. My men are tracking Incheon right now, and they haven't been able to find them."

I bit my lip. "Hey, didn't four businessmen go missing from that law firm?"

"Yeah. Reports say that they all got drunk as hell. We found their bodies in a ditch with a car crash. But what's fucked-up about it is the fact that they were gutted and literally dead."

Min-Jun held up a picture and I nearly vomited.

"My special forces are tracking the movement of the car- they'll be able to tell us where the car came from. Forensics weren't able to track any handprints."

**Reader POV**

I was chained to the door of the nursery.

The chain was just long enough for me to reach the areas where Shoyo Kei was.

Just not near the window.

Tobio left the bodies hanging for exactly three days before taking a picture and then disposing of them somewhere.

He was still going to work and giving me the cold shoulder when the bastard was home- not that I cared.

There was a bathroom in the room and Tobio only came near me to see Shoyo Kei and give me food.

Not that I ate it.

But tonight was different.

Shoyo Kei was sleeping and I was sleeping on the carpet of the nursery, missing the feeling of the bed.

Tobio unlocked the door of the room and shook me awake. "(y/n)."

I looked at him and stared.

"Come on. Punishment is over. Come to bed."

Tobio unlocked the chain and carried my fragile form to bed, cleaning me up first.

"Sooo..." he gently touched my bruised back. "I assume that he's sleeping alright?"

I was silent, my back to him.

"Come on, don't ignore me. If you're still mad about what happened, that was your fault."

_FUCK YOU._

I felt cold as I tried to get warmth from the bed.

Tobio must've noticed. However, when he went to cuddle me, I kicked him away out of fear.

"Please don't touch me."

"Okay."

Morning came and he shook me awake. "Wake up, love."

I stared at him with blank eyes. He was holding Shoyo Kei.

Shoyo Kei was gurgling and waved his chubby hands in the air as Tobio handed him to me.

I stared down at my son with a blank face.

His smile disappeared and he began to cry.

"(y/n)?" Tobio looked uncomfortable that I was just sitting on our bed, holding our crying son.

Something inside me snapped back into focus as I felt my son touch my hand.

It felt...warm.

I cuddled him, whispering words of comfort. His cries disappeared quickly.

「影山 飛雄」

Another week passed.

Tobio began to notice my lack of movement.

As cliché as it sounds, I was afraid of the tall male and thus, was more comfortable showing love to my child.

After all, I was only living this hell so that way I could make sure Tobio wouldn't kill him.

Every time he would hold our son, I couldn't breathe right.

The ghosts reappeared and the four voices of the men joined them.

Kita, Akiteru, Shoyo, and Kei would visit me most in my dreams.

I would see Akiteru sitting on the opposite chair, his brown eyes filled with warmth and encouragement.

All four of them would say the same thing: stay strong and you will make it out alive.

Occasionally, I would see Yamaguchi, Yachi, Nathaniel, Iwaizumi, Oikawa, and Mizuki.

However, I never saw Jae.

I saw Luiz with his brother, Antonio.

Antonio and Shoyo would be seen sitting together on a picnic bench in my dreams, eating meat bun after meat bun.

I was currently reading my book and I felt Shoyo Kei tug at my long skirt.

I picked him up and held him, sighing sadly.

So many people had died- and it was all because of my stupidity.

Tobio came into the nursery with baby food and lunch for me.

Every time I saw meat, I was reminded of the fact that I had literally been forced to eat human remains before.

"(y/n), you need to eat."

I picked up the sandwich and took a few bites, silence echoing around the room.

Each day was a living nightmare for me.

I journaled about everything that I remembered from the time he took me until now- which wasn't everything, but nearly enough to fill the large journal.

If Tobio ended up killing me, I wanted someone to know what exactly happened.

I even had a list of those who died that I knew of.

_ •List of Dead- killed by Kageyama Tobio• _   
_Iwaizumi Hajime_   
_Oikawa Tooru_   
_Shinsuke Kita_   
_Tsukishima Kei_   
_Tsukishima Mizuki_   
_Tsukishima Akiteru_   
_Jacobs Nathaniel (British)_   
_Collins Jae (British)_   
_Yamaguchi Tadashi_   
_Yachi H??_   
_Fourteen workers at the restaurant_   
_Two fetuses_   
_Mom_   
_Dad_   
_Sugawara Koshi_   
_Sawamura Daichi_   
_Nishinoya Yuu_   
_Hernandéz Luiz_   
_Four colleagues of Tobio's_   
_ •If I am missing anyone, I am sorry. My mind is very distorted• _

I knew I absolutely had to survive this.

No matter what happened.

**________**

**How was the chapter?**


	47. [47] Miya Atsumu

**Miya Atsumu POV**

I rolled my eyes in annoyance. "Why the fuck do I have to dress as some punk gangster and style my hair differently?"

"You fucking idiot," Osamu bonked my head. "I think we both know damn well that that Kageyama bastard could kill us. Remember three years ago when he fucking attacked us for hugging (y/n)?"

I glanced at my arm where that fucker had twisted it- and rendered me unable to play volleyball for the rest of my first-year in college.

"Yeah. I'm still surprised that Dangeom can't find that dickhead." I put on my black leather jacket.

Osamu shrugged as he put his helmet on. "I find it ironic that Kim Min-Jun is the leader of a gang, but also a private investigator. Whatever."

We both climbed onto our motorcycles and sped off to centercity Incheon where we were going to meet Yaku Morisuke, Kim Min-Jun, Akaashi Keiji, Hinata Natsu, Ushijima Wakatoshi, Kozume Kenma, and of course Goshiki Tsutomu.

On the highway, I flipped off cars who tried to get in the way.

Mr. Kim had lots of resources that could help us locate the fucker himself.

_I promise you, (y/n). We're going to rescue from that bastard's clutches._

When we arrived at the club and took off our helmets, we heard those stupid squealing pigs fawning over my brother and I.

The guard must've known that Mr. Kim arranged a meeting between us. He let us in quickly, avoiding the huge line.

People were grinding on each other as the song _Bloodline_ by Ariana Grande played.

Osamu and I walked into the private room at the top of the clubhouse.

Mr. Kim was talking to Yaku, the two of them on a computer.

"Ah, the Miyas." Mr. Kim nodded to us.

"This is the research station?" Osamu looked around, impressed.

There was a woman with sharp features. I overheard her talking to Ushijima.

"She has a child," the woman was saying. "And I knew I knew that face from somewhere, but I didn't realize it until she got into the car with that man. And I trailed the car, but lost them at the intersection."

I picked up a can of beer and took a drink, eying the screen projected on the huge wall.

"Miya Atsumu and Miya Osamu." Mr. Kim stood up and shook our hands. "It's a pleasure to meet you."

"I don't mean to be rude, but I only came to rescue (y/n)," I said as I crossed my arms.

"No shit," Natsu said.

"I still can't believe you're 15," Goshiki said. "You're very mature for your age."

Natsu ignored what he said. "That woman over there, Chong Rose, was on a bus with (y/n) about a week ago."

Ms. Chong nodded. "I saw something on her arm-" she showed a recording of her interacting with (y/n).

My eyes widened.

She had gotten more beautiful, but her movements seemed...off.

But there was also something else that shocked me. (y/n) was holding a baby boy that looked just like her captor.

"I'm going to fucking murder Kageyama."

Natsu glared at me. "You're going to have to fight me for that chance, Miya."

"Wait, can't you use the security cameras around the intersection to find where the car went?" Kenma asked.

Ushijima shook his head. "We tried, but nothing came up. I have a suspicion that Kageyama has an ally inside the police station here in Korea."

"Right now, we have a team scouting the area for traces of the four dead bodies, Kageyama Tobio, and Hinata (y/n)," Mr. Kim said. "There's no way Kageyama can take on twenty trained assassins all at once."

「影山 飛雄」

**Reader POV**

Not a word was spoken.

I was looking at Shoyo Kei who stared back at me.

Tobio was occupied with cleaning up the blood in the basement.

I still had no idea how he found me, until he told me.

When I was unconscious back when Akiteru was alive, he inserted a locating device into my Achilles tendon and stitched it back up.

Another person was caught shit-talking me, so Tobio was hell bent on making them suffer.

I was honestly shocked that he wasn't arrested.

He came back upstairs to the nursery.

I was watching the baby play with his blueberry beanie toy and foam blocks with kanji and hangul letters.

"(y/n), come on." Tobio placed Shoyo Kei into his crib after changing the smelly diaper. He carried me into our bedroom where a bath was prepared.

There were rose petals in the water, some candles lit, and soft music playing.

Tobio undressed us and began washing my body, kissing my shoulders and neck, occasionally making hickeys.

It was November 18th.

A couple weeks ago marked my fourth year with this bastard.

I couldn't believe that it's been that long.

Tobio pressed his very obvious boner against me, turning my head and kissing me passionately.

Now, I really only showed emotion when he was pinning me to the bed, taking me over and over.

He carried me to the bed and laid me down after making sure the curtains were closed.

His lips attached themselves to my jawline, kissing the old scar as his fingers laced with mine above my head, my right leg swung over his shoulder as he pounded into me.

I didn't even know what to feel anymore.

He came deep inside me, his intentions very clear. He wanted another child.

I just closed my eyes and waited for it to be over, occasionally letting out moans.

_I'm only doing this so he doesn't go out and hurt anyone else._

_I'm only doing this to protect Shoyo Kei._

**_______**

**If all goes well, we've got 13 chapters left. I honestly love the support I'm getting from everyone! And yes! I do read all of your comments.**

**Anyways, YES! Miya Fucking Atsumu IS BACK with everyone else to fuck up Kageyama's plans!**


	48. [48] Back in Time

**HOLY SHIT! THANK YOU FOR 7k READS [on wp]!**

**Miya Atsumu POV (5 years ago)**

I was dragged to a stupid party downstairs.

"Come on, you'll love it," Osamu told me. "Besides, I'm sure you need a break from studying."

I sighed, knowing he was right. I put on an entirely black outfit and followed my twin downstairs.

We were celebrating our graduation from Inarizaki High.

It was a cool night in April.

"Hey, isn't that Shoyo and his sister?" Osamu pointed to a ginger-haired male talking to a pretty (h/c)-haired girl who was wearing a cute black dress.

"Who's the girl?" I was completely mesmerized by her.

Suna placed a hand on my shoulder. "That's Shoyo-kun's younger sister, (y/n). She's a first-year at some prestigious school in London. She's only here since they have a break."

"Wow..." I watched her spin around and hug Kita.

Osamu snickered. "Oh? Does my dumbass brother like her?~"

"Simpsumu, go talk to her," Suna pushed me in her direction.

I nearly stumbled, but regained my balance. I walked over to her just as she spun around quickly- causing her beverage to splash on my shirt.

"Oh crap!" She frantically grabbed napkins on the table. "I'm so sorry!"

I was blushing as she tried to clean up the spill. "D-don't worry about it."

"Are you sure?"

"I'm wearing a black shirt in dim lighting. I think I'll be fine," I reassured her.

She eyed me. "Okay, if you insist."

"I'm right here," Kita crossed his arms. "But I suppose I should introduce you. Hinata (y/n), this is Miya Atsumu."

"So, I hear you're the sister of Hinata Shoyo," I began.

"Yeah. One of them. You can call me (y/n) if you want," She gave me a sweet smile.

I nodded, my heart beating. "Sure, only if you call me Atsumu."

"Okay! Didn't you just graduate?"

I nodded. "Yeah. But I didn't want this huge party. I honestly just wanted to play video games all night."

"I can agree with that," (y/n) said.

Kita glanced at us. "Well, **I'll leave you to it~** "

The male walked away to go talk to Suna.

I noticed something in his smile, and it wasn't joy. It was a bittersweet smile.

"Come on, I want to show you this game." I grabbed her hand. "Osamu! Make sure no one comes into my room!"

His jaw dropped. "You idiot! Use protection!!"

(y/n)'s face went red. "Pervert!"

I dragged her upstairs and closed the door, unbuttoning my shirt and taking it off, only to hear something knock over.

I looked up and she was on the floor, her dress slightly lower. She had tripped on one of my volleyballs.

"You alright?"

She nodded and got up, dusting off her dress.

I walked over to her and put a jacket on her shoulders, a blush on my face. "You should be careful, (y/n)."

I changed out of my shirt and put on a t-shirt that had a band's logo on and joined her on my carpet.

She started up the game, licking her teeth. "Be prepared to be annihilated, Miya Atsumu!"

And so, it became a tradition that each time she came home from breaks, we would play video games when she came up to Hyogo.

We didn't get much time together since she rarely came up to Hyogo to visit her grandmother.

But I knew from our text messages that she missed me as much as I missed her.

"Hey!" I waved to her from the platform. She and her siblings got off the train and she ran up to me, smiling. I caught her in a hug. "Wow, you're getting taller- but not as tall as me."

"Shut up!" She flicked my cheek. "You've gotten more idiotic."

"You wanna bet?"

"Bet."

We glared at each other, a silent warning passing through our eyes.

Ten minutes later, she was on my bed, furiously slamming the switch. "This stupid game!! I can't get this stupid character to run faster!"

"Sucks to be you," I cooed.

But then, she quickly figured it out and was about to win the level.

Desperate, I knew I had to do something to distract her.

I leaned over and kissed her cheek.

In her shock, she dropped the console and was frozen.

I smirked as I passed through the finish line. "Ha. That's what you get."

She slowly turned around and tackled me onto the bed, her face red. "Bakatsumu!"

I stared up at her, completely red. "Whoa there, I get I'm hot, but at least ask if you want to top me."

She got off and threw a pillow at me. "You idiot! Idiotsumu!"

"Hey, I need to win this bet."

However when I saw her months later, my heart completely crumbled when I heard she was dating that genius setter Kageyama Tobio. Until she told us the truth.

**Now**

My fist clenched as I looked at the picture I had saved on my screensaver. It was a picture of (y/n) and I in Tokyo over the summer years ago, at the Nintendo store in Akihibara.

"I should've acted sooner. Then maybe that could've saved her and the others that the bastard killed."

Osamu indeed knew that I had a massive thing for (y/n). He indeed knew I was madly in love with her.

"You need to get on your fucking wits and help me look for that car," my twin said. "It's no use moping now. What's important is getting her and that kid the hell out of there."

I nodded and clenched my teeth painfully, smiling insanely. "Hell fucking yeah. I don't care what Natsu says. **He's mine to kill**."

_Hold on, (y/n). We're going to save you and your son. Please be alive when we get to you._

**_______**

**So I wrote the notes for the ending chapters already.**

**This story is going to be exactly 60 chapters.**

**There are going to be two different endings, but you'll get to see them when we get to chapter 58.**

**Thoughts on Miya Atsumu?**


	49. [49] Psycho

**Reader POV**

I was holding Shoyo Kei in my arms, holding him close.

Tobio was having one of his episodes where he would go completely astray.

Things were thrown around.

Shoyo Kei was crying and I was trying my best to shield him from seeing his bastard father.

Tobio picked up a porcelain vase and threw it on the ground right in front of my huddled form, breathing heavily. "(y/n). Get up."

I ignored him, determined to keep Shoyo Kei safe.

" _Get up._ " He grabbed my leg and pulled me close to him, not caring that my body was cut by the shards.

I cuddled Shoyo Kei closer as his cries got louder.

Tobio kicked me so hard that I let out a gasp of pain. He grabbed Shoyo Kei and held him up in the air, an insane smile on his face. "Aw, don't cry, you little boy."

I couldn't even breathe right.

I was so scared that Tobio-no, Kageyama, would do something to kill our child.

"Tobio, please!" I begged. "Don't hurt him!"

The ravenette scoffed. "You say that while pinned to the floor by my foot. Grandfather says if you want to make people obey you, take something from them." He leaned down and grabbed my chin, lifting it slightly. "So if I took away Shoyo Kei, maybe you'll obey me."

"No! I'll obey you! Don't hurt him! Please!"

Shoyo Kei's cries got louder.

Kageyama began to gently rock him, but it wasn't enjoyable for the baby. "Shh, stop crying, kid. Your Daddy's here, okay? Don't cry."

_BITCH, THAT'S WHY HE'S CRYING!_

Tobio got frustrated. "(y/n). Why is our child crying?"

I slowly got up, ignoring the pain. I leaned against his arm since he was standing in the middle of the nursery room and there wasn't anything much. "He can sense emotions, Tobio."

Kageyama glanced down at his son.

"Here, let me hold him."

Kageyama handed the baby to me, maneuvering himself since he knew I couldn't stand very well.

I was able to breathe easier when the child was in my arms. I began to whisper to him and he immediately calmed down since I masked the fear and hatred for his father underneath a thick layer of love and affection I had for my son.

He grabbed on a strand of my hair, and I let him.

"Tobio, what exactly did your grandfather do to you that caused you to...do what you did?"

Tobio ignored me. "I'm sorry."

I bit my lip. "Don't worry about it. Just please come talk to me if you feel something wrong. I love you, but if we want to live a somewhat normal life, I need to know things."

I was lying right through my teeth, but it was the only way to survive.

It was a cold November night.

"I'm sorry." He left the room, absolutely appalled with himself.

I heard the door close gently.

I sighed when I saw the destruction caused by him. Shattered glass, upturned things, clothes and hangers scattered everywhere along the floor.

Outside, snow was falling down. It was so hard to believe that I've been trapped with him for four years now.

「影山 飛雄」

It was days later that Tobio apologized to both Shoyo Kei and myself.

Shoyo Kei still couldn't face his father, and he hid his small body in my warm embrace.

"I know it's not any excuse, but I got so fucking scared when I saw you both outside..."

"Tobio, I was taking him outside to show him some chrysanthemums."

"I know. But you can't blame me, right? I thought you were going to escape."

I sighed. "I don't think we can, Tobio.

"Yeah." He leaned over and kissed my forehead. "How about this? I'll go pick up some food from that restaurant you like?"

I nodded. "Sure, that sounds good."

The male smiled. "Okay. You want (food)?"

I nodded. "Also, can you get chicken soup and soda? I'm craving it."

"Huh?"

"You know, chicken noodle soup with soda on the side?"

His eyes then widened. "Wait...(y/n)? When was the last time you got your period?"

"Stupid, ten months ago. It's barely been four weeks since Shoyo Kei was born-oh."

His smile widened- and it was a handsome smile. Not his scary one he wore when he was about to kill someone.

"I'm going to stop by the pharmacy and get you a test."

I nodded, my eyes wide.

The door closed behind him.

**Kageyama POV**

I couldn't stop smiling like a maniac.

_She's pregnant again._

It seems Shoyo Kei would have either a brother or sister- or maybe two.

I fixed myself in the rearview mirror, putting green eye contacts in.

"Oh, this is just amazing."

Another child- from me.

When I bought the mansion, I purposely bought a six-bedroom place, eager to fill it up with children. I knew I wanted at least four, but I wasn't against having more- if possible.

I drove on the highway to the town nearby- about a half-hour drive. I had called ahead and placed my order for the restaurant.

I picked it up and paid in cash then stopped by the pharmacy to pick up some advil and of course (y/n)'s pregnancy tests.

I thanked the cash register person and left the building, getting into my car.

As I drove, I passed a mall.

Then I saw a couple of people I never thought I would see again.

**Miya Atsumu, Hinata Natsu, Ushijima Wakatoshi, Goshiki Tsutomu, and Kuroo Tetsuro.**

**_________**

**How was the chapter?**

**I an asking so I can take your feedback and possibly incorporate it into later chapters.**

**Also...HOLY SHIT! In just 17 days (this book was started and published on July 10th of 2020), this book reached 7k+ views, a shit ton of comments, and votes! Thank you!!**


	50. [50] Eyes

**I am thinking of doing a yandere! Hinata Shoyo [post timeskip] book, BUT I already have other stories that need my attention (coUgh my BNHA and other Haikyuu fics) and I've got to finish this monster of a story.**

**ALSO, HAPPY CHAPTER 50!!**

**Don't forget to vote** ❤️

**Reader POV**

He's been gone for over an hour.

Shoyo Kei was fast asleep in my arms when the door burst open downstairs and Kageyama came running up the stairs.

"(y/n)!!" He shouted, waking up Shoyo Kei.

His voice had worry to it.

The door opened and Kageyama came in, relaxing when he saw me sitting on the rocking chair, holding a bottle of baby formula to his mouth.

"Oh thank god!" He didn't care that he was wearing shoes in the house. He came over and hugged me tightly. "Did anyone come up to the gate or get beyond?"

I shook my head. "No. Did you see anyone- oh shit. Your face is all beat up."

"I got jumped on the way home." He got up. "Pack everything essential up. We need to leave in ten minutes."

I followed his orders as he ran down to the basement and got things from down there.

I packed a bag with the money from the safe, clothes for us all that would last about a week, a separate bag with Shoyo Kei's things, and of course hygenic stuff.

Kageyama came back upstairs and helped me pack everything into the car. "Shit, (y/n). I fucked it up. I fucked it up."

"Tobio," I said. "You were wearing a disguise, right?"

He nodded as he slammed the trunk closed after making sure the bags were all set. "Yeah."

I got into the front passage seat and Kageyama got into the driver's seat after I made sure our son was safely secured in the back.

We put on different eye contacts and Kageyama put on a wig and hid the rest underneath a beanie.

"Did they get your license plate?" I asked as he drove down the opposite direction of where he came.

"I already changed it, don't worry. (y/n), please promise me something." He stared at me as we pulled up to a stoplight. "I have a feeling we won't be together much longer. Promise me that no matter what happens, you'll protect yourself and our kids."

I nodded. "I promise."

He sighed and leaned over, kissing my lips. "Okay. We've got to go far away. There's a boat that's heading to an airport. We can't afford to go to Seoul International Airport since I'm sure they're looking for us there. But they don't know the passports we used."

I bit my lip as he drove faster on the highway. "Where are we going?"

"Muan International Airport. We'll get tickets there." He glanced at me. "Where should we go, (y/n)? It can be anywhere in the world- except Japan, North Korea for obvious reasons, and the UK."

"How about...Canada?"

"Okay. We can fly into Toronto."

**Miya Atsumu POV**

We were speeding down the highway, searching for a black Audi car.

"FUCK!" I shouted as I gripped the cup of coffee in my hands. "We so fucking close! Goskiki! Why did you let him go? Don't answer. We were this close to getting that bastard!"

"Atsumu." Ushijima glared at me. "It's no use to blame Goshiki. That asshole fucking stabbed him in the abdomen. Of course he would release him. Now, we need to figure out where the fuck they are."

It was currently 8:55 pm.

I couldn't stop thinking about the way he spoke about (y/n).

_Flashback_

"Where is she?!" I screamed as I punched him in the face. "Where the hell did you take her?!"

Kageyama then landed a solid blow to my stomach. "She's none of your concern. I should **kill** you for loving her. Only I can love her- other than our family."

"Family?"

"You didn't really think I would keep her for over four years without fucking kids into her, right?" Kageyama spat. "She loves me and I love her. Now fuck off, asshat."

"She doesn't love you!" I spat back. "You're definitely raping her, you fucking asshole."

"Really? Is it really rape when she's unbuttoning my clothes herself and begging me to fuck her senseless? How about when she's underneath me, moaning out my name?"

I didn't want to believe that the sweet girl would do that. "She's mentally unstable, you sadistic fuck."

Then Goshiki pounced on him and started beating him up. "Don't you dare talk about Hinata (y/n) like that! She's fucking scared of you!"

Hinata Natsu was frozen in place.

Kuroo and Ushijima were on the phone, making sure to tell the police where we were and Kageyama's license plate.

Then, something happened.

I heard Natsu scream as Kuroo's body fell onto her, blood coming from his forehead.

He was shot.

Kageyama then stabbed Goshiki with a swiss army knife and quickly got into his car and drove off.

I ran after him as Ushijima ran to his car.

Moments later, we were going down the same road he was, but the car was...gone.

_End of flashback_

"I can't fucking believe it." I couldn't stop boiling with rage. "The way he spoke about her- like she was nothing but a sex doll!"

Hours later, we couldn't go any further.

"We should call it a night," Ushijima said. "I contacted Dangeom. They're also on the lookout for them. If they decide to flee the country, it will be very difficult to do so."

We got two rooms in the motel- Natsu in one, and us three guys in the other.

Natsu couldn't even bring herself to talk.

Her amber eyes held hatred, fear, sadness, and determination.

But one thing was clear. None of us- _none of us-_ were going to stop until (y/n) was safe in our arms.

"She's already a mother," I seethed as I brushed my teeth.

"That does make things difficult," Osamu on the phone said. "But Kageyama didn't say how many she had. But it's definitely implied he really was raping her. If we catch him again- and I know we will, I'm sure he'll be meeting Satan early and going to Hell. Disgusting bastard."

"I couldn't agree more."

**______**

**I've got the next nine chapters planned out- and there might be BONUS CHAPTERS, but I'm not 100% sure.**

**How was the chapter?**

**Updates might be slower since I'm still doing work online so...yeah. But this story will definitely update each day, just not as many times as I'm sure we're all used to.**


	51. [51] Kageyama Tobio

**Kageyama POV (10 years ago)**

I was 11 years old when the school called me down to the office. We were half-an-hour into volleyball practice.

"Ne~ Tobio-chan's in trouble," Oikawa Tooru stuck his tongue at me while dragging his lower eyelid down.

Iwaizumi Hajime bonked his head. "Shut up, Shittykawa."

The coach told me to get my things. "You won't be coming back today, kiddo."

I nodded and got my things- but then I was slammed against the wall. "Huh?"

Oikawa gave me a feral grin. "You've got some nerve, first-year. How _dare_ you take my spot as the main setter on this team?" He kicked me hard in the gut.

I gasped in pain. "Oikawa-senpai! Please stop!"

"You don't belong on this team!" He spat, while kicking me again. "You don't belong anywhere!"

He forced my shirt up. "Look at you! Cutting yourself! You're a pathetic excuse! You're a _coward_ for-"

I heard him hit the lockers. "Leave him alone!"

It was Kindaichi. He scoffed when I gave him a look of gratitude. "Don't fucking thank me, kid. I just don't want our setter injured. Although we all agree that Oikawa belongs on this team and you don't."

"Yeah, he's so creepy," Matsukawa agreed.

"Look at him, he's got scars all over his chest. No wonder no one wants to be his friend."

The boys left the locker room, sending me dirty glares.

I collected my things and ran past them to the principal's office where my sister Miwa was waiting.

"Tobio." Her eyes held sadness. "Grandpa. He's dead."

My eyes widened. "What?"

"You'll be placed under the care of your aunt's," the principal said. "You won't be living with them in England since your parents specifically wanted you living in your current household, but that's not preventing you from checking up on them in England from time to time."

My aunt and her son, Arthur Kirkland, were going to stay with us for a while.

That night, I locked myself in my room.

I was relieved that he was dead, but he was still my grandfather.

_For you, I'll win nationals. Maybe then I can finally make you proud of me._

Kageyama Kazuyo.

His grave was located in west Sendai. People from Shiratorizawa came to his funeral since my grandfather played at that school long ago.

Things only got worse.

Iwaizumi Hajime tried to stop Oikawa a couple of times. But when Iwaizumi wasn't there, the other boys on the team would abuse me.

Until one day, I snapped.

I was no longer bullied- I became demanding.

Kindaichi and Kinumi gave me the nickname of 'tyrant king of the court'.

All through their bullying, I was hurting inside.

But I hid it behind a thick wall of hatred.

In October of my last year at Kitegawa Daiichi, I almost killed myself. Everything seemed so pointless.

The only thing preventing me from comitting suicide was (y/n).

The day I played a match against Shoyo's team, I spotted her in the crowd.

She was cheering for her cousin loudly, even though their team was loosing.

_Wow..._

She was even more beautiful than what I remembered. Her cute and puffy cheeks were still somewhat there, but she looked older. I even noticed how her body changed when Shoyo walked out of the gym and she tackled him with a hug after I talked to him.

She was wearing a pretty beige trenchcoat, a yellow scarf, leggings, and what looked to be dark gray boots. "Sho!!!"

His eyes widened as they hugged. "I thought I heard your voice cheering me on! I wasn't sure."

"Wow, you've gotten taller!"

"Not by much," he grumbled. Then his face lit up. "Hey, I found Kageyama again!"

(y/n) gave him a confused stare and tilted her head to the side. "Kageyama? Who's that?"

I couldn't take it anymore. The girl I loved with my entire heart didn't even remember me.

I walked out of there with anger and sadness in my eyes.

Hatred boiled within me.

I followed her on social media under some weird username.

She posted pictures of herself and two guys who I found were gay for each other.

Nathaniel Smith and Jacob Collins.

I heard from her brother that she was being bullied at school.

That didn't come to shock me.

Her bullies were my older cousins.

I had told them she wasn't a good friend and that they shouldn't show any mercy to them.

They helped me out since I was the one who got rid of their abusive father- purely out of self-defense.

In my second year at Karasuno, Shoyo told me that (y/n) was being bullied.

It was all in my plan for her to come back to Japan- to me.

When she came in my third year at Karasuno, I was beyond ecstatic that she was back- but she forgot our promise.

Arthur indeed knew my plans to make (y/n) mine. But when I found out he was the one who ratted me out, I told him that I was beyond angry.

He thought it was just a step in my master plan, but no. I had him stage two deaths- (y/n)'s aunt and uncle's deaths.

Manipulate Hinata Natsu by befriending her and staging their deaths, pinning it on (y/n)'s little sister.

After all, if you wanted something, you have to do everything and anything to get it.

**Now**

I glanced over at (y/n) as I pulled up to a gas station and got gas for the car. She was sleeping with a frown on her face.

She looked so precious.

"We'll be home soon, love." I leaned over and kissed her, pulling my mask back up after.

I pulled out of the gas station and began to think.

_She still doesn't remember me._

I turned into a random campsite. I set my watch to wake me up in 4 hours and 58 minutes since it was currently 12:02 am.

We needed to get to the airport as fast as possible- especially since I had people tailing us.

I kissed (y/n) and turned off the car. "We're going to escape. You, me, and our precious kids."

Shoyo Kei was also fast asleep in the back.

In that moment, I knew wholeheartedly that I was _never_ going to let (y/n) go.

Never again.

**_____**

**Yeah. You have accessed Kageyama Tobio's backstory.**

**How was the chapter?**


	52. [52] Sorry

**HOLY SHIT!! HAPPY 8k VIEWS [on wp]!**

**Don't forget to vote** ❤️

**Reader POV**

I heard an alarm go off.

_Who the fuck dares to wake me up this early?_

Then I remembered where I was, and who I was with.

"Good morning." Tobio woke up and I heard Shoyo Kei in the back start to cry. "We'll go to a fast-food place and get breakfast there, and you can change his diaper- unless you want me to do that."

We pulled into a McDonald's with our disguises on and Tobio got us breakfast while I changed Shoyo Kei's diaper.

The poor baby wasn't happy.

No one was happy.

I couldn't help but wonder what happened to the little boy I used to call 'Yams'. Not like Yamaguchi, but I think his name had a K in it.

I couldn't remember his face at all, but I knew he was tall- even when we were kids.

I pushed those thoughts back down and we sat in the place, a hat covering Shoyo Kei's raven hairs.

Outside, it was still dark since it was the wintertime.

When we were done eating, Tobio herded us into the car and drove off.

"We're about six hours from Muan International Airport," Tobio said as he got back onto the highway. He leaned over and kissed my cheek. "I love you, (y/n)."

"I...Tobio, what happened? You never told me what your grandfather did."

Tobio's blue gaze darkened. "I'll tell you, but I know it's no excuse for what I put you and our kids through."

And so, he told me everything. How he was abused as a child both physically and mentally by not only his grandfather, but also the people at school who he thought were his friends.

I was especially shocked when he told me how Oikawa treated him, along with the other people who went to Seijoh. I was at least somewhat happy Iwaizumi stood up for him when he could.

I always knew Oikawa had some deep rivalry with Tobio, but I thought it was just sportsmanship.

"My grandfather used to beat me with a iron pan and tell me that if I wanted something, I had to be prepared to do anything and everything to get what I want." He passed a trailer park.

"Tobio," I whispered. "Are you the little boy I used to play in the sandbox with along with Shoyo?"

He nodded, his eyes glimmering. "You finally remembered?"

I began to think about everything. I read his notebook that he kept from over three years ago...when he killed Akiteru and Saeko. Or at least, that's what I think their names were.

"Yeah. But Tobio. Killing people and abusing those you love? You said you didn't want to be like your grandfather, but..." I didn't want to finish the sentence.

He nodded slowly, tears running down his face. "There are so many times where I truly wish that I could go back in time and fix everything."

"What would you do?"

"For starters, I definitely wouldn't blackmail you, or bully you. And I might as well say this. Those bullies at your old school? Those were my cousins. I wouldn't be so mean with you- and I definitely wouldn't kill anyone."

"Oh. That reminds me. What ever happened to the bodies? I never saw you bury them."

He bit his lip. "It's best that you don't know."

I heard the voices whispering in my ear again.

_Rolling Thunder!!_

_Oya oya oya?_

_Stay strong, (n/n)._

_Chibinata, please stay strong._

_Help is on the way, little sister._

"Tobio, I can hear their voices," I whispered. "Right now, I just heard Nishinoya, Kuroo, Akiteru, Kei, and I think my brother."

He stared at me with sadness. "How long have you been able to hear them?"

"Uh...about three years now? But I don't remember you killing off Kuroo."

"He was hit by a sniper, I think." He looked back at the road. "I don't know, but when I was jumled yesterday, he just slumped onto your sister- dead."

"Wait, my sister was in Incheon?"

"Mmhm. Along with some others, but it doesn't matter."

"Yeah..."

**Miya Atsumu POV**

It was 9:33.

We were about an hour and a half away from Muan.

We had a team heading to the other airport, in case Kageyama decided to take (y/n) there.

"We should stop for food," Ushijima said as he pulled into a rest area. "Be on the lookout."

As I stood in line at a Starbucks, I couldn't help but wonder where the fuck they were.

All night, I couldn't sleep. I had a long talk with Ushijima last night. As a father himself, he understood what I was going through and gave me a 'Dad talk'.

His words gave me some comfort, but it wasn't enough to calm me down.

I was too worried.

Natsu and Goshiki were silent. The only person who really talked was Ushijima and occasionally me.

We got back into the car and drove off.

It was a race against the clock. The next flight would be in half an hour, but it was going to Seoul.

_(y/n)...please be alright when we get to you._

Ushijima glanced at me, as if he knew what I was thinking. "We are going to get her back. At the McDonald's I stopped by, there was a bracelet dropped on the floor. It has (y/n)'s initals...along with yours, but it's scratched out."

The olive-haired male handed me the bracelet and I indeed knew what it was.

It was the friendship bracelet I made for her five years ago, promising her that we would always be best friends.

"So she was there."

"They wouldn't give me a recording through the cameras, but no doubt she was there. We're hot on their trail, Miya Atsumu."

I handed the bracelet to Natsu who held it like it was the most precious thing in the world.

"So this means my sister is truly alive..."

"Yes. And there's a woman from Brazil, Lucia **Hernandéz**. She's currently at Muan. She had two brothers. **Antonio Hernandéz** who shared a cell with Hinata Shoyo at one point, and **Luiz Hernandéz**. Miss. Luica has offered her services to help us since her family runs the mafia down in Brazil, and they have a huge influence." Ushijima pulled onto the exit that had 'Muan International Airport' written in Hangul on a sign.

_We're so close, (y/n). Hold on._

**______ **

**Thoughts on Ushijima and Natsu?**

**Yes, Goshiki (my lil grape bby** 🥺 **) will have dialogue next chapter.**

**Omfg this book is almost done. It's definitely going to be finished this week (or maybe early next week).**

**I still can't believe it's been 19 days since I started this fic and we are at chapter 52.**

**Thank you for your continued support!**

**Yeah, so I have the entire rest of the book planned out. I just got to write out the rest of the chapters instead of just publishing notes** 🤣🤣🤣


	53. [53] Rain

**Hey. So I know exactly when readers don't vote, and I can track their comments. Don't you dare ask me to update (you shouldn't anyway) and not support me at all. I don't mean to be rude, but it's so rude to ignore my multiple warnings.**

**I'm a quick updater (when it comes to a story I am 100% invested in), so maybe wait a day or two for the next update? I've only muted one person in my entire years on Wattpad (and they deserved it). Please do not make me mute you.**

**I'm sure you probably want a break from yandere Kags (or not idk), but my friend** **[michisukii](https://www.wattpad.com/user/michisukii)** **has a beautifully written Kageyama x Reader fic that I highly suggest. Sadly, their writing is severely underrated. Go show them some love!**

 **Don't forget to vote** ❤️

**Reader POV**

We arrived in Muan around 12:00 pm since we took a break from driving to get food and change Shoyo Kei's diaper.

The car pulled onto the highway for parking.

"We'll get our stuff and get tickets, okay?"

Outside, rain began to pour down slowly.

"Of course." He got a cart from the parking lot and piled our suitcases onto it while I held Shoyo Kei.

**Goshiki Tsutomu POV**

We got a call from our allies in the mafia.

"They're at Muan's airport," I translated for them.

"Shit. We're about 15 minutes away." My former teammate gripped the steering wheel tighter and floored it.

If the troopers in South Korea had an issue with our speed, I would just show them my ID card as Vice-President of Japan's Foreign Affairs.

Besides, this is the first time in years we got a new hot lead on the missing persons case.

Miya Atsumu was seething in anger, as was Natsu.

"We're going to get her back," I said. On my phone, I shared a picture taken literally moments ago by our allies at the airport.

Natsu's breathing hitched when she saw (y/n) holding a baby that looked just like her captor.

"Oh shit." Atsumu stared at the photo. "So he really did rape her. Goshiki, would it be entirely illegal if I killed him?"

"If it's purely out of self-defense, then no."

"Okay. I'll have to provoke him enough." His brown eyes narrowed in the rearview mirror. "How fucking dare he touch her. I absolutely know it isn't consensual."

"Yeah." Natsu was disgusted. "I swear on everyone's graves. That bastard is going to die. He ripped our family apart."

I nodded in agreement.

"It's truly a shame," Ushijima said. "He seemed like a good kid when I first met him in my third year at Shiratorizawa."

We finally got to the airport and we ran through the gates since I called security there.

They were on the lookout for them.

I gave a description of their disguises, so it wouldn't be too difficult to spot them.

"We're closing in on them,"

Not one of us knew what was going to happen.

We were heading into a warzone, not knowing who was going to make it out alive or not.

 **Reader POV**  
I heard some people speaking Portuguese and Tobio's body stiffened when they began approaching us, speaking rapidly on a phone.

"(y/n). Let's go."

I nodded and followed him into the airport where he bought three tickets to Toronto.

There were some security officers who were pointing at us and approaching us.

It didn't go unnoticed by Tobio.

He gripped my hand tightly. "Let's go, (y/n)."

We passed through the security gates and I said to Tobio that I had to go to the bathroom since we changed Shoyo Kei's diaper in the bathroom before the security gates.

All with the intentions of asking for help.

In the bathroom, there was a short Hispanic woman with wavy brown hair.

"Excuse me," she had a thick accent. "Are you Miss Hinata (y/n)?"

I didn't known what to do. I wanted to tell her, but Tobio had Shoyo Kei in his arms right outside the bathroom.

I ignored her and she touched my shoulder, causing me to flinch.

"Are you Miss Hinata (y/n)?" She repeated.

"Please don't touch me," I whispered. I got out of there as quickly as possible.

I knew that I needed to get my son out of Tobio's arms before I could do anything.

"Oh shit."

Outside the bathroom, Tobio was staring intently at me.

"Who was that you were talking to at the doorway?"

I shrugged. "Hell if I know."

He nodded slowly. "Don't forget that I'm holding our son right now, (y/n). If anyone should approach us with ill intentions, he'll be the first to die."

"Don't be so silly," I tried to play it off cool. "But I understand."

He was about to speak when Shoyo Kei started to shriek loudly. "The fuck is he crying for?!"

"He's hungry," I said. "Let's go get something to eat at one of the restaurants."

I wanted to stall it as long as possible.

No matter what happened, I knew my friends and sister were coming.

I would be damned if I never saw them again.

Right now, it was playing a deadly game of chess.

One wrong move and game over.

The next flight to Toronto would be in another hour, so we had that long to kill time.

We ordered food from Panera and Shoyo Kei happily ate his food messily.

I couldn't stop staring at the entrance to the mini restaurant in the airport.

People with the official seal of South Korea's Foreign Affairs on their jackets were walking into each restaurant and observing the people, obviously looking for us.

I still couldn't do anything since Tobio was holding our son.

I just needed him to drop his guard before I would take my son and make a run for it.

I knew for absolute certain I couldn't endanger Shoyo Kei's life.

**______**

**Holy shit. We've got like two or three more chapters before you pick your end route.**

**I keep saying it, but thank you for all the support I've gotten!**

**It's literally been 20 days since I've published the first chapter, and we're already at chapter 53. Wow. Sometimes if I'm really excited for a book, this will happen- quick updates. But if I'm not 100% excited, updates will be slower (but they will happen).**

**How was the chapter?**


	54. [54] House of Memories

**VERY INTENSE CHAPTER AHEAD.**   
**There will be references to the Nazi Concentration Camps and the Holocaust, so please do NOT read this if you are uncomfortable. I will provide a summary at the end of the chapter.**

**Don't forget to vote** ❤️

**Yaku Morisuke POV**

We pulled up to the victorian mansion and got out of the car.

"Be on guard," I heard Sawamura Daichi's brother, Sawamura Daisuke, say. "We don't known what the fuck we're going to see here- and be on the lookout for Tanaka Saeko and Tsukishima Akiteru."

I went in with the other twenty people heading into the old Kageyama Mansion from the 1800s.

The foreboding building screamed 'horror movie' inside, despite its grandeur beauty.

The old steps creaked as we walked onto the mansion's old porch.

How we found this was by sheer luck.

One of the officers, an older man, confessed that he thought he saw a kid named Daisuke Suguru or something like that. I didn't see the full file.

Except the kid was supposed to be dead since the beginning of the decade.

Another neighbor, a girl named Terushima Yukio confessed to see a male with questionable actions around the mansion.

On the cameras, we zoomed into the porch and saw someone take off a brown wig- revealing his raven hair and stepping into the house using a series of eight keys.

"Okay, do you have your lock picks with you?" Daisuke asked a person by the name of **Emma Thompson** from England who was working on the case.

"Yeah." The blond leaned down and began on the first lock- the one that as a deadbolt.

Moments later, someone named Akagi called out to us.

"Guys, you're going to want to see this."

I left Emma and two others to deal with the locks and we walked on a cobblestone pathway to a garden space.

There was yellow crime scene tape around the entire greenhouse.

When Akagi opened the locked door after making sure we had the proper coverings to not tamper with the evidence, we were greeted by the smell of decaying bodies.

"Oh my fucking god."

There were markers all over the table where Kageyama kept his instruments of torture.

There was a **chainsaw** , **rope** , and so many more things.

"I want your entire forensics team covering this," Luciano Sanchillo said to Daisuke Kambe.

"Man, I'm so tired of these weirdass psychopaths," a man named Haru Kato said.

"Wait." Dazai Osamu picked up a sealed bag of shots. "What the fuck is this?"

"It can't be." Gregory McDunkin from England picked it up and read the contents. "It's the lethal shot given in the states."

Haru shivered. "How the fuck did this Kageyama get his hands on it?"

"Lord fucking knows," I said. Then I opened a cabinet and nearly coughed up my breakfast.

Inside the cabinet were jars.

Full of human body parts.

They even had labels.

Akagi by accidentally bumped into me, causing me to bump into the lower shelf.

A jar fell down and shattered on the floor...revealing eyeballs in pickle juice.

"Oh my fucking god."

McDunkin picked one up with gloved hands, and it made a squelching noise. "Look, he sewed their names onto the eyeballs. This one belongs to...oh my god."

"Tanaka Saeko," Haru read while covering his mouth in sheer displeasure.

I picked one up and nearly stopped breathing. "This eyeball belongs to Tsukishima Kei."

The eye was a bit shriveled up, but it was definitely Tsukishima's eye.

"What kind of sick bastard is he?"

Then we saw something we never expected to see.

**It was the squashed-up body of a fetus floating in an aquarium with fish.**

"I think I'm going to-" Akagi ran out of the greenhouse and threw up outside.

"Look, the fish tank has a wooden plank on it that says Kageyama Akiteru Kita."

"Is that possibly the result of a horrible miscarriage?"

"No." Luciano stared at it with sorrow. "The umbilical cord is on it still, wrapped around its neck. He must've dug it out of poor (y/n)'s body."

My phone rang and I left the greenhouse, my mind unstable from the shit we saw- and that was just the beginning.

"Yaku. We found the other place they must've gone to."

I took a deep breath and told the man in charge, Sawamura Daisuke.

We put the phone on speaker.

"The house is about a four-hour drive from your location. It's white and looks to be abandoned. We found blood all in the bathtub and identified the body as **Luiz Hernandéz** , Lucia's brother." The investigation over there seemed slightly better, until they told us something.

"About ten minutes away from our location, we found a gorge and there's a tree with tar from like three years ago. But that's not the disturbing part. We found a head in the gorge and- wait what was that? Oh, okay. The head in the gorge is none other than Nishinoya Yuu. It had spikes all over it, and we located the spikes. They were on snow-climbing gear. His neck looks to have been cut by some kind of razor-sharp poles."

_Just what kind of sick bastard is Kageyama Tobio??_

Just as I thought shit couldn't get worse, the inside of the mansion made me almost pass out.

There was a dead body underneath the tiles of the kitchen floor.

It was none other than half of Tsukishima Akiteru.

"Holy fucking shit." Thompson leaned down and turned it around with gloves. "He's literally been chainsawed in half. That explains the ugly dark brown spots on the razor of the chainsaw."

"He's also been dismembered," I observed.

Zenon from Hyogo opened the fridge. "Oh shit."

Inside the freezer area were packets of blood, and what looked to be someone's fingers in the ice cube trays.

But in a jar of very expired mayonnaise was a shriveled up dick. It was most likely Akiteru's.

"Oh shit..." I stepped away and nearly fell down the open door of the basement.

But the basement was probably the worst.

Dried-up blood lined the floor and there were more horrors there.

"OH MY GOD! DAICHI!" The older Sawamura dragged a body out of the fireplace and cradled it in his arms.

"There's another body inside that chimney. Get it out- NOW."

The other body was none other than Sugawara Koshi.

I followed someone to the bedrooms.

"This must've been where Kageyama kept her," Nicholas said. "There's chains everywhere in this room. And there's some questionable stains on the bed."

_Oh my fucking god._

There was a note written in blood on the tiles.

"The end is near..." I read aloud.

"Wait, that's fresh blood."

My eyes widened and I ran out of the room and down into the basement as the lights were suddenly cut off.

The basement door slammed shut and I heard the sound of a gas burner.

"What the fuck?!" I raced up the stairs, but then heard a gunshot.

Into the dim lighting of the basement from the windows near the ceiling came a tall male with electric blue eyes and blonde hair.

"You should've saved yourselves and not come here."

"Holy shit..."

We heard gunshots upstairs and down here, we were trapped.

"This is your final punishment! My cousin Tobio told me to kill you all- and we will! You should've minded your own business."

"DON'T BREATHE IN THE AIR!" Suna Rintaro shouted, holding up a container.

**It was Hydrogen Cyanide.**

Used by the Nazis in concentration camps for mass exterminations of the prisoners who awaited a horrible death in the gas chambers disguised as showers.

I began to cough violently as did everyone else.

"This is all for you, Tobio! I owe you my life and I'm glad I could return the favor, my dear cousin."

He ran up to the ventilator where the lethal gas was coming up from and inhaled it, sighing with content like he was smelling freshly washed laundry.

Then his body dropped to the kitchen ground.

**Dead.**

I struggled up the stairs and tried to open the door, but there were locks on it.

It was sealed tight.

I silently screamed in agony as I scratched the door, praying to God that it would open.

But it never did.

On the phone, police headquarters were shouting to all of us, asking what the fuck was going on.

But no one answered.

**They were all dead.**

I felt my mind shut down and I fell down from the stairs, my world going black.

**_ SPLAT. _ **

___________

**I literally hate myself right now.**

**Summary: Yaku Morisuke and his team go to the victorian house after people tipped off the police, and another team goes to the abandoned forest house. At both houses, they encounter the dead bodies and blood everywhere. There are literal organs and body parts in disturbing places. The chapter ends with Yaku and his team dying in the basement by the lethal gas Hydrogen Cyanide (also known as Zyklon B), or they're shot by Kageyama's cousins who also kill themselves to hide their association with this mission.**

**Anyway, how was the chapter?**


	55. [55] Masks

**THIS BOOK HIT 9K VIEWS [on wp]!! THANK YOU!**

**It's currently 5 am and I couldn't fall asleep again, so you're getting another chapter.**

**Reader POV**

The officers came into our restaurant.

"Put your mask on," Tobio instructed me as he paid the bill with cash.

I stared with wide eyes and snapped back at attention.

He dragged me to another part of the airport, or tried to.

Everything stopped for me when I saw _him._

 **Miya Atsumu**.

He and I locked eyes, and it was like time slowed down.

His jaw dropped and he pointed to me, saying something urgently to what looked like Goshiki Tsutomu and Ushijima Wakatoshi.

"Oh my god."

Tobio looked behind him and glared at me. "We need to go, (y/n)."

I still needed him distracted so I could get Shoyo Kei into my arms.

But I knew this bastard wouldn't go down with a fight.

I glanced at Atsumu one last time and followed Tobio.

"I fucking knew it," he snarled. "That fucking Goshiki is indeed working for the government."

Then on one of the tvs, there was footage of a burning building.

I read the subtitles and my eyes widened.

"Tobio. What was Yaku Morisuke doing at the mansion?"

He paused and a sinister smile formed underneath his mask, but I didn't see. "He must've set off something."

Somehow, I doubted this.

"Tobio, the news said there were traces of Hydrogen Cyanide in the basement- and there were shots heard coming from the house. What did you do?!"

" _I_ didn't do anything!" He grabbed my hand. "I think we should hurry up. Our flight to Toronto leaves in fifteen minutes."

Rain pounded against the glass ceiling of the airport terminals as the flights prepared to leave.

I began to hear the voices of the dead.

No matter where I went, they haunted me.

Shoyo Kei ended up falling asleep in his father's arms as we made our way to our gate heading to Toronto.

There were people dressed in warm clothing since Toronto was up north and it was cold there, especially in the Wintertime.

Tobio found seats for us facing away from the patheays and facing the rain where the plane was.

The stewards and captain were working together at the help desk and getting last-minute plans together.

Tobio squeezed my hand. "Don't worry, (y/n). We're almost in the clear. It will be smooth sailing from here."

Shoyo Kei snuggled deeply into his father's arms.

I couldn't take my eyes off of my son.

_He's the only thing preventing me from escaping right now._

_If I can just hold him, I can get the hell out of here._

_There's absolutely no way in hell that I'm leaving Shoyo Kei with his father._

**Miya Atsumu POV**

"I swear, I literally just saw her!" I insisted.

"I didn't see anyone matching their physiques," Ushijima frowned.

"Aren't you fucking stupid?! They were wearing face masks! I know her body language pretty damn well since I've known her for a while, Ushijima."

Goshiki was talking to the head of security, showing him his badge as the vice-president to Japanese Foreign Affairs.

Security looked at us and nodded.

"We're going to have the team check all the purchases for tickets that are heading out of South Korea," he said as he walked up to us. "All flights are delayed for now, or at least until we locate her. And the entrance to the airport will be heavily monitored."

I was about to respond when Goshiki's phone rang and his eyes widened and looked at us.

"Yaku and Akaashi's teams back in Japan. They failed."

" _What_?!"

Goshiki pulled up the national broadcast for Japan and it had a huge article of the two houses in Japan.

**_The case regarding Kageyama Tobio and Hinata (y/n) recently got a new lead, however someone tampered with the police force and found out. The two houses connected to the case were full of Hydrogen Cyanide gas, lethal to humans. From what sources tell us, not everyone died due to inhaling poisonous gas..._ **

"There aren't any survivors," Goshiki whispered. "And Bokuto's currently speaking with Akaashi's mother, hysterical that his fiancée is dead."

"Please tell me I can fucking kill Kageyama," I spat.

Goshiki looked around and nodded. "I'll write in the report that it was self-defense if it was."

"Good." Ushijima's face was grim as someone came and gave us a golf cart so we could get to them quicker.

Goshiki turned to Natsu. "You are a minor, and therefore, you cannot join us for this last part, Miss Hinata."

"Why not?!"

"Trust me, none of us want to prevent you from joining us, but I allowed you to see too much already." The diplomat nodded to the security officers. "Take her somewhere safe. Who knows what the hell is gonna happen. I'd rather have you where I know it's safe."

"We're so close to her," Natsu said. The redhead glanced at me with the most serious look in her brown-amber eyes. "Atsumu. I'm putting my trust in you and the others that my sister will be alive and well once we get her."

I nodded.

She was taken to somewhere safe as Ushijima floored it and we sped off.

"We have security checking each bathroom," he said. "They won't be able to leave without us knowing."

That was it.

The Muan International Airport was shutting down for now, until we could rescue (y/n) her kid.

I held onto the support beans on the golf cart.

_I let you go once, (y/n)._

_And each day, I fucking regret it._

_You're going to be rescued._

_I absolutely won't let you suffer with that bastard another day if it kills me._

**________**

**Holy fucking shit we've got ONE more chapter before you pick your ending route.**

**I'm so excited but also sad- it's bittersweet as the author to finish a story that you've poured so much time and love into making each chapter** 🤣

**But all good things must come to an end eventually.**

**Finally, how was the chapter?**


	56. [56] The Paths

**Lucia Hernandéz POV**

We awaited orders.

In the pouring rain, my comrades waited.

Muan International Airport was under lockdown.

No one could get in, no one could get out.

I was sitting in a room with Hinata Natsu.

She and I were watching the video cameras intently in the office of the chief of security for this airport.

"Wait, look!" Natsu pointed to a video camera of Gate 264, heading to Toronto in Canada.

Ichiro looked over her shoulder and picked up the walkie talkie on the table. "This is Ichiro. Targets have been spotted. Get the passangers out of there and clear the area. I want no fatalities. Approach with caution."

We watched with wide eyes as the security officers began directing passengers who weren't those three into another area.

Goshiki was currently talking to the people in Japan, telling them everything.

We couldn't hear them, but it was enough.

This was the end-the final curtain.

"He's going to pay for what he did to my family and friends," Natsu's voice held malice in them.

I didn't disagree with the 15-almost 16-year -old girl.

**Reader POV**

Security began telling the other passengers to leave the area.

Tobio stood up and began to follow them when the captain of the flight approached us.

"Come with us. There's been a delay in this flight so we'll transfer you onto another flight."

Shoyo Kei opened his beautiful blue eyes and yawned, stretching and snuggling into his father's arms.

The steward turned to Tobio. "Can you help me carry this crate?"

Tobio gave him a confused stare but nodded. "I need you to hold Shoyo Kei,"

The captain gave me a small nod, as if he knew what I was thinking.

I picked up the baby and the captain had someone bring our bags.

Everything went fine until Tobio suddenly swung the crate at a stewardess' head and kicked her away.

"Get the fuck away from us," he snarled. Tobio ran towards me, but airport security stopped him.

"Kageyama Tobio. You are under arrest for multiple offenses-"

Tobio ignored them and grabbed my arm and dragged me away. "Fuck you. I'm not going anywhere without (y/n) and our son."

I whimpered in pain and handed my son to the captain. "Please take care of him for me!"

I knew that I couldn't hurt my son or put him in danger.

The captain was wearing my sister's charm bracelet on his wrist and I could see it.

It was a silent signal that they could be trusted and that they were working with our friends.

I struggled in Tobio's grip. "Let me go, Tobio!"

He grabbed a swiss army knife out of his coat pocket and opened it quickly. He must've taken it from our backpack when we were at the Panera.

Outside, the rain pounded heavily on the high glass ceilings.

Gunshots were heard, but I knew they were tranquilizers.

They were aiming at Tobio, who ducked into a Dunkin Donuts and the poor staff screamed when he pushed open the door that lead to a long hallway, hidden from the public eye.

Tobio was cursing loudly. "Why can't I just have one thing in my fucking life go right?!"

I struggled in his grip. "Tobio! You're hurting me!"

"I don't fucking care. You fucking lead them here and gave our son to them! How could you?!"

He was about to slap my face when a familiar face stopped him.

"Kageyama Tobio. Let go of her."

**It was Miya Atsumu and Ushijima Wakatoshi.**

My eyes widened and I struggled to speak.

"Let her fucking go," Atsumu spat. "You've hurt her enough-GAH!"

Tobio sliced his wrist's vein and grabbed my hand again.

"I fucking hate people."

The lights flickered off, and we were left to the mercy of darkness.

In the darkness we ran, until he dipped into the back doorway an electronics store that was good for phone and computer repairs for in-flight services.

Everything was dim.

No one was inside.

But the two chasing us weren't far away.

We were trapped between the metal grate (with the exit beyond it), and the way we came.

However, Ushijima must've chosen the wrong store to go into.

Now, I was in a store with two males.

Kageyama Tobio and Miya Atsumu.

"(y/n)...?" Atsumu's voice was barely a whisper.

I couldn't move. Everything seemed as if it were frozen in time. "A-Atsumu."

He took a step towards me, his eyes glistening with emotions in the faint neon lights. "Oh my god. You're alive. You're okay, well somewhat."

I nodded. "Y-yeah..."

I quickly ran, but he caught my wrist.

"No, please don't go," he whispered. "I...I love you, (y/n). Please don't put yourself in danger again. The captain has your son with him-you're free to come with us- with me. Free."

I glanced at Atsumu, about to speak.

But Tobio gripped my arm loosened and in the flickering lights, his blue eyes were fierce. "Come with me, (y/n)."

The two males held their hands out to me, neither daring to kill the other right now since I was their main priority.

"Come with me," they both said. Their other hands held weapons.

Tobio had a swiss army knife, and Atsumu had a stun gun.

I was faced with choices that could either save or end my life.

I opened my mouth and spoke.

**Choice A: Go with Kageyama Tobio**

**Choice B: Go with Miya Atsumu**

**Choice C: Reject Kageyama and Miya Atsumu**

**Choice D: Give up entirely**

**Be careful with these choices- they have their own endings and some are more violent than others. Proceed with caution, my dear readers.**

**______**

**HOLY SHIT WE HAVE FOUR OFFICIAL CHAPTERS LEFT.**

**I don't know what to feel.**

**I'm eternally grateful for all the support I've gotten.**

**This book was started 21 days ago, and we've already hit almost 10k views, and I cannot thank you guys enough.**   
  


**Me before writing this: Aww, he's such a cute and soft blueberry boy** 😭🥺  
 **Me after writing this: OH BITCH DON'T LET THAT SOFT SMILE TRICK YOU-**


	57. Choice A

**A: You decide to leave with Kageyama**

**Istfg I love him so much-**

**This route is dedicated to** **[YourLocalNoProfile](https://www.wattpad.com/user/YourLocalNoProfile) **   
**_______**

**Reader POV**

It's been years since I last saw everyone.

Tobio had tackled Atsumu.

**_ Flashback _ **

"I'm sorry, Atsumu." I placed a hand on my stomach. "But Tobio is the father of my children, and they deserve to know him."

Tobio smiled behind his mask.

 **He had won me over after for long years**.

In his shock, Atsumu's guard dropped.

The lights and electricity turned off.

Tobio held his swiss army knife and cut Atsumu's neck from behind and took his stun gun. "Come on, (y/n). Let's go get our son."

What shocked us was that his cousins were outside the room, shoving Ushijima's unconscious body away and kicking it.

"We got rid of all electricity," the tallest one said. They were holding flashlights that emitted red light.

I picked up Shoyo Kei and cursed at myself. "I'm sorry, Tobio. I panicked and-"

"It's fine." He held me close, hugging me passionately. "I completely understand. But in the end, you chose me. Thank you. I love you, (y/n)."

"I love you too."

We left the airport and left behind a trail of dead bodies in our wake.

I was no longer the same person.

I had to forget my life before Tobio- even though most of the memories were hazy.

_That was then, and this is now._

His cousins departed ways with us once we reached Vienna, Austria.

From there, Tobio brought us to Toronto just as we planned.

**_ End of flashback _ **

I watched our children playing, smiling with content.

Shoyo Kei was playing with his little brother, Rin, and Tobio was changing our daughter's diapers.

I had given birth to twins not too long ago, and their names were **Satori** and **Kaori**.

Tobio had gotten a huge home for our family. It had six bedrooms.

Our kids mostly looked like mixes of us, but Shoyo Kei and Satori looked mostly like their father.

In total, we had two boys and two girls.

Sometimes I would get flashbacks to...before Toronto.

But when they would happen, Tobio was there.

He was hold me tightly and whisper words of love into my ear.

Their voices haunted me less frequently.

"(y/n), how are you doing?" Tobio placed our two baby girls onto the soft carpet of the living room and came over to me, kissing both my stomach and lips.

"I'm fine," I said.

He nodded and placed his hands on my shoulders. "I always love to hear that, darling. Shoyo Kei's parent-teacher meetings are tomorrow, so we'll have to be out for a bit later, okay?"

I nodded. "Sounds good. I'll call the babysitter."

We sat down at dinner as our children told us what happened at school.

"Mommy?" Shoyo Kei said as he finished eating. "Can I invite Tyler over tomorrow after school?"

I glanced at Tobio and he nodded. "Sure. I'll call his mother and let her know our thoughts. Don't forget to clean your plate and put it in the dishwasher."

"Yeah."

Rin eagerly told us about how finger-painted flowers on construction paper at kindergarten today.

❤️影山❤️

The teachers absolutely adored Shoyo Kei.

Due to legal reasons and such, we had to change our last names, and dyed our hair for a bit before the story of us was forgotten.

My (h/c) hair was nice and shiny, while Tobio had immediately removed the stupid brunette coloring from his hair when we felt it was safe to do so.

Through the years, we looked much older and our faces more refined.

Though we knew each other as Mr. and Mrs. Kageyama, the marriage certificate and our passports said Mr. and Mrs. (random name).

Our children were raised knowing that, and we told them stories of Korea and Japan, but I couldn't remember most of it.

They loved to hear stories of the days Tobio played volleyball.

He was busy as an important businessman in Toronto city, but he loved to teach his children how to play.

We came home after also going out to eat.

I paid the babysitter and she left with a polite goodbye.

"You know," He tugged at his tie. "I think we have one more bedroom to spare, unless you wanted it to be another office?~"

I was happy our kids were asleep- and the bedroom I shared with Tobio was soundproof.

"Hm...I don't know if I can be persuaded."

He smirked and picked me up, allowing me to wrap my legs around his waist as he carried me up the stairs. "I think I can help with that."

**Natsu POV**

It's been years since I saw my sister and that bastard man.

I was now at the University of Tokyo, studying Forensic sciences.

I never gave up looking for her.

Miya Osamu wasn't the same without his twin.

Osamu's onigiri businesses grew large over the years. He dedicated a special edition flavor for his brother that was exclusively sold on their birthday month.

As I fixed the light yellow scarf around my neck (it was a gift from my sister), I looked up at the falling snow.

The media hounded me since I was the only one else known to be alive from the Hinata family, since our grandmother and Kita Shinsuke's grandmother died on the same day in a car accident.

Now, I had a boyfriend and he was very loving.

His name was Oikawa Takeru, nephew of Oikawa Tooru.

The death of Oikawa Tooru and Iwaizumi Hajime was written off as murder.

The scumbag who had the knife in his bag full of drugs was rotting in jail- where he and Kageyama Tobio both belonged.

Bokuto Kotarou and Ushijima Wakatoshi often checked up on me to make sure everything was alright.

And it was.

Though I had suffered aching loss after aching loss, I somehow built a powerful foundation of strength.

I would often go to places my older siblings went to.

It made me feel closer to them.

"Where are you, (y/n)?"

**Reader POV**

It didn't take long for him to be once more inside me, pounding into me and kissing my lips passionately.

"I love you so much," I said as he came deep inside me.

"I love you too, my dear kohai."

I smirked and flipped us over so I was riding him, immediately going into Round Two.

"Oh, that will never get old, Tobio _-Senpai._ "

Our lips moved in synch and he sat up, flipping us over once more.

"Yes, my beautiful wife." He kissed the diamond ring on my ring finger.

It was so hard to believe that I wasn't always so loving with him. Tobio sat me down one day when we first got here and explained everything- he did it for me.

And...I took comfort in that.

_"I love it when you obsess over me, Tobio. Don't you dare stop doing so."_

"Yeah. It's so hard to believe we're married. After all, I was **_Just Your Kohai._** "

He smiled and laced his fingers with mine. "You're all mine now. Today, tomorrow-" he kissed my neck as I let out a moan. "And forever."

**_ End of Choice A _ **

**Pick another route?**   
**Yes ~ No**   
**___**

**Make sure to read the Author's Note chapter after Choice D!**


	58. Choice B

** Choice B: Go with Miya Atsumu **

** This chapter is dedicated to  ** **[YenInHerBankAccount](https://www.wattpad.com/user/YenInHerBankAccount) **

**________**

**Reader POV**

I glanced at the two hands. "Fuck you." I nodded to Atsumu and he placed the stun gun's stingers on Tobio's neck.

His eyes widened and he tried to fight back, but his efforts were futile.

The swiss army knife in his hand dropped to the floor and I quickly picked it up before he could get any ideas.

The lights came on again and I saw Atsumu in better lighting.

His breathing was shaky.

The security officers dragged Tobio away and he didn't speak.

But his ice-blue eyes stared at me with betrayal and sadness.

 _Fuck you,_ I thought.

My lip trembled and I collapsed on the ground.

Atsumu immediately wrapped his arms around me and hugged me tightly. "It's going to be okay, (y/n). **It's all over**."

❤️ **宮侑** ❤️

"(y/n)..." Natsu could barely whisper. It was like time slowed down and we were trapped.

I dropped my bag and ran towards her, hugging her tightly.

Tears streamed down from our faces.

"I can't believe you're alive!!" She hugged me back tightly.

I held her at arms length, wiping her eyes. "You've grown up so much, Natsu. I've missed so much..."

"What matters now is that you're with me now." She then heard my son's cries. "Oh, that's right...I'm an aunt now."

I nodded and picked up my son. "Natsu, meet your nephew. Hinata Shoyo Kei."

She picked him up from my arms and stared at him. "(y/n), his father..."

"There's always the option to put your son up for adoption," Ushijima said as he picked up the fallen bags.

"No." I shook my head. "He's the last reminder I have of Tobio. Yes, I fucking hate Tobio, but I can't help but feel bad for him. But that doesn't mean I don't think he should be set free ever again." I patted my stomach. "And the child I'm pregnant with now doesn't deserve to be alone without his or her family."

Natsu pinched Shoyo Kei's cheeks, a smile on both of their faces. "He's adorable, I'll give him that."

The press went berserk when we stepped out of the airport.

The rain had stopped, and we were greeted by a beautiful sunny day in Muan.

❤️ **宮侑** ❤️

The national team was winning against the Argentina team of San Juan.

I cheered loudly, bouncing a three-year-old Shoyo Kei on my lap.

"GO ATSUMU!!" I shouted.

Atsumu and I began dating about 2 years ago.

He really brought joy into my life, and Shoyo Kei absolutely loved him...along with our other son, Kita.

Kita's father was indeed Tobio, but he looked exactly like me- just a male version.

Cheers erupted around the stadium when the match was over.

Bokuto and the others on the national team lifted Atsumu into the air, holding the trophy of victory into the air.

He had scored the last point.

But then he did something that caused everyone to squeal louder.

He got down on one knee and his teammates (and the other team) picked up signs that each had a letter written on them.

**_Marry Me, (y/n)?_ **

He looked at me and I couldn't stop smiling and crying.

Natsu held Shoyo Kei while Osamu held baby Kita in his arms as I ran down to the court.

People moved out of the way, smiling.

"YES! YES!!" I collapsed into his arms and kissed him passionately, tears in our eyes.

He slipped the engagement ring onto my finger and kissed me passionately.

Osamu and Natsu came down and Atsumu picked up Kita, cooing at the baby.

Shoyo Kei clung onto Atsumu's sweaty leg as everyone cheered.

Indeed, it was a victorious day for many people.

❤️ **宮侑** ❤️

The wedding was beautiful.

Atsumu cried when he saw me walk down the aisle with his father since my father was dead.

At the front two rows sat chairs with pictures of those who couldn't be there to see this beautiful day.

Tsukishima Akiteru, Kei, Mizuki, Yamaguchi Tadashi, Yachi Hitoka, my parents, Shoyo, and everyone else who died.

There was even a pedestal next to Osamu who was the best man.

The pedestal had a picture of Kita Shinsuke with a smile on his handsome face.

Atsumu carried me out of the church, a handsome smile on his face.

I clung to him as he ran down the steps, giggling like a schoolgirl even though I was almost 25.

The wedding reception was everything in a fairy tale wedding.

Not one person was sad- except Tobio. But he doesn't matter.

Surprisingly, he has sent in a gift from the place where he was now.

It was a card that said 'You were once mine and I miss you. But I suppose you're happy now.'

The gift was a picture of Shoyo Kei wearing a miniature version of Tobio's Karasuno jersey.

Atsumu banged a spoon on the champagne glass and got everyone's attention.

Lucia Hernandéz stopped talking to Kageyama Miwa and looked at us.

My husband stared at me with affection. "I just want to say thank you for the happiest years of my life, (y/n). I'm so lucky to have someone as beautiful and talented- just perfect- as you. I hope that we'll continue to make beautiful memories together as we move forewarn with our lives, my darling."

I smiled and kissed him. "I could say the same about you, Sumu."

Our children gave noises of approval while everyone else clapped.

A song came on as I stepped onto the dance floor with Atsumu as our first dance married.

 _Happiest Year_ by Jaymes Young.

Fireworks in the distance shot off into the sky.

I rested my head on Atsumu's chest as he wrapped his arms around my waist.

He really changed my life.

I was in a deep and depressed state, but he saved me.

Endless hours of hugs in the bathroom where I tried to hide the scars of _his_ name on my arms.

"I love you, **Miya** Hinata (y/n)," Atsumu whispered in my ear. "And I have. Ever since I laid eyes on you."

"I love you too, Miya Atsumu. You're the very reason why I'm still here. I wouldn't give this up for the world. Thank you for being the best thing that happened to me."

❤️ **宮侑** ❤️

It was a month later that we decided to move away from Hyogo and Miyagi.

We were going to settle down in Tokyo.

"Are you sure you want to do this?" Atsumu looked at me with worry.

I nodded. "Please. I want closure, Atsu."

He nodded. "Samu, we'll be back tonight."

We got onto the train that was heading to Hokkaido.

Where Kageyama Tobio was in a psychiatric ward for life.

I clutched the letter in my hand as Atsumu held my other hand and gently squeezed it.

We walked into the building.

"Ah, Mr. and Mrs. Miya," the head lady smiled at us. "He's not able to have a meeting right now-"

"Can you please give this to him?" I handed her the letter.

She nodded. "Will you be alright?"

"Yes. Thank you, Clarise."

Atsumu wrapped his arm around me and kissed my forehead as we got onto the train to get back to Hyogo. "I'm very proud of you, (y/n)."

The male smiled at me. "Let's go home."

And we walked onto the train.

_This is goodbye for now, Kageyama Tobio._

______________________________

**Dear Kageyama Tobio**

**I don't know what else to say.**

**I really hope you get better someday.**

**When that day comes, Shoyo Kei and Kita will be waiting to meet you.**

**You tried your hardest to get me to love you, but in the end, you failed.**

**Now I'm writing this as I'm about to embark on a new journey with my husband.**

**You're probably wondering who he is.**

**I'll tell you. I don't care if you don't like it.**

**His name is Miya Atsumu and he loves me very deeply.**

**He and I are expecting twins.**

**We'll name them Miya Aia and Ashio.**

**I suppose in some way that I should thank you. Because of what you put me through, I appreciate each day and person I spend time with even more.**

**I love waking up next to Atsumu.**

**He brings so much joy to my life.**

**I was** **_ Just Your Kohai  _ ** **once, and you my senpai.**

**But now, you're a convicted murder and psychotic man- and you're in a psychiatric ward.**

**We aren't anything but a past memory in each other's lives.**

**So I guess this is goodbye for now, Kageyama Tobio.**

**Miya (y/n)**

______________________________

**_ End of Choice B. _ **

**Pick another route?**   
**Yes ~ No**

**____**

**Don't forget to read the author's note after Choice D!**

**Okay, but this route made me really happy to write. It's so wholesome and provides good closure to this series if readers decide to stop here.**


	59. Choice C

**_ Choice C: Reject Both _ **

**Please read with caution.**

**This route is dedicated to** **[michisukii](https://www.wattpad.com/user/michisukii) **   
___________

**Reader POV**

My mind wouldn't stop.

I couldn't even focus.

I pushed past the two men and ran into the hallway.

In the darkness, I heard Atsumu's screams and two thumps along the wall and the sounds of splatting liquid.

The lights slowly flickered on and off, and there was blood slashed all along the wall.

"Oh my god..."

I felt a knife against my throat.

"Come quietly, (y/n)," Tobio whispered in my ear.

He grabbed my hands and tied it together with duct tape, putting a piece on my mouth.

I heard Shoyo Kei crying loudly as someone with blonde hair and green eyes carried him.

They lead us into a secret room after shooting the video cameras.

I felt someone stab something in my neck.

"I really wish you didn't do that, (y/n)."

「影山 飛雄」

I slowly opened my eyes and I found myself in a wooden cabin.

I saw Tobio holding a knife to Shoyo Kei's face.

The baby didn't know what was happening.

I screamed out for him to stop, but a gag stopped me from doing it.

I tried to move out of the metal bed, but I was chained to the poles of the bed.

Tobio stopped what he was doing and came over to me, placing the baby down into his crib. "You're awake."

I moved around in the chains, biting down hard on the gag, spitting curses at him.

His hands traced along my body, and lingered near the straps keeping my body from being completely revealed. "I really...really didn't want to do this..."

My breathing hitched when I felt him bring the knife close to me face.

"I wonder what would happen if I killed Shoyo Kei? Would you hate me more?"

I shook my head, the chains rattling.

_I don't care what happens to me...just please don't hurt my baby._

"Oh, and remember how you were pregnant again?" Tobio smirked and left the room, coming back with a freezer bag...full of blood.

He brought it to my face and slapped me in the face with it.

Tears glistened in my eyes.

_Please...stop._

He sighed softly and kissed my lips. "Believe me, (y/n). This is the last thing I wanted to do. **But maybe now you'll obey me**."

I felt him touch the valley of my breasts, him getting onto the table.

"But don't worry, honey. I'll fuck a couple more kids into you."

And I was once again being taken advantage by the monster.

He pressed kisses all around me, whispering meaningless words into my ear.

I was crying the entire time, and not enjoying this at all.

"This is just the beginning of your fucking punishment."

「影山 飛雄」

I was staring outside of the cabin as snow fell onto the world.

It's been about a month or so since I was forced back into Tobio's toxic embrace.

I let out a sigh, a single tear falling onto my long skirt.

"Moooooooo...?" Shoyo Kei looked at me curiously.

He was on the floor, tugging at my skirt.

It was his signal to me that he wanted to be picked up.

"Moooo?" He repeated.

I gave him a small glance then leaned over and picked him up, holding him at arm's length.

He stared at me with wonder in those big blue eyes, full of innocence.

"Mooom?" He began to say.

My eyes glimmered a bit.

It was his first word.

I felt Tobio move his hand onto my shoulder, smiling. "Yeah, Sho. That's your Mommy."

I tried to stay strong and obey Tobio since he threatened the life of our only son.

And I was absolutely determined to make sure he lived.

I closed my eyes and I felt Tobio wipe a tear away, sighing.

"You know," he said. "Sometimes I miss seeing you dancing around the house."

Before he could say anything more, Sho jumped off my lap and onto the couch, causing me to wince in pain.

Blood started to stain the white skirt I wore.

"Shoyo Kei!" Tobio picked up our son and placed him on the floor in his playpen. "Be careful around your mother."

Tobio glanced at me worriedly. "(y/n)? Are your legs okay?"

I lifted up the skirt and saw the scars creating a horrible name reopening and bleeding.

Tobio cringed and stood up, pushing my wheelchair to the kitchen.

He gently kissed my thighs after cleaning them up.

More days like this passed.

Eventually, my sanity became a thing I once knew and longed for.

The voices still haunted me, and they got more violent as each year passed.

I succumbed to the madness, but only calming down when I saw my son.

He was the only thing keeping me somewhat alive.

Tobio tried his hardest to get me to 'love' him again, but I stayed emotionless towards him, only showing some emotions around our son.

Tobio had succeeded in getting me pregnant three more times, but small fights turned into large arguments, which turned violent.

Tobio had countless graves in the backyard.

He disguised the disgusting truth to our son as just sad miscarriages.

For halloween, the evil man actually displayed our dead children as halloween decorations and strung them outside by their necks, for our neighbors to see.

He used their blood to make red food dye, pasta sauce, and other foods, serving it right to us.

I stopped smiling long ago.

_Just survive until he's sixteen and legally allowed to live on his own._

Our son was now sixteen and like his father, he loved volleyball.

Right now, Sho was at school (we had changed his last name so no one would get suspicious) and Tobio was yelling at me.

"You're making our son ask the wrong questions," Tobio screamed as he picked up a huge piece of fallen glass and cut my cheek, down to the cartilage. "Why can't you fucking smile?!"

I sat there and took the punishment, a resting bitch face never leaving my face.

Blood mixed with my tears and I felt myself glaze over, my eyes playing a deadly game of hide-and-seek.

I heard the door slam open and Sho tackling his father away from me, defending me.

"What the fuck, Dad?!" Shoyo Kei cradled my body close to his, glaring at his father with hatred.

He looked down at me and stroked my hair, worry filling his blue hues. "Mom?"

I reached up, knowing this was the last time I was ever going to see him again. "Shoyo Kei. You didn't deserve to grow up in this environment. Go into my room and underneath the floorboards underneath the bed, you'll find a journal. I love you."

I smiled one last time and Shoyo's eyes widened when he realized.

**_His father had fucking stabbed my heart and there was a shot in my arm. The lethal shot._ **

"Oh my fucking god."

Another person with green hair and brown eyes- his girlfriend- came into the house to see what all the screaming was about.

Then she saw my arm.

Tobio had me always wearing sleeves so no one would find out.

"Kageyama..." her hands flew to her mouth then she quickly called the police.

"No..." Shoyo Kei's form began to grow fuzzy.

**_ "Goodbye, Shoyo Kei. I love you so much." _ **

**No one's POV**

Kageyama Shoyo Kei took the stand on July 31st, 20XX.

"Is it true that you, Kageyama Shoyo Kei, are the son of missing persons Kageyama Tobio and Hinata (y/n)?"

He pointed to the convict- his father- and looked at him with disgust. "That _man_ is not my father."

The ravenette spoke about everything he remembered and his story matched what the police found at the house.

**"The only day I ever saw my mother smile was the day she killed herself. That man- my father- abused her for years upon years."**

It was a speedy trial.

Kageyama Tobio wouldn't be granted asylum.

He would be given the lethal shot, just as he had killed Hinata (y/n) and countless others.

The police released the pages of the diary for the public to read, as per Kageyama Shoyo Kei and his aunt, Oikawa Hinata Natsu, asked. Natsu had married Oikawa Takeru, Oikawa Tooru's nephew.

The family members moved to Tokyo in Japan, under protection.

Not once has the world witnessed something so absolutely disgusting in the mind of a teenage boy who became a serial killer and abused his family for years upon years.

Kageyama Tobio's ashes were given to Kageyama Miwa, and she inherited the remaining part of the Kageyama fortune.

Kageyama Miwa has not disclosed where she put her brother's ashes, nor did she ever talk about what happened, except for when it was the anniversary of the kidnapping.

The dead bodies were laid to rest in sealed-tight coffins and their families were left to grieve in their own sorrows.

Anyone suspected of foul play and having ties to the psychotic man were tried and found guilty.

The numbers two and nine were retired from Karasuno's volleyball team as a bitter reminder of what happened.

Kageyama Shoyo Kei later became a forensics scientist and got married and had three children.

One of which he named after his dead mother.

The last page of the diary still haunted many people and as a result, Kageyama Shoyo Kei buried it somewhere secret in the place where his mother loved to go before the whole mess started.

Her last words written on the page of the old diary were published and were the thriller points for a Hollywood movie on horror.

**I was** **_Just Your Kohai_ ** **, but now I'm another dead body on your kill list.**

**________________**

**End of Choice C.**

**Choose another route?**   
**Yes~No**

**________________**

**SO, WAS THAT INTENSE OR WHAT?**


	60. Choice D

** Choice D: Give Up **

**This chapter might make you cry, it might not. It's bittersweet.**

_____________

**Reader POV**

I looked at their two hands.

_I can't do anything right anymore._

_Maybe if I..._

The voices in my head spoke louder.

_Don't be afraid, (y/n). I'm waiting for you._

_Yeah! Kita wants to show you his rice farms when you get here!_

_Don't keep Kei waiting. He's done nothing but bug me about you._

_Rolling thunder!!_

_The view from the summit is the best one. You too can see that summit. I'll show it to you when you get here, little sister._

_I said you'd make a beautiful angel, yeah?_

_Don't worry, Mommy. Aunt Natsu will take of our brother until it's his time to join us._

I smiled, comforted by their voices.

"Tobio. Give me the blade."

"NO!" Atsumu tried to stop him with the tazer, but I stopped him.

"Atsumu. Please."

I saw flashlights in the hallway.

I knew that Shoyo Kei would be safe with my sister.

"Fuck you and eat shit," I snarled at Tobio when he handed me the blade.

"You tried to hard to get me to love you. But now it's too late. You killed so many people and they were all innocent. I miss the old Tobio I played in the sandbox with as kids. But you killed him and killing him, you killed me."

I turned to Atsumu. "Hey, Sumu? Take care of Shoyo Kei for me."

I raised the blade to my throat and sliced.

I smiled as I fell into Atsumu's arms and the last thing I saw was his mouth moving.

 _I love you_.

**Somewhere far away...**

I sat up and wiped my eyes and touched my neck.

There was no gash on my throat.

"Oi, you sure took your time getting here," Akiteru said with a warm smile.

"Tsuki kept complaining how he wanted to beat Kageyama to death- but couldn't. But you're here now!" Yamaguchi hugged me tightly.

I sighed in content and in the setting sun, I saw Shoyo.

His orange locks flowed in the wind as he turned around. "(n/n). You finally made it here."

I looked down and saw two children. One with raven hair and (e/c) eyes, and the other with (h/c) hair and blue hues.

Akiteru Tadashi and Mizuki Saeko.

"My two children." I leaned down and they hugged me tightly. "We never got the chance to meet, but you're both so perfect."

"Yeah!"

But then I saw someone.

He had his back towards me, but I would recognize that lanky beanpole stature anywhere.

He turned around and gave me a warm smile. "(y/n)."

I ran towards him and he caught me in his arms, tears running down our faces. "Kei!"

"Stop crying, Chibinata. You're going to make my shirt all wet." Kei lifted me up, sighing in content. "Come on. I want to show you everything."

"Hurry up!! I'm not called the guardian angel libero for nothing! I want to play volleyball with you again!"

In the company of my friends and family, I allowed Kei to carry me to our unknown location.

"I love you," he whispered in my ear.

"I love you too, Kei. It's been far too long." I kissed his slightly chapped lips. "But we're together now."

"And we always will be."

**Miya Atsumu POV**

(y/n)'s dead body was on display for her funeral.

Her neck had makeup on it so the gash wasn't completely visible.

In the autopsy, the doctors shocked us all to reveal that she was pregnant for about a month or so.

"Sumu?" Osamu handed me a tissue. "Hey..."

I couldn't stop crying. I collapsed onto the bench, my hands gripping her dead ones.

Hoping for anything to tell me she was still alive.

That I was just hallucinating.

"I didn't get to tell her until it was too late," I cried into my twin's arms.

"Tell her what?"

I couldn't stop crying.

**_"That I love her."_ **

His eyes widened. "Oh my god...Sumu..."

Sasuka Kiyoomi and the rest of the people attending the funeral gave me looks of sadness and pity.

Natsu was holding her nephew, Shoyo Kei.

Since Natsu was only 16, she lived with the Tsukishima family who kindly offered to let her live with them.

I often dropped by to visit Shoyo Kei since he was the last bit of (y/n) left in the world, and in her dying moments, she told me to take care of her son.

A while later, I dropped a single (flower) onto her coffin and the dirt was piled on top of her coffin.

I wiped my tears and looked up at the sky.

(y/n)'s favorite bird flew overhead and joined a crow in the sky.

Then they met up with multiple others and flew off into the horizon.

_She's happier now._

It was a telltale sign.

I sighed and a broken smile formed on my face.

"Will you be okay?" Sasuka asked me with a bit of emotion.

Everyone knew of me, the one with a broken heart. The one whose love died in their arms just as I said those three words.

"I'll be fine," I said and patted his back. "(y/n) wouldn't want me moping around."

I pointed to my volleyball friends. "In her name, the MSBY Black Jackals will take to the olympic court once more and win!"

And exactly that happened three years later.

I wiped sweat off my forehead and stared at the sky, a satisfied smile on my face.

_Did you see that, (y/n)? That was for you._

Kageyama Tobio was killed on the spot.

Goshiki wrote in the official papers that I killed him out of self-defense.

His remains were given to Kageyama Miwa who never again contacted us, except to wish us well.

She was traveling the world, discovering new ideas.

All of his people he had working for him were tried and most were found guilty.

Lucia Hernandéz kept in contact with us and named her daughter after (y/n).

I walked to (y/n)'s grave in Miyagi after traveling home from the game and placed a bouquet of her favorite flowers on the headstone and leaned against it.

"Hey, (n/n). I totally beat their asses, yeah? I really miss you, ya know. But your son has spunk to him and he likes volleyball. Definitely something for us to bond over. You probably are tired of hearing me, but I don't care. For the rest of my life, I'll continue to visit you."

And it was 83 years later when I finally met her again.

I was young again and she bonked me on the head.

"Really, Atsumu?! I've been dead 86 years and you're still simping over me? Tch, Simpsumu."

Her eyes held a playful light. "Alright, get up. Samu has been dying to talk to you."

I allowed her to drag me towards the burning horizon where our friends and family awaited.

"Oh, and I love you too."

**End of Choice D**

**Pick another route?**   
**Yes ~ No**

**___________**

**Don't forget to read the author's note chapter** ❤️


	61. •AUTHOR'S NOTE•

**OKAY! I never expected people to actually read this.**

**I started this story, thinking "lmao no one is going to read this" and HOLY SHIT I WAS WRONG!**

**When I finish this book, it will have a shit load of 10k views!? THANK YOU!!**

**I literally love you all** 😭😙❤️

**Thank you all so much for the continuous support!**

**Every single one of you made this story possible- even people reading this long after the story is finished.**

**I find so much happiness in making other people happy while reading my works.**

**I'm really grateful to each and every single one of you for every vote and every comment.**

**Your support really means the world to me- and I just can't express that enough.**

**As I was writing this story, I would wake up each morning with so many notifications for this story.**

**Your comments made me laugh, cry, and make me want to hug you.**

**I don't think I could've done this without you, the person reading this.**

**Please take care of yourselves and make sure to smile every once in a while, because smiling actually can make things seem better than what they are.**

**Make sure to check out my other works as well!**

**Oh, and I'm actually crying right now.**

**BONUS CHAPTERS ARE UPLOADED ON MY WATTPAD (check my bio for more info)**

**Started: July 10th, 2020**   
**Ended: July 31st, 2020**   
**[Yes, I wrote this in 21 days]**

**_ You have reached the End _ **


End file.
